Bajo el cielo de Cerulean
by Aneth
Summary: Shaoran es un ladrón en busca del mapa del tesoro de su padre. Descubran qué sucede cuando decide asaltar el palacio donde vive una hermosa princesa de ojos verdes. Capítulo 7 UP! n.n
1. Destinos que se cruzan

HOLA A TODOS! Este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste!.

Les confieso que me encanta leer los fics de otros, pero nunca pensé en que podría llegar a escribir uno! n - n

Por eso me gustaría que le den una oportunidad (porfis!). Son absolutamente bienvenidas tooooodas las críticas y opiniones que me den! Como es el primero, al leerlo considero que tiene los re-errores. A ustedes escritores, que ya están acostumbrados a escribir historias, les pide ayuda una principiante!

Bueno, ya dije lo que tenía que decir... Ahora sí! Ahí va, con ustedeeeeeeees:

**BAJO EL CIELO DE CERULEAN**

oooooooooooo

_**"Porque mi destino es estar contigo,**_

_**sin importar el tiempo ni el espacio**_

_**yo te encontraré.**_

_**Aún cuando tenga que buscarte por todo el mundo,**_

_**algún día**_

**_tú y yo compartiremos el mismo cielo"_**

oooooooooooooo

**PROLOGO**

El reino de Cerulean era considerado por todos como el más pacífico lugar que existía sobre la Tierra. Rodeado por un extenso desierto, era considerado por la gran mayoría como una especie de oasis entre tanta arena.

Una pequeña aldea, en la que todos sus habitantes eran simpáticos y amables, rodeaba a un majestuoso palacio. Con sus armónicos y bellos jardines, éste antiguamente había sido morado por un bondadoso rey llamado Fujitaka, quien durante su reinado logró establecer una maravillosa era de paz nunca antes vista.

Fue amado y respetado, pero lamentablemente el pueblo de Cerulean vio perecer a su rey bajo la influencia de una terrible enfermedad que terminó quitándole la vida.

Aun así, el Rey Fujitaka murió feliz y con la amable sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, ya que sabía que su reino estaría en buenas manos. Su hijo mayor, Touya, fue quien lo sucedió en el trono, ocupando el lugar de su padre y mereciéndose el cariño y respeto de la gente, mientras que su pequeña hija, Sakura, se convirtió en la adorada y protegida por el resto del pueblo.

Los años habían transcurrido sin mayores complicaciones, hasta que el gobernante del Reino de Níger muere a manos de su hijo llamado Kain, y comienza a realizar una serie de ataques a las demás regiones para conseguir sus intereses.

La paz que existía en relación con los demás reinos se vio seriamente afectada. Níger poseía un poderoso e increíble ejército que hacía retroceder al rey más fuerte. Utilizando la violencia como arma, lograba que todos sus caprichos y objetivos se realizaran sin el menor esfuerzo.

Ya que sus dominios se caracterizaban por poseer un clima demasiado caluroso y seco, no faltó mucho tiempo para que el ambicioso rey pusiera sus ojos en el puerto de Cerulean, y viera en ese lugar una gran mina de oro.

**CAPITULO 1:**

**DESTINOS QUE SE CRUZAN**

_–¡_ES ABSOLUTAMENTE IMPOSIBLE!– grita el Rey Touya golpeando la mesa– ¡No puede estar pidiéndome eso!

_–_Je, je, je–se burla Kain, quien está enfrente de él–Es lo menos que puede hacer si desea evitar que yo invada su bello reino.

_–¡_No puede apoderarse del puerto¡Nuestra supervivencia depende en gran parte de él¡Mucha gente se morirá de hambre por su culpa!

_–_De todas maneras van a morir muchas personas si usted toma algún otro tipo de decisión...

_–¡_Ya es suficiente! Hay otras maneras de solucionar las cosas¿por qué siempre tiene que ser con la violencia!

_–_Ya verá que es el único método que da buenos resultados–dice con una sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la ventana de la sala.

_–_Es usted un...

_–_Yo en su lugar tendría cuidado...

Touya apretó los dientes, sabía que no le convenía agredirlo, sólo adelantaría lo inevitable. Optó entonces por tranquilizarse y pensar en alguna otra solución.

Mientras, Kain se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana que daba al jardín del castillo esperando una respuesta por parte del rey. Sus ojos comenzaron a divagar por los "aburridos" jardines (según él), hasta que finalmente encuentra algo con qué entretenerse.

En ese momento, la princesa Sakura pasa por allí recogiendo algunas flores, siendo llamada por una de las criadas. Sus cabellos cortos color marrón eran movidos suavemente por una leve brisa.

_–_Princesa¡ya está listo lo que me pidió!...–le dice la muchacha haciéndole una reverencia.

_–¿_Huh?–voltea, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos verdes– ¡Ah, sí! Enseguida voy...–dice sonriendo y levantando con cuidado el ramo que acababa de armar.–¡Muchas gracias!–añade retirándose junto con ella.

_–Qué belleza... _–dice Kain para sus adentros, mientras que Sakura desaparece de su vista.–_con que ella es la princesa de este lugar. Los rumores acerca de su belleza son ciertos..._

_–_Tengo una mejor idea–dice volteándose repentinamente y mirando al confundido rey.–Quiero algo que vale más que lo que le acabo de solicitar.

_–?–_Touya lo mira confundido.

_–_Le propongo un trato: entrégueme a la princesa y podrá quedarse con una pequeña parte del puerto.

_–¿_Q-Q-Qué...?-balbucea sin comprender.

_–¿_No soy generoso? Así sus sucios súbditos no se morirán de hambre, por lo menos no todos...

_–¡_DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE LA LLEVE!

_–_Ahhh –suspira–¿no era que no quería que usara la violencia para solucionar este problema¡pues acá tiene la solución!–dice sonriente.

_–... _¡No voy a permitir que...

–Es ella o su pueblo queda hecho cenizas.–diciendo esto camina hacia la salida siendo acompañado por sus soldados.–Le daré tiempo para que lo piense "Su Majestad", no tengo prisa. Comuníquese conmigo cuando haya tomado su decisión.

Kain le sonríe y se retira de la sala junto con sus soldados.

Abatido, Touya se deja caer en su silla, mientras que Yukito Tsukishiro (un joven de unos 25 años, cabellos y ojos grises, quien estuvo todo ese tiempo a su lado presenciando la discusión), se le acerca preocupado...

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Luego de la aparición del rey de Níger en Cerulean, la idea de una invasión se hizo cada vez más probable. La voz se corrió rápidamente, incluso en los lugares más remotos fuera de la región.

En uno de ellos, más precisamente en un bosque y al sur, un grupo de ladrones dialogaba sobre su próximo golpe.

–¡Lo tengo!–exclama Shaoran, un joven de cabellos y ojos color chocolate, como quien acaba de descubrir algo.

_–¿_Huh?_¿_Qué cosa?– pregunta Len, un joven perspicaz de cabellos negros que se encuentra recostado en la rama de un árbol. Bosteza y mira hacia abajo en busca de su compañero.

Shaoran estaba debajo del árbol donde yacía Len, sentado en el suelo y mirando con detenimiento su amuleto, el cual tenía diversos símbolos chinos. Con cierta alegría lo examina de cerca.

_–¡_Sé donde está el mapa que mencionó mi padre!–continúa al fin.

_–... _–Len revolea los ojos– No es por nada pero... es la cuarta vez que decís eso...

_–_No, no... ¡esta vez es en serio! Lo descifré...

_–_A ver... –suspira y se acomoda cuidadosamente en el árbol mirando hacia abajo con atención.

_–_Al final está en ese palacio después de todo...

_–¿_Te refieres al Palacio de Felh... ¡Pero si acabamos de buscar ahí!–se exaspera cayendo y dándose un flor de porrazo contra el suelo.

_–¡_Ya! –¬.¬ (déjame terminar) –¡Está en el Palacio del reino de Cerulean!

–¿Cerulean dices?-dice mientras se recupera de la caída– ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Cerulean con todo esto?

_–_No lo sé muy bien... pero recuerdo que mi padre mencionó una vez ese reino cuando habló de ese famoso tesoro...

Milo, un joven de cabello largo y gris oscuro que se encontraba un poco más alejado recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, abre los ojos de pronto, observando a sus compañeros con atención.

_–_Es lo único que recuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo... Sólo se me ocurrió relacionar ese lugar con los elementos sagrados que aparecen en este amuleto...

_–¿_Y entonces?-pregunta curioso.

_–¡_Todo encaja!–Milo se levanta y se les acerca silenciosamente–¡Fíjense! En relación con este mapa... –extiende un pergamino en el suelo para que lo vean– Cerulean se encuentra aquí en el oeste, y los demás elementos¡coinciden con la ubicación de los demás reinos!.

Len se rasca la cabeza.

_–... _Me parece una estupidez decir que el mapa de ese tesoro está en Cerulean por tan sólo un borroso recuerdo y una simple coincidencia...

_–_Puede que tenga razón... –le dice Milo a Len. Éste se sorprende y le responde con una mirada llena de disgusto.

_–... _Ah... en fin... -dijo molesto y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cirloigual íbamos a _visitar _ese palacio de todas maneras, esté o no allí ese mapa... –dice Len suspirando.

_–_Tengo el presentimiento de que está ahí –dice Shaoran convencido.

_–¡_Y una vez que lo encontremos iremos en busca de ese tesoro y seremos ricos! –exclama Len.

_–_Sabes que yo no quiero encontrar ese tesoro por eso.–dice Shaoran algo molesto– Lo que a mí realmente me interesa es encontrarlo para cumplir el sueño que mi padre no pudo realizar...

_–_Ya sé, ya sé...-dijo Len moviendo su mano- Qué aguafiestas...

_–_Además... -continuó- ¿para qué quieres ser más rico de lo que ya eres¿que no te alcanza con lo que robamos?

_–_No me quejo... Pero siempre es bueno tener "más"... Vos también sos ladrón¡sabés de lo que hablo! Es emocionante encontrar de vez en cuando un buen motín¿no?.

_–... _Es verdad... eso no puedo negarlo... –dice Shaoran con una leve sonrisa.

_–¡_Así que ya está decidido¡Iremos a Cerulean!

_–_No me gusta la idea.–dice finalmente Milo, luego de un prolongado silencio.

Shaoran lo observa en espera de una explicación.

_–_Cerulean está en vísperas de una guerra contra el reino de Níger–dijo seriamente Milo.

–¿Guerra? Creí que los conflictos por el uso del puerto se habían solucionado.–dijo Shaoran.

_–_No, la situación de agravó más de lo que se esperaba. Al parecer, el gobernante de Níger le ha exigido al rey de Cerulean una serie de condiciones para que éste cumpla, y ha amenazado con invadir su reino si no lo hace.

_–_El rey de Níger es un tal Kain¿no?–pregunta curioso Len.

_–_Así es. Usa la violencia para solucionar todo tipo de inconvenientes. Su ejército es impresionante...

_–¿_Pero qué hay con que vayamos a asaltar el palacio? No creo que la situación se agrave aun más para que ataquen justo cuando estemos allí... –dice Len despreocupado.

_–_No es eso... Aunque Cerulean siempre ha sido un reino muy pacífico, el rey Touya ya ha preparado su ejército para defenderse de un inminente ataque contra su pueblo.

_–_Es verdad... –asiente Shaoran– Vamos a tener problemas para burlar su seguridad... ¿Pero qué otra opción nos queda?–.

_–_Ah no ser... –dice Milo haciendo una pausa. Shaoran y Len lo observan– Conozco un pasadizo... en las afueras, que conduce al interior a las mazmorras. Desde allí luego será fácil infiltrarnos.

_–¿_Cómo es que sabés eso?–pregunta Len.

Milo no contesta. Len comienza a molestarse.

_–_Eso no tiene importancia–dice Shaoran interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio–lo que importa ahora es que podremos entrar a ese lugar sin problemas.

Milo toma su arco, le hace una reverencia a Shaoran y se retira.

_–_Hay algo de él que no me gusta... –le dice Len.

_–_No es una mala persona, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

_–¿_Y eso cómo puedes saberlo, _¡_no sabemos nada de él desde que se unió a nosotros!.

_–_Me salvó la vida, estoy endeudado con él. Su pasado no me interesa.

_–¡_Pero él puede traicio...

_–_Creo que ya tuvo suficientes oportunidades como para hacer eso¿no crees?-dijo Shaoran cansado.

_–... _–Len guarda silencio– Aun así sé que esconde algo...

_–_Debe tener sus razones. Todo se aclarará a su debido tiempo.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, la princesa va en busca de Tsukishiro, el consejero de su hermano.

_–¿_Yukito?-dice al fin, una vez que lo encuentra por uno de los pasillos-Disculpela molestia, necesito preguntarle algo–le dice Sakura rápidamente y preocupada.

_–¿_En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?–le dice éste haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndole.

_–_Necesito saber qué fue lo que le pasó a mi hermano... Desde que se fueron esos hombres de Níger que no ha salido de su habitación... estoy muy preocupada.

_–_Sólo... unos asuntos de gobierno.-dijo Yukito.

_–¡_Pero debe haber ocurrido algo muy grave! -insiste la princesa- ¡Nunca lo había visto así!

Yukito no sabía que responderle, ya que él también estaba presente cuando ambos reyes se reunieron para discutir ese asunto.

Para su alivio, Touya llega de pronto interrumpiéndolos.

_–_Sakura...-Yukito hace una reverencia, el rey responde con la cabeza al saludo-... ven por favor, necesito hablarte.–le dijo a su hermana con tono grave.

Sakura obedece preocupada y silenciosamente, sin dirigirle una palabra, lo sigue hasta su habitación.

_–_Siéntate a mi lado.–le dice sonriéndole tristemente.

Ella así lo hace, y él la toma de las manos.

_–¿_Qué sucede?

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Luego de haber planeado todo cuidadosamente, los tres viajeros salieron del bosque donde estaban escondidos, y atravesaron el desierto que los separaba del palacio. Para ello, tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro casi por completo, debido a las peligrosas tormentas de arena que los acechaban de vez en cuando. Llegaron a Cerulean al atardecer.

Una vez en el pueblo, se cambiaron de ropa para pasar desapercibidos entre los habitantes, y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar.

_–_Aquí es–dice Milo indicándoles una cueva oculta por el ramaje.

Ya había oscurecido, la luz era casi nula, de no ser por una vela que Milo llevaba encendida. Shaoran y Len se adentran un poco en la cueva señalada por Milo inspeccionando el lugar.

_–_Una pregunta... –le dice Len a Shaoran–sabes para dónde hay que ir una vez que estemos dentro¿verdad?

–En realidad no... pero la mayoría de los palacios son parecidos.

–Genial...

_-¿_Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?-dijo Shaoran serio y observando los alrededores-... Nunca estuve aquí antes¿recuerdas?

_–_Yo no voy–dice Milo con cierta tranquilidad.

_–¿_Ehh? _¿_Pero por qué?

_–_Déjalo Len, si no quiere venir que no venga.-dijo Shaoran despreocupado, mientras su amigo gruñe y se cruza de brazos

_–_Ya que no vienes, hazme un favor–le dice Shaoran–Ve al pueblo e investiga todo lo que puedas acerca del conflicto con Níger. Nos será útil.

_–_Bien.-dijo éste sonriendo.

_–_Nos encontraremos mañana al mediodía en la plaza principal. En cuanto a ti Len, quiero que me acompañes hasta la salida del pasadizo y te encargues de hacer guardia.

_–¿_Quéééé! _¡_Pero yo también quiero ir!

_–_Es lo mejor, no sería bueno si nos atrapan a los dos.

_–... _De acuerdo...-respondió sin estar totalmente convencido del asunto- pero creo que debemos esperar a la medianoche para entrar.

–Tienes razón...-dijo Shaoran seriamente y frunciendo elceño- Esperaremos.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Llegada la medianoche, Shaoran y Len se adentraron en la oscuridad de la cueva.

Una vez visualizada la salida, Shaoran se infiltró cuidadosamente en el interior del palacio cubriéndose el rostro con una máscara (tipo árabe) dejando ver sólo sus ojos, mientras que Len se preparó para hacer guardia y esperar a su amigo.

Pese a la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, pudo notar que el palacio era en verdad maravilloso. Incluso había en el aire una curiosa sensación de paz que lo tranquilizaba, como si las paredes del palacio estuvieran dormidas junto con sus habitantes. Algo en verdad curioso...

Inspeccionó cuanto pudo cada una de las habitaciones del lugar, hasta que llegó finalmente a una de las partes más altas.

Hubo una habitación que le llamó la atención, que tenía una gran puerta adornada con dibujos y símbolos, y poseía una gran cerradura. Pensó que ese era el lugar que estaba buscando, así que sacó de su cinturón una pequeña daga para forzarla. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando apenas introdujo la daga en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió sin haber hecho el menor esfuerzo.

–... un momento...–dijo en un estado total de asombro.

¿Alguien ya la había abierto? Si era así, _¡_eso significaba que ese "alguien" se encontraba ahí dentro!

Espió por la pequeña rendija para ver quién estaba allí sin éxito, aunque pudo observar que la habitación era en verdad más grande de lo que imaginaba.

Lentamente fue abriendo poco a poco la puerta, con cuidado de que la persona que había entrado antes no lo descubriera.

Con su daga en la mano derecha, entró precipitadamente a la sala. Para su sorpresa no había nadie a la vista. Por si las dudas, cerró totalmente la puerta dejándola trabada y se escondió detrás de un pilar, mirando lo que había a su alrededor.

Una gran cantidad de joyas y monedas de oro estaban amontonadas y ocupando gran parte del lugar, junto con unos hermosos tapices y pinturas cuidadosamente colocados contra la pared. Era increíble la cantidad de dinero que había ahí.

Shaoran sintió deseos de llevarse todo lo que había en la habitación, pero algo lo detuvo. No era esa la razón por la que llegó hasta allí, primero debía encontrar el mapa de su padre, y una vez hecho eso tendría suficientes oportunidades como para pensar en tesoros.

De pronto, un sonido que venía de la habitación contigua lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Shaoran recordó que no estaba solo, y tenía que sacar a esa persona del medio para lograr su objetivo. Se acercó despacio al lugar de donde venía ese sonido, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, y vio el resplandor de la suave luz de una vela. ¡La persona que había abierto la puerta estaba allí!

No podía diferenciar bien quién era, ya que por lo que pudo observar, esa persona estaba arrodillada en el suelo y llevaba una capucha en su cabeza. No tenía otra opción, si lo descubrían estaba perdido, ése era el momento para atacarla.

Sigilosamente, Shaoran se colocó detrás de esa persona preparándose, cuando de repente, un guardia del lado de afuera de la habitación intentó abrir la puerta golpeándola.

_–¿_Quién anda ahí!–grita éste mientras sigue forzando la manija.

De pronto, la persona tendida en el suelo se asusta y gira su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, descubriendo aterrorizada que no estaba sola.

Shaoran, que había estado por tan sólo unos segundos en estado de shock, se abalanza contra su objetivo tirándolo al suelo, y cuando está a punto de asestarle un golpe con su daga, se queda petrificado al ver el rostro de su víctima.

_¿_Una... muchacha?

¿Esa era la persona que estuvo escondida todo ese tiempo bajo esa capucha?

–_...¿Pero qué ra...–_balbuceó apenas al ver a la joven.

Dichajoven, que era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Sakura, comienza entonces a gritar, y antes que la situación pase a peor, Shaoran reacciona tapándole la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra la amenaza con la daga en su cuello.

–... _Diablos...–_dice desesperado, escuchando cómo un guardia continúa golpeando la puerta. Debía planear alguna estrategia... alguna rápida para solucionar el problema.

No se le ocurrió mejor manera que pensar en algo fijando su mirada en la de su rehén...

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Mientras tanto, del lado de afuera otro guardia se suma a la situación acercándosele a su compañero.

_–¿_Qué pasa que están haciendo tanto escándalo?

_–... _Escuché ruidos en el pasillo y vine lo más rápido que pude. Creo que hay alguien husmeando ahí dentro.

El guardia recién llegado intenta abrir la puerta y mira por el agujero de la cerradura.

_–_Es imposible -dijo el joven de cabellos cortoscolor negro- La puerta está completamente cerrada, y el único que tiene acceso es Su Majestad.

_–¡_PeroCapitán Yamazaki, le digo que escuché ruidos! _¡_Alguien estaba cerrando la puerta!

_–_Sí, claro. ¿Y se quedó encerrado adentro?–responde Yamazaki sarcásticamente.

_–¿_Qué es lo que pasa aquí?–dice de pronto otro guardia de rango superior haciendo su aparición.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Shaoran no sabía por qué... pero no podía dejar de mirar los bellos ojos verdes de su rehén, al igual que ella no podía cesar de mirar los suyos...

Poco a poco, Shaoran va alejando la mano de su boca viendo con sorpresa que ella no vuelve a gritar. Sakura continúa mirándolo fijamente, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojándose.

Shaoran se había olvidado por completo de su estrategia y de la situación en la que se encontraba... Sin saber por qué, no podía dejar de mirarla... era una sensación extraña. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo¡Estaba completamente paralizado por tan sólo una mirada!

Shaoran cae a la tierra cuando los guardias comienzan a gritar y a forzar la cerradura nuevamente.

–_...tsk... es cierto, tengo que ver la manera de...–_piensa mientras busca una salida.

Shaoran mira entonces hacia su derecha donde afortunadamente hay una ventana por donde escapar y se pone de pie.

–¡E-Espera!–le dice Sakura de pronto sujetándolo del brazo.

Shaoran voltea para verla, cuando un pergamino en el suelo a su lado le llama la atención.

¿Era posible? Podía ver que contenía un símbolo chino de... ¿su familia? ...

_¿_Era el mapa!

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando, cuando de repente

¡CRASH!

Ambos voltean al escuchar el sonido de un golpe. Los guardias habían conseguido que la puerta cediera.

Estaban entrando.

Shaoran se quedó en espera de su llegada, mientras que Sakura tomó del suelo el pergamino que estaba a su lado. Iba a desplegarlo para ver lo que contenía cuando los sujetos en cuestión se hicieron presentes. Rápidamente, Sakura guardó el pergamino entre su ropa.

_–¡_Intrusos!–grita uno de ellos.

_–... _Pero si es... –dice otro al ver que se trataba de su princesa.

Shaoran sujetó fuertemente a la chica por la espalda con la daga nuevamente en su cuello, ante el temor de los soldados. Yamazaki dio un paso preparándose para atacar, mientras que los restantes se dispersaron rodeándolos.

Shaoran vio que esos sujetos conocían a la chica, así que decidió aprovechar esa ventaja acercándose a la ventana para saltar. Recordó de pronto la razón por la que estaba allí e intentó visualizar el pergamino que minutos antes estaba cerca de él.

Los guardias le estorbaban... no podía distinguir nada. No le quedaba otra opción, tendría que resignarse a encontrarlo en algún otro momento.

Shaoran se acercó al borde de la ventana mirando hacia abajo. Si caía, la distancia que había entre donde se encontraba y el próximo techo no era mucha. Con un poco de agilidad, rápidamente escaparía. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer con ella? Por la reacción de sus enemigos, les preocupaba que no la lastimara... Si la llevaba con él, estaría a salvo porque no lo atacarían por miedo a lastimarla ella. Sí, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer...

Los soldados se encontraban estáticos esperando su próximo movimiento. Shaoran arrojó unas estrellas filosas de metal, provocando que las esquivaran. Aprovechó esa distracción y cargó a la chica sobre su hombro, saltando junto con ella al vacío.

_–...¡_Pero qué diablos...!–gritó el capitán.–¡Que no escape!–les ordenó a sus subordinados.

Ágilmente, Shaoran saltó uno a uno los distintos techos del palacio, mientras que los guardias salieron en su persecución. Les llevaba una gran ventaja, fue por eso que cuando llegó a uno de los jardines decidió dejar a su rehén allí, ya no la necesitaba.

Con cuidado,bajó a su rehén al lado de una fuente, mientras miraba a su alrededor para saber por dónde había venido.

Sakura recordó que tenía encima lo que ese sujeto estaba buscando.

_–... _O-Oye...–comenzó a decir la joven tímidamente.

_–_Shhhh...–le contestó éste en un tono suave ignorándola por completo.

_–_P-Pero es que...–insistió Sakura sin entender todavía por qué...

_–¡_Silencio!–le dijo Shaoran tapándole la boca amenazándola de nuevo con su arma.

Sakura no intentó decir nada más.

Shaoran continuaba observando los alrededores. Podía escuchar que los guardias estaban cerca. Ya sabía más o menos dónde se encontraba. Era hora de regresar, Len lo estaba esperando.

Soltó entonces rápidamente a la chica, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, justo antes de que los soldados llegaran.

–¡Princesa¿Se encuentra usted bien!–le pregunta preocupado Yamazaki al llegar donde la muchacha..

–S-sí estoy bien, no se preocupe.-murmuró Sakura mirando hacia el lugar donde se había ido su captor.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

_–¡_Despierta de una vez!–le grita Shaoran a Len, quien se había tomado una pequeña siesta.–¡Menos mal que ibas a hacer guardia!

_–_No estaba dormido...–dice bostezando.

_–_Sí, claro. ¡Rápido! Es hora de irnos.–dice arrastrándolo bruscamente para que vuelva en sí.

_–¿_Lo conseguiste?–dice Len poniéndose de pie y siguiéndole el paso.

_–¡_Después te lo explicaré!-dijoShaoran mientras se escondían de ungrupo de guardias que se encontraban cerca del lugar- Si no nos damos prisa nos van a descubrir.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Los guardias se dividieron en grupos inspeccionando el lugar, en busca del ladrón.

Mientras, Sakura se quedó sentada al borde de la fuente con el pergamino en sus manos.

Sakura recordó la mirada del sujeto al descubrirlo y miró detenidamente el símbolo chino que poseía como sello. Se preguntó entonces qué tenía de especial ese trozo de papel... Después de todo, no significaba nada en comparación con las demás riquezas que había en la habitación... ¿o sí?...

La parte en la que ese ladrón la arrojó al suelo le vino de pronto a la mente.

¿Por qué en ese momento... no había podido dejar de mirarlo?

Sakura no lo entendía...

El brillo de sus ojos... en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido... Se había sentido tan extraña...

Tenía entre sus manos lo que ese sujeto misterioso buscaba... lo cual significaba que volvería para buscarlo. ¿Se había dado cuenta que lo tenía ella?

Creía que no, sino podría habérselo quitado tranquilamente mientras estaban solos en la fuente.

Sin saber por qué, se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. El hecho de que volvería a verlo la ponía inexplicablemente feliz.

_–Me pregunto_...–pensó mirando hacia el lugar por donde esa persona había desaparecido-... quién eres...–dijo en voz baja, mientras sujetaba fuertemente el pergamino y su rostro era iluminado por la suave luz de la luna.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Días nublados

**BAJO EL CIELO DE CERULEAN**

por Aneth.

ooooooooooooooo

_**"Porque mi destino es estar contigo,**_

_**sin importar el tiempo ni el espacio**_

_**yo te encontraré.**_

_**Aún cuando tenga que buscarte por todo el mundo,**_

_**algún día**_

**_tú y yo compartiremos el mismo cielo"_**

ooooooooooooooo

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi mejor amiga! **Chufis **this chapter is for you. n - n

ooooooooooooo

**CAPITULO 2**:

**DIAS NUBLADOS **

_–¿_COMO SE TE OCURRIO ENTRAR AHÍ SIN MI PERMISO PONIENDO EN RIESGO TU VIDA!–le grita Touya muy enojado a Sakura.– ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si los guardias te atacaban antes de reconocerte¡O peor aún¡_¿_Si ese ladrón al secuestrarte te hacía algo!

Sakura no respondía, sólo se limitaba a escuchar a su hermano y a mirar el piso avergonzada.

_–_P-Perdón...–dijo Sakura sentada en el borde de la cama con la cabeza baja–... por haberte quitado la llave...

Touya estaba sentado en una silla, de brazos cruzados, mientras miraba a su hermana molesto. Sakura sabía que su plan de pasar desapercibida no había tenido el resultado que esperaba, y mientras los guardias vigilaban los alrededores había estado esperando pacientemente que su hermano se enterara de ello... También, que no tardaría mucho en enterarse de lo sucedido y que la regañaría, pero no creyó que se enojaría tanto con ella ...

Luego de haberle gritado, Touya finalmente respira hondo y se calma, aunque igual seguía molesto.

_–¿_Por qué querías ir a la bóveda?–le pregunta en un tono serio.

_–_Porque... es que... yo quería... buscar el dije de mamá y papá y...–responde temerosa.

_–¿_Otra vez con eso?

_–¿_Qué tiene de malo que siga buscándolo ahí!

_–_Si mal no recuerdo, dejé a un lado mis obligaciones y te acompañé a buscarlo hace tiempo y no había ningún dije.

_–¡_Eso fue porque no busqué lo suficientemente bien! La próxima vez...

_–_No habrá una próxima vez–la interrumpe.

_–¿_P-Pero por qué?

_–_Porque ya es hora de que te olvides de ese dije.

_–_Ya te lo expliqué, fue un accidente el que haya caído dentro de esa habitación. ¡Yo no quería...

_–_Perderlo, lo sé... -dijo ablandando su mal humor un poco- ¡Pero no voy a permitir que sigas obsesionada con eso!

_–¡_Pero era el único recuerdo que tenía de nuestros padres, _¡_Es importante para mí!

_–¡_Tú tambiéneres importante para mí! _¡_No voy a arriesgar tu vida por un estúpido objeto!

_–_Pero...

_–¡_No quiero verte cerca de ahí nunca más, _¿_está claro! _¡_Y menos ahora que estamos en vísperas de una guerra, ya que esa bóveda es blanco de saqueadores, _¿_entendido?

_–_Es que...

_–¿_ENTENDIDO

_–...– _

Sakura no responde y se pone de pie mirando aún el suelo.

_–¿_Sakura?

Sakura abre la boca para decir algo apretando sus puños, pero en vez de hacer eso sale corriendo de la habitación.

Rápidamente, Touya se levanta de su asiento y la sigue hasta la puerta.

_–¡_SAKURA!–le grita viéndola doblar por el pasillo desapareciendo de su vista.

Touya lanza un suspiro, y voltea hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba un hombre haciendo guardia.

_–_Quiero que refuercen la vigilancia en todo el palacio¿de acuerdo?

_–_Como usted diga, Su Majestad.–le responde el soldado haciéndole una reverencia.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

_–¿_Una chica?–pregunta Len desconcertado–¿Qué hacía una chica ahí?

_–_Yo que sé... –dijo Shaoran mientras se lavaba la cara en un arroyo.–Mientras que no esté buscando lo mismo que yo no me importa.

_–¿_Y era linda? Ya que te la llevaste para escapar la hubieras traído para presentármela

_–¡_Oh perdón! _¡_Qué estúpido de mi parte en no haber pensado en ello mientras intentaba salvar mi vida!-dijo con tono exagerado para seguirle la corriente.

_–_Está bien, está bien... todos cometemos errores–dijo sonriendo.–Disculpas aceptadas.

Shaoran sonrió negando con la cabeza por el comentario de su amigo, quien también se encontraba enjuagándose.

_–¿_Y qué piensas hacer ahora?–inquirió Len.–Porque si antes fue difícil ahora la cosa se complicó más¿o no?

_–_No lo sé... por ahí espero unos días a que todo se normalice en el palacio...-dijo seriamente pensando la situación.

_–_Sí, creo que es lo mejor... Por lo que me has dicho, el mapa sí está ahí.

_–_Supongo... sólo vi un símbolo que me pareció familiar desde lejos... No podemos descartar la posibilidad de que no sea lo que estamos buscando...

_–_Es verdad... pero por lo menos estamos más cerca del objetivo que al principio¿no?–dijo Len mientras sumergía su cabeza por completo bajo el agua fresca.–Recuerdo cuando asaltamos el Palacio de Mènara, y esa horrible señora¡puaj! me confundió con uno de los sirvientes y no me dejaba ir! Cada vez que me acuerdo me dan náuseas... –continúa diciendo mientras sigue mojándose la cabeza.

Shaoran se tiende en el suelo mirando correr el agua cristalina del arroyo. Su mente comienza a divagar acerca de lo sucedido, ignorando a su amigo.

Aquella chica... por unos momentos se preguntó qué era lo que hacía allí... Pensar que estuvo a punto de matarla.

Conociéndose a sí mismo, si hubiese sabido que era una muchacha desde un principio tal vez no la habría atacado siquiera... Aunque eso en realidad hubiese dependido de la situación, claro está. Cuando de robos de trata, hay que hacer lo necesario para conseguir el objetivo y salir airoso.

Shaoran recordó de pronto esos ojos que lo miraban...

No podía entender cómo se había quedado paralizado en ese momento... Aunque fue tan sólo un pequeño instante...

Se preguntó si alguna vez la volvería a ver...

_–¿_Pero qué estoy diciendo!–se dijo en voz alta y exasperándose– ¡No fue la gran cosa!

_–¿_Eh?–dice Len levantando su cabeza del agua con el cabello negro chorreando sobre su rostro–¿Que no fue la gran cosa, _¡_ya te quiero ver en mi lugar siendo asfixiado por esos brazos de oso alguna vez, a ver si decís lo mismo!

_–¡_Mi mente habría quedado en blanco, eso es todo!–dice Shaoran ignorando que estaba diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

_–¡_Ya lo creo! Imagíname a mí, que tan sólo pensaba en poder respirar.–dice Len haciendo una graciosa imitación de lo sucedido.

_–¡_No reaccioné en ese momento porque la situación me tomó por sorpresa!–se dijo Shaoran a sí mismo explicándose lo sucedido.

_–_De no haber sido por el verdadero tipo que se apareció por ahí, _¡_yo ya estaría muerto!–continúa Len.

_–¿_Eh? O.o–pregunta Shaoran cayendo a la realidad–Si tú no estabas conmigo ¿cómo...–se detiene al darse cuenta de algo raro en la conversación–¿De qué estás hablando?

_–¿_De qué estásTU hablando?–contesta Len tendiéndose en el suelo y mirando a su compañero extrañado.

Shaoran se quedó confundido mirando a Len unos momentos. Se dio cuenta entonces que había estado expresando en voz alta lo que pensaba sonrojándose.

_–¿_Te pasa algo que te pusiste rojo?–pregunta Len.

_–_No... es nada...–dice poniéndose de pie avergonzado.

_–¿_Seguro? Mira que...

_–_Te dije que no es nada–dice marchándose, dejando a Len solo a orillas del arroyo.

_–_Ahh...–dice Len suspirando–Cada día lo entiendo menos.–dice rascándose la cabeza.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

_–_Ah! Su Majestad, ya hice los planos que me pidió...–le dice Yukito a Touya en el Salón Real, pero hace una pausa al ver que está pensativo.

_–_Muchas gracias, dejalos por ahí, yo después les echaré un vistazo...–dijo algo serio.

_–¿_Puedo preguntarle qué sucede?–dijo Yukito mirándolo preocupado.

_–_Ya lo hiciste–le respondió con una sonrisa.–Y no me gusta que me trates con tanto respeto, siempre fuiste alguien muy querido para nuestra familia.

_–_Se lo agradezco mucho, pero mis modales no me permiten tratarlo de otra manera. Es la costumbre n - n

_–_Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte a llamarme por mi nombre, por queeres mi amigo y no me gusta que me trates como a un extraño.

_–_De acuerdo, está bien.–dice Yukito sonriente como siempre.–¿Puedo preguntarte que te pasa, Touya?

Touya sonríe al escuchar esas palabras pero luego se entristece de pronto, levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo.

_–_Es Sakura. Desde que discutí con ella anoche, que no ha salido de su habitación, ni siquiera ha bajado a comer.

_–_Ya veo... me imaginé que era por eso...

_–_Sé que está confundida, es lógico que esté muy triste y se encierre... como una manera de esconderse... En verdad no quisiera estar en su lugar, pero... no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto... me siento un miserable.

_–_Sos un buen hermano, aunque no lo creas así... y ella lo sabe.

Touya no respondió a ese comentario, sino que bajó su mirada hacia el suelo del salón pensativo.

_–_Si quieres, yo puedo intentar hablar con ella...–sugirió Yukito.

_–¿_En verdad me harías ese favor? –le pregunta mirándolo esperanzado a los ojos.

_–¡_Claro! Para mí es un placer el poder ayudarles a ustedes en lo que fuera... Ambos son como mi familia, son muy importantes para mí.–respondió Yukito sonriendo.

_–_Muchas gracias... –le dice Touya con una sonrisa en su rostro–... amigo mío...

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

_–_Ya se tardó demasiado...–dijo Len mirando entre los habitantes del pueblo que circulaban comprando en el medio de la feria.

_–_Tranquilo, ya va a llegar.–le dijo Shaoran–No seas impaciente.

Ya habían pasado un poco más del mediodía. Ambos sujetos estaban vestidos con ropa común del lugar, esperando la llegada de su otro compañero en la fuente de la plaza principal. Habían acordado encontrarse en aquella plaza la noche anterior.

_–¿_Qué tal si lo buscamos? Si mal no recuerdo le diste órdenes de que investigara por este lugar... me parece raro que no haya llegado todavía...

_–_Siempre es muy puntual, seguro que debió de haberle de pasado algo.

_–_Ese tipo es un misterio...–dijo Len saludando con su mano a una de las vendedoras que lo miraba desde lejos. Ésta le responde con el mismo gesto y con una gran sonrisa.

_–¿_Por qué no vas a hablarle _donjuan_, en vez de quejarte tanto?–dice Shaoran causándole mucha gracia el gesto de su amigo.

_–_OK!–dijo alegremente alejándose en dirección del puesto donde se encontraba la chica.

_–_Perdón por la tardanza–dijo de pronto un muchacho de largos y oscuros cabellos grises acercándosele.

_–_Ya era hora¿dónde estabas?–le pregunta Shaoran a Milo dejándole lugar para que se siente.

_–_Tuve un pequeño percance, eso es todo.–dice Milo guardando rápidamente una medalla que tenía colgada del cuello entre sus ropas.

_–¿_Y? _¿_Pudiste averiguar algo?–dice Shaoran fingiendo despreocupadamente que no alcanzó a verlo.

_–_Según los rumores, Níger enviará sus tropas a invadir las tierras lejanas del sur. El norte ya lo tiene totalmente dominado.

_–_Con que el sur¿eh?–dice Shaoran quedándose pensativo.–Si ocupa esas tierras ya tiene prácticamente todo el continente ocupado.

_–_Así es. Los reinos de Mènara y Kalia al norte están casi completamente devastados. Los planes de reconstruirlos ya han comenzado. Aunque al parecer, a Kain esos reinos no le importan absolutamente nada...

_–_Ja! En realidad creo que nunca va a haber algo que realmente le importe a ese Kain–dijo Shaoran sonriendo tristemente .– Es un pobre diablo.

_–_Tenés razón... –dice Milo suspirando–...una verdadera lástima...–continúa diciendo mirando al suelo.

A Shaoran le llama la atención aquel comentario.

_–_Con que va a atacar el sur... –repite Shaoran absorto en sus pensamientos–El reino de Clow será invadido de nuevo... –dice con cierta melancolía– ...otra vez correrá sangre... –dice casi como un susurro.

Milo levanta su mirada observándole. Nunca había sentido en él ese tono tan extraño en su voz. Shaoran se da cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

_–_Y claro, caerá el reino de Fehl también.–dice cambiando el tono de voz a uno más despreocupado.

_–_A propósito¿cómo les fue anoche? –pregunta Milo para cambiar de tema, aunque sin dejar de observar con atención a su compañero.

_–_Ahora te cuento. Creo que esta vez dimos con el lugar correcto.–dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.–Aunque creo que nos tomará más tiempo del esperado.

_–_Ya veo...–dice mirando a su alrededor–¿Y Len?

_–_Está por ahí conquistando chicas. Él sí que no está perdiendo el tiempo como nosotros.–dice Shaoran riéndose.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, Sakura estaba sentada y acurrucada contra una gran palmera en uno de los jardines que rodeaban al palacio.

No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, después de lo sucedido la otra noche en la bóveda y de haber discutido con su hermano al respecto.

Continuaba molesta por el trato que éste le dio a ella. Sabía que Touya no había tenido malas intenciones y que lo único que quería era protegerla. Pero aún así, no podía evitar el sentirse enfadada con él.

Recordaba que desde que era niña, él siempre había sido sumamente sobreprotector, y le gustaba tomar las decisiones por ella cuando se presentaba la ocasión. Y eso fue en aumento luego del fallecimiento de sus padres. Esto la irritaba sobremanera... Sabía que su hermano tenía miedo de que algo malo le sucediese, que se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidarla más que nadie, pero ya era demasiado, una exageración. Touya ya se había pasado de la raya.

–_Me pregunto cuándo se va a dar cuenta que yo ya no soy una niña..._–se dijo a sí misma mientras se acurrucaba más contra el árbol.

La única vez que su hermano le dio la posibilidad de elegir, de llevar a cabo una responsabilidad, de tomar una decisión, había sido hace ciertamente muy poco... Dos días para ser exactos...

**_-_FLASHBACK_-_**

–_Sakura, siéntate aquí a mi lado por favor– le dijo Touya mientras Sakura obedecía a su petición, y éste la tomaba de las manos.._

–_¿Qué sucede?–le pregunta ella preocupada._

–_Hay algo que debo preguntarte...–comenzó diciendo– ... ya que esta vez no seré yo quien toma la decisión.._

–_¿Eh?–dice Sakura confundida–¿De qué estás hablando?_

_Touya suspira: –Es algo muy importante, por eso quiero que me escuches con atención y lo pienses muy bien antes de responderme¿de acuerdo?_

–_Estás asustándome¿qué pasa?_

–_Como sabes bien –dice Touya en un tono calmado– los asuntos con el reino de Níger han empeorado... Muchos de los demás reinos ya han sido invadidos y cayeron bajo su poder..._

–_¿Lo que te aflige... –interrumpe Sakura–... tiene algo que ver con la visita del rey el día de hoy?_

–_Sí, así es.–hace una pausa– Han puesto sus ojos en el puerto de nuestro país. Ellos..._

–_¡Lo sabía!–interrumpe nuevamente–¿Están pensando quitarnos el puerto, verdad?–exclama mientras su hermano asiente ante la suposición de su hermana.–¡Eso es terrible!–hace una pausa y continúa–¿Qué fue lo que...?_

–_Déjame terminar por favor...–Sakura se detiene y opta por guardar silencio.–El Rey Kain planea invadir nuestro reino si no le entregamos lo que piden._

_Touya se da cuenta que Sakura va a hablar de nuevo y le hace una seña con la mano para que lo deje continuar_

_–El ejército de Níger es muy poderoso... si nos llegaran a atacar, lo más probable es que nuestro ejército no pueda contra ellos... Estaría en peligro la supervivencia de nuestro pueblo. No me queda otra opción más que acceder a sus reclamos..._

–_¿Pero –no soporta más estar callada– si ellos se apoderan del puerto qué pasará con la gente de este país! La mayoría, incluyéndonos a nosotros dependemos del mar¡en éste se basa nuestra economía para poder subsistir¿Qué va a pasar con Cerulean?_

_Touya guardó silencio no respondiéndole a Sakura, quien se hallaba enojada por las noticias que acababa de recibir... Aun quedaba algo por decir, debía encontrar la mejor manera de confesarle a su hermanita lo que el tirano rey de Níger le propuso a cambio de no invadir su reino. _

_Mientras buscaba la manera, Sakura continuó:_

–_Pero... ¿hay algo más o no?–Touya miró a Sakura no comprendiendo lo que quería decir– ¿Por qué... comenzaste diciéndome que esta vez iba a ser yo la que tenía que decidir?_

_A Touya no le quedaba otra alternativa más que tratar el tema._

–_Kain intentó hacer un trato–dijo finalmente resignándose._

–_¿Un trato?–preguntó al ver que sus sospechas de que aparte había algo más fueron correctas– ¿Qué tipo de trato?_

–_Si yo...– comenzó diciendo Touya– ...le entregaba algo importante para mí, podríamos quedarnos con una pequeña parte del puerto y no invadirían Cerulean._

–_¿Algo... importante para ti?–preguntó Sakura sorprendida– ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió?_

_Touya miró fijamente a Sakura. Ella no entendía el motivo por el cual él la miraba de esa manera... Nunca lo había visto así._

–_¿Touya?–inquirió._

–_Te quiere a ti–dijo al fin._

–_...¿eh?...–dijo una Sakura más que sorprendida y abriendo grandes los ojos._

–_Quiero decir, que es a vos a quien Kain desea, más que el puerto y nuestro reino juntos..._

_Sakura trataba de procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué decir... _

_¿Kain la quería a ella? Pero si ni siquiera la había visto y menos la conocía ... ¿o sí...?_

_Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que Sakura intentó salir de la confusión en la que se encontraba._

–_Entonces... eso quiere decir... –dijo finalmente– ...que si yo me caso con Kain... Cerulean todavía tiene una oportunidad de sobrevivir...–dijo mirando al suelo.– ¿o no?..._

–_... Yo no quiero que..._

–_O NO?–dijo esta vez levantando la mirada y mirándolo con determinación en los ojos._

–_Tal vez... –dijo Touya dudando de su respuesta._

_Sakura se quedó en silencio nuevamente pensando._

–_Entonces de mí depende el futuro de nuestro pueblo¿no es así?–dijo tristemente._

_Touya niega con la cabeza._

–_Escucha–dijo agarrándole fuertemente las manos–Lo que más deseo en el mundo es tu felicidad... No me importaría entrar en guerra con Níger si no quedase otra salida. No voy a entregarte a alguien sin tu consentimiento. Está enti el decidir si ir con él o no..._

–_Hermano yo... –comenzó diciendo, sin llegar a completar lo que quería decir, porque en verdad no tenía idea de lo que realmente deseaba expresar en ese momento. Touya se acercó a ella dándole un cálido abrazo, mientras que Sakura se acurrucaba junto a él a punto de llorar..._

**_-_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_-_**

Sakura se quedó unos momentos mirando cómo la suave brisa movía las hojas de los árboles. Las palabras que había oído de parte de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Aunque quisiera no podía dejarlas de lado y así de alguna manera evadir la situación en la que se encontraba.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Deseaba que la respuesta a esa pregunta no fuese tan obvia... Era lógico que accediera al reclamo de ese tal Kain... haciendo eso no sólo evitaría un cruel derramamiento de sangre, sino que podría ayudar a su país a salir adelante.

Su moral no le permitía darse el lujo de rechazar lo que podría significar la salvación de su nación. Sí... lo que debía hacer era aceptar esa propuesta.

Touya le había dicho, que aquel rey no tenía prisa por recibir la respuesta, así que decidió no decirle nada a su hermano por el momento acerca de lo que pensar al respecto.

Inútilmente, tenía la esperanza de que podría suceder un milagro, antes de que el gobernante de Níger se impacientase.

De pronto, los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar que la llamaba.

_–_Disculpe¿señorita?–dijo Yukito sonriendo a su lado.

_–_WAH! –exclamó Sakura sobresaltándose al ver al joven. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando él se acercó a donde estaba ella.

_–_No quise asustarla...

_–_Ah... estee... no, es que no escuché cuando venías Yukito–dijo sonriéndole de igual manera, y sonrojándose levemente

_–¿_Puedo sentarme?

_–_Ah, sí¡claro!–le dijo corriéndose a un lado dejándole lugar para que él se siente.

_–_Últimamente, ha estado algo desaparecida–dijo sentándose y mientras ella miraba hacia abajo.–Me extrañó el no verla por los alrededores del palacio, ni que saliera de su habitación.

_–_Es que...–dijo no sabiendo qué decir–¿Supiste lo de mi hermano y el rey de...?

_–¿_Níger? Sí, yo presencié toda la discusión que hubo durante la reunión.

_–_Entonces lo sabías todo... –dijo suspirando y haciendo una pausa– Sabes entonces lo que tengo que decidir¿no?–Yukito asintió con la cabeza.–Me siento tan confundida... que no sé qué hacer... aunque en realidad sí lo sé, pero no deseo hacerlo¿entiendes?

_–_Comprendo... lo que quiere decir...

_–_Qué bueno... porque a veces ni siquiera me entiendo yo misma... En estos momentos me gustaría que mi madre estuviese conmigo... tan sólo para sentir su calor de nuevo...

_–_La extrañas mucho¿verdad?

Sakura asiente con la cabeza: –Sí... aunque en realidad no me acuerdo mucho de ella... murió cuando yo era muy chica... Recuerdo más a papá... pero no estaba mucho tiempo conmigo, como rey tenía demasiadas obligaciones...–dijo suspirando–El recuerdo de mis padres fue uno de los motivos por el que entré a la bóveda anoche...

_–_Si mal no recuerdo, hace mucho tiempo que usted perdió algo ahí dentro¿no?

_–_Ahá... era un dije que me dio mi padre cuando murió mamá... para que su espíritu siempre estuviese conmigo y me protegiese... Él se lo había regalado a ella el día de su boda... Era muy bonito... de color plateado y con una piedra rosa en forma de corazón en el centro... pero lo perdí un día que corrí muy rápido y no sé cómo... pero se me resbaló de las manos...–dijo imitando la situación– y pasó por debajo de la puerta... Desde ese entonces que intenté entrar allí para recuperarlo. Incluso Touya una vez me acompañó a buscarlo, pero asombrosamente no estaba.

_–_Qué extraño... –dijo Yukito imaginándose la situación..

_–_Y como no estaba, Touya no le dio importancia... y es por eso que no me deja entrar ahí... –dijo quejándose– Además, como es un lugar importante, tiene miedo que alguien robe algo cuando yo estoy adentro...

_–_Su hermano no desea que nada le suceda, princesa.

_–¡_Lo sé¡Pero es que a veces es taaaan...!–dijo pensando una palabra que expresara lo que ella quería decir.

–¿Intolerante¿Fastidioso¿Insoportable?–dijo Yukito intentando ayudar.

_–¡_Todo eso¡No lo podrías haber dicho mejor!–dijo Sakura riéndose.

_–_Jejeje, es verdad–dijo riéndose también– Ya lo conoce... esa es su manera de expresarle que quiere protegerla y que la quiere.

_–_Sí, lo sé... ¡Pero eso no significa que no me enoje con él!–dijo quejándose–En cuanto a lo del rey Kain... estoy segura que mi hermano ya sabe la decisión que tomaré... –dijo esta vez suspirando– Me gustaría tanto que las cosas fueran de otra manera...

_–_Pero lamentablemente no lo son–dijo Yukito mirándola con ternura–Por eso hay que intentar verle el lado positivo a las situaciones que son difíciles.

_–_Suena tan fácil...–dijo riéndose.–Ojalá pudiera irme de aquí... lejos, donde nada de todo esto existiera.

_–_Es cierto que...–dijo mirando hacia el cielo celeste–... hay veces en las que deseamos escapar de todo y de todos... pero eso no resuelve las cosas.–dijo esta vez mirándola a ella.–El escapar no es la solución...

_–_Tienes razón... como siempre.–dijo sonriéndole–Pero es que...

_–_Ya verá que todo se solucionará a su debido tiempo.

_–¿_De verdad lo crees así, Yukito?–él asiente con la cabeza.

_–_Ya verá que todo estará bien. Puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, princesa.

_–_Muchas gracias... en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.–le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Yukito tenía razón, debía conservar la esperanza de que todo se solucionaría... ya encontraría la manera...

_–_Ahhh...–suspira mirando el firmamento–el cielo está hermoso... lástima que se está nublando.

En ese momento, hace ruido el estómago de Sakura, haciendo que ésta se sonroje completamente. Yukito no puede evitar lanzar una carcajada.

_–_L-Lo... lo siento...–dijo totalmente avergonzada, mientras Yukito lanzaba una sonora carcajada.

_–_¡Es lógico que tenga hambre!.–dijo él dejando de reír pero con la misma sonrisa de siempre– ...ya que estos dos últimos días no ha bajado a comer.

_–..._N-No es... verdad... –dijo agarrándose el estómago roja como un tomate–en realidad, me escapé a la cocina por la noche... no pude aguantar el no comer algo...

_–_Venga conmigo...–dice Yukito poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano–Le prepararé algo rico de comer.

_–_Esteee... yo... te lo agradezco mucho Yukito, pero si mi hermano me viera entrar a la cocina...

_–_No tiene por qué enterarse...–le dijo sonriéndole–Será un secreto¿de acuerdo?

Sakura levanta la mirada mirándole tímidamente, y le sonríe, tomando su mano.

_–_De acuerdo.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

_–_Su Majestad, me han informado que ya están listas las tropas.–dijo un joven alto, con anteojos y cabellos cortos negros haciendo una reverencia.

_–_Estupendo, todo está saliendo más rápido de lo que suponía.–dijo Kain satisfecho, mientras se sentaba alrededor de una mesa adornada y cubierta de fuentes con comida.

_–_Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?–dijo el joven.

_–_Habla Eriol. Como mi Leal Consejero, tenés la libertad de opinar en ciertos asuntos que los demás no pueden...–dijo Kain tranquilamente.

_–¿_Es _realmente_ necesario... –pregunta con calma–... que invada las lejanas tierras del sur?

_–¿_Por qué lo preguntas?–dice cerrando los ojos y tomando una copa de vino.

_–_El reino de Felh a decir verdad no me preocupa, ya que sus gobernantes son abiertos a cualquier tipo de negociación y le será fácil tomar control sobre la ciudad... Pero el reino de Clow ya ha sufrido dos invasiones hace poco tiempo...

_–¿_Y¿Cuál es el problema?–dice jugando con la copa.

_–_Su pueblo no se ha recuperado todavía. Ni siquiera se han completado las correspondientes reconstrucciones... Otra invasión terminaría por destruirla, y en lugar de obtener una tierra más a su disposición, la haría desaparecer.

_–¬-¬ _Mmmm... no lo creo tan así–dijo dándole otro sorbo a la bebida–¿No estás exagerando?

_–_Su gente está confundida. La familia real original de ese lugar fue desterrada hace aproximadamente diez años en la primera invasión, y luego cambiaron de dueños dos veces. Su pueblo no confía en sus gobernantes, sino que aún mantienen la esperanza de que sus verdaderos señores regresen. Se han formado diferentes clanes opositores... Eso le jugaría en contra...

_–_Bah... creo que no les viene mal cambiar de nuevo de dueño... Con respecto a los clanes, creo que aunque se unieran todos contra mí, nunca podrían vencerme... no saben a lo que se enfrentan... Aunque conociéndote, creo que esa no es la razón de tu preocupación¿o no Eriol?–dijo mirándolo.

_–_Me preocupa la gente de ese lugar, eso es todo.–dijo tranquilamente.

_–_En una guerra, es lógico que en el medio se pierdan vidas invalorables...–dijo haciéndose el preocupado–Pero es un riesgo que debo correr para lograr que mis objetivos se hagan realidad.

_–_Creo que hay otras maneras de conseguir las cosas sin caer en el uso de las armas...–dijo Eriol seriamente sin darle importancia a las palabras de su superior.

_–_Ya te acostumbrarás... –dijo bebiendo hasta la última gota de vino que quedaba en su copa.–En cuanto al reino del oeste...

_–¿_Cerulean?

_–_Sí... ¿alguna novedad?

_–_Por ahora no, señor. El rey no se ha comunicado con nosotros...

_–_Ya veo... –dijo poniéndose de pie– Por el momento me tiene sin cuidado, tengo otros asuntos que atender... –dijo en dirección a la puerta– ...pero espero que no se demore en negociar o tendrán el mismo destino que los demás reinos tuvieron al oponerse a mí... ¿Lo ves? –dijo dirigiéndose a su consejero–Al usar las armas se consigue todo más rápido... Se evitan todo tipo de estúpidas negociaciones sin sentido...–dijo saliendo finalmente y dejando a Eriol solo en el Salón.

_–Me temo que tiene razón... Con personas como usted no sirven esas negociaciones..._-piensa mientras mira la puerta por donde el rey se alejó-_Ya verá que todo acabará muy pronto..._

**_Continuará..._**

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Les agradezco mucho los reviews que recibí. Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo 2 (ya saben, problemas con la facu, hermanas que ocupan la Pc y demás O-O).

Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, aunque por lo que veo me resulta bastante difícil n - n. Soy nueva, tengan piedad!

Agradecimientos a:

**Ciliegia: **Fuiste la primera que leyó mi historia y me mandó un review! En verdad muchas gracias! Me puso muy contenta el haberlo visto, justo un día después de haberlo publicado! n - n

**Danielita:** Me alegro que mi fic te haya resultado interesante! Voy a esforzarme para que los demás te resulten interesantes también!

**Belzer:** Sos un divino! Hiciste que Aneth se pusiera rooooja con tu comentario en el capítulo 2 de tu fic nn. Jajaja! Estoy muy feliz que te haya gustado mi humilde capítulo, y que desees seguirla. Muchíiiiiiiisimas gracias!

Y en cuanto a la historia, la vengo teniendo en la cabeza hace muucho tiempo y no sé cómo pero me animé a escribirla (y a subirla, fue todo un tema, tendrían que haberme visto n-n).

Como ya les dije anteriormente, no me considero buena, por eso les seguiré agradeciendo cualquier comentario de parte de ustedes!

Matta ne!


	3. Recuerdos sombríos

**BAJO EL CIELO DE CERULEAN**

**por Aneth.**

_oooooooooooooooo_

_**"Porque bajo este cielo yo te conocí...**_

_**y desde ese día supe**_

_**que estarías a mi lado para toda la eternidad"**_

_oooooooooooooooo_

**NOTA:**

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.**

**Este fanfic es realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_ooooooooooooooooo_

**CAPITULO 3**

**RECUERDOS SOMBRíOS**

_Estaban completamente empapados... _

_La lluvia caía estrepitosamente y no les dejaba distinguir con claridad el camino. _

_A lo lejos, montañas de humo se alzaban sobre una gran cantidad de llamaradas que subían por las paredes de un palacio. _

_Se oían gritos... _

_Mucha gente estaba huyendo..._

–_¡Corré,rápido!–dice el hombre tomando al chico del brazo y apartándolo del camino._

–_¡Pero padre!–dice el chico siendo arrastrado por el sujeto._

–_¡No te preocupes por mí!–dice el sujeto dejándolo a un lado._

_Al hacer eso, el hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar en sentido contrario para esperar la llegada de unos soldados a lo lejos. _

–_¡No voy a dejarte!–grita el chico ignorando las órdenes y regresando a donde su padre._

_En ese momento, detrás de él aparece un soldado al ataque con su espada mientras volvía. _

–_¡SHAORAN!–grita el rey Li corriendo desesperado al ver que el soldado estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe a su hijo._

_Como si hubiese estado en cámara lenta, Shaoran se detiene y voltea, justo a tiempo para que su padre lograra quitarlo de en medio, no sin antes ver cómo éste recibía en su lugar un golpe de espada del enemigo en su hombro derecho. El rey lanza un grito de dolor, y aprovechando el desconcierto de su rival, ágilmente atraviesa con su espada el cuerpo de éste. _

_El soldado sin vida se desploma en el suelo, mientras que el otro cae de rodillas por el dolor de la herida._

–_¡Padre!–grita Shaoran socorriéndolo._

–_... estoy bien... –dice con la mano en su hombro cubierta de sangre–Escucha, quiero que vayas al barco con tu madre y tus hermanas ahora mismo¿está claro?_

–_Papá no...–dice viendo a su padre ponerse de pie con dificultad._

–_Cuando termine con esto los alcanzaré–le dice con una triste sonrisa. _

–_¡Pero...!_

–_Toma-le da una hermosa joya que saca de su bolsillo–Esto les servirá si llegan a tener alguna emergencia. Si lo venden podrán obtener mucho dinero..._

_En ese instante, como salidos de la nada, aparecen cinco soldados más que los rodean. Rápidamente y pese a su condición, el rey Li se levanta y con veloces movimientos se deshace de ellos._

–_¡Ahora quiero que te vayas!–le dice a Shaoran mientras saca su espada del cuerpo de uno de los soldados– ¡Si ven que no llego zarpen!_

–_¡Pero...!–comienza a decir viendo cómo unos veinte soldados se aproximaban al lugar allá a lo lejos._

–_¡HAZLO!–le grita con una mirada totalmente fría._

–_S-Sí...–dice mientras veía a su padre alejarse en dirección a dónde estaban los soldados. Shaoran comienza a correr..._

****

****

****

****

****

****

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

_–_Me da gusto que finalmente te hayas calmado–dijo el rey Touya mientras llevaba un trozo de comida a su boca.

Sakura cortaba en silencio la comida en su plato, mientras que se hacía en cierto modo la ofendida. Se encontraba sentada en una punta de la mesa, mientras que su hermano la enfrentaba desde la otra.

_–_No vuelvas a hacer esa tontería de encerrarte en tu cuarto y no bajar a cenar para no encontrarte conmigo... –le dijo a su hermana tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino– Sabes que eso no va a solucionar las cosas...

Sakura lo miró unos instantes al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a la boca un trozo de comida.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio dijo:

_–_Yukito me convenció para que no lo hiciera...–dijo ella tranquilamente mientras bebía de su copa.–Él me aconsejó y me habló sabiamente... –dijo dejando la copa en la mesa–... No como ALGUNOS que yo conozco, que prefieren regañar y gritar antes que ...

_–¡_Está bien, está bien!-le interrumpe Touya–Supongo que me pasé un poco...–dijo mientras Sakura lo miraba levantando una ceja–... No quise gritarte de esa manera... estuve mal... –dijo haciendo una pausa–... te pido perdón...

Sakura lo miró con aire de ofendida y siguió con su tarea de cortar su comida. Touya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero decidió esperar una respuesta de parte de ella.

Al ver que ésta seguía en la suya perdió la paciencia.

_–_Oh, _¡_vamos Sakura! Ya te pedí disculpas¿qué más quieres que haga?–dijo el rey exasperándose.

Sakura introdujo otro trozo de comida en su boca. Cuando terminó de comerlo, tomó su copa lentamente y bebió un sorbo de la bebida, ante la mirada de impaciencia de su hermano. Entonces dejó la copa y dijo:

_–_Quiero oír esas disculpas otra vez– con el mismo aire de importancia que antes.

_–... _ò ó... humpff... –dijo Touya refunfuñando.–... Ya me...

_–¡_Otra vez!–interrumpió haciéndose aún más la ofendida y mirando hacia un costado.

Sakura sabía que a su hermano le había costado mucho disculparse... por eso decidió fastidiarlo un poco más para compensar el mal trato que recibió de parte suya el otro día.

Touya también sabía que cuando ella se encaprichaba con algo no había forma de sacárselo de la cabeza. En verdad deseaba hacer las pases... así que dejó su orgullo de lado (por un momento n.n), cerró entonces los ojos y respiró profundamente.

De muy mala gana y bufando, dijo:

_–... _Te pido perdón... por haberte tratado de esa manera... En verdad, lo lamento...–Sakura giró su cabeza mirándolo nuevamente– ... ¿Ya¿Contenta?

_–_Mmmm... podrías haberlo hecho mejor...–ante esto Touya refunfuñó otra vez–... pero sí n - n ... ahora estoy contenta...

Sakura no aguantó más y sonrió satisfecha.

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, dándole a su hermano un cálido abrazo.

******OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

–_¿Dónde está Shaoran?–pregunta una niña de cabellos negros, asomada en el borde del barco mirando inquieta hacia todas direcciones.-¿Por qué no llegó aún?–dijo mientras miraba a una mujer a su lado– ¡Tía Ieran!_

–_Tranquila Meiling...–dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia el puerto–Allá viene–dijo observando a su hijo acercarse corriendo rápidamente._

–_¡Shaoran!–exclamó la chica yendo a su encuentro–¿Por qué te tardaste tanto¿Dónde está mi Tío?_

_Shaoran respiraba agitadamente por la corrida... miró a su prima y no le dirigió palabra alguna. _

_Levantó entonces su mirada hacia donde se hallaba su madre. Ésta se le acercó caminando despacio y lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Ieran deseaba una explicación. _

_Shaoran abrió la boca para decir algo pero en vez de eso, la cerró y bajó la vista lentamente. A través de ese gesto, ella entendió a la perfección lo sucedido._

–_¿Qué?...¿Qué fue lo que pasó?–preguntó Meiling confundida._

_De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de una explosión que provenía cerca del puerto donde se encontraban. Meiling se sobresaltó, mientras que Shaoran y su madre dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar de los hechos._

–_Es muy tarde...–dijo Ieran con desesperación en su mirada–... No hay tiempo que perder..._

–_... N-No...–dijo Shaoran mirando hacia el puerto y luego a su madre, adivinando su propósito–¡Esperemos un poco más!–dijo mientras notaba que una gran cantidad de soldados allá a lo lejos que se dirigían rápidamente hacia el lugar._

_Ieran se mordió los dientes, cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente sus puños. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla._

–_¿...Madre...?–preguntó Shaoran mirándola preocupado. _

–_¡Suelten las amarras!–le gritó finalmente a sus guardias subordinados._

–_¡Madre, no!–gritó el chico desesperado–¡Ya va a venir! **¡**Tan sólo un poco más!_

_Los guardias al escuchar al joven se prepararon esperando la confirmación de la orden. Los enemigos ya estaban llegando al muelle._

–_¡SUÉLTENLAS AHORA!–dijo nuevamente mientras los hombres obedecían finalmente la orden._

_Shaoran se quedó estático con su mente en blanco, viendo cómo los enemigos habían rodeado prácticamente todo el muelle. Buscó en su bolsillo y apretó fuertemente la joya que momentos antes había recibido, mientras unas lágrimas manaban de sus ojos y rodando por su rostro. Ieran miraba tristemente hacia el suelo._

_El barco comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la orilla, justo a tiempo para evitar que los soldados lograran subirse a éste. _

_En tan sólo un instante, el cielo fue atravesado por una lluvia de flechas que tenían como blanco la nave. Afortunadamente, el barco logró alejarse lo suficiente para que aquellas flechas no hirieran de gravedad a los que estaban a bordo. _

_Mientras la mayoría de los atacantes gritaba y continuaba arrojando flechas, otros se lanzaban en el mar intentando llegar al navío nadando. Sólo unos pocos lo lograron realmente, trepando y llegando a dónde se encontraba la familia real._

_Los guardias a bordo dejaron sus quehaceres en la nave para eliminar a los soldados. Incluso Ieran y sus hijas ayudaron al respecto..._

_Shaoran mientras tanto, continuaba en estado de shock mirando en silencio el muelle en llamas, que cada vez se hacía más pequeño y menos visible, tanto porque el barco se iba alejando como por la espesa lluvia._

–_¿Shaoran?...–preguntó Meiling acercándose también al borde del barco colocándose a su lado._

_En ese momento, un soldado aparece detrás de Meiling, abalanzándose contra ella tirándola al suelo. _

–_¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!–grita Meiling aterrada._

–_¡MEILING!–grita Shaoran saliendo de su estado. _

_Había permanecido tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando uno de sus enemigos trepaba hasta donde estaban ellos._

_El sujeto la tenía aprisionada, y aunque ella intentaba zafarse, éste logró desenfundar su espada para poder eliminarla. _

_Shaoran se arroja contra él, provocando que éste se ponga de pie para librarse del chico. Meiling aprovecha ese instante y se aleja. __Shaoran al verla, suelta al tipo, al mismo tiempo que esquiva un golpe de la espada de éste saltando sobre el borde del barco. _

_Al hacer esto, la joya que le había dado su padre momentos antes, se resbala de su bolsillo cayendo. Shaoran logra asirla a tiempo, pero el soldado aprovecha esa distracción y se arroja contra él. _

_S__haoran esquiva nuevamente el ataque y pierde el equilibrio... _

–_¡SHAORAN!–grita Meiling, viendo con desesperación que éste cae inevitablemente al mar._

_El soldado sonríe victorioso y voltea para eliminar a su próxima víctima, cuando de repente, es atravesado por una espada que salió prácticamente de la nada._

–_...ngh... ... q-q-qué...–logra decir el soldado ante ese ataque que no esperaba._

_Meiling vuelve a gritar._

_El sujeto mira en estado de shock al portador de esa espada, intentando respirar. _

_Era tan sólo otro chico el que le había causado esa tremenda herida, y quien deja caer la espada atemorizado, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo sin vida del enemigo se derrumbaba contra el suelo._

–_¡LI!–grita el chico que hacía unos instantes había acabado con el soldado, asomado al borde del barco buscando a su compañero._

_Shaoran salió a la superficie, respirando con dificultad. La lluvia cada vez era más intensa, al igual que la corriente. Había tragado demasiada agua con la caída. _

_Cayeron rayos. Una ola gigante se formó de pronto y cayó donde Shaoran, hundiéndolo aún más._

–_¡Yamazaki haz algo por favor!–le dice Meiling al chico desesperada y buscando a su primo, quien no salía debajo del agua.–¡Tiene que haber algo... alguna soga que le podamos arrojar para ayudar...!–dice mirando hacia todos lados._

–_¡Li aguanta!–dice el joven trepándose al borde._

–_¿Eh?–dice Meiling volteando para verlo–¿Pero qué vas a...?_

_Demasiado tarde. Yamazaki se había arrojado de cabeza al océano también._

–_¡SHAORAN! **¡**YAMAZAKI!–gritó Meiling._

_Yamazaki nadaba en dirección a donde estaba Shaoran. La corriente lo había llevado demasiado lejos... no podía ver bien a causa de la tormenta y el mar golpeaba con mucha fuerza. Aun siendo ambos excelentes nadadores, los dos nadaban con gran dificultad. Incluso Yamazaki estaba tragando mucho agua._

_Meiling los perdió de repente de vista._

–_¡TÍA IERAN! **¡**Detengan el barco!–gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la buscaba con su mirada–¡TÍA IERAN!–dijo volviendo su mirada al mar–¡SHAORAN! **¡**YAMAZAKI!_

_Pese a la tormenta, y al ruido de los rayos, Yamazaki pudo escuchar los débiles llamados de Meiling. Pero por más que nadaba y nadaba... no encontraba a su compañero. El barco estaba cada vez más lejos..._

–_¡LI¿DONDE ESTAS!–gritó Yamazaki lo más fuerte que podía, e intentando no tragar agua mientras lo hacía._

_Shaoran escuchaba débilmente que alguien lo llamaba. Pudo reconocer que era la voz de su amigo. _

–_¡Yama...!–comenzó diciendo, no pudiendo continuar al tragar de golpe más agua._

_No podía distinguir nada. La lluvia le pegaba con fuerza en el rostro... _

_Ya no veía el barco... sólo agua y más agua..._

_Otra ola lo azotó de golpe... hundiéndose nuevamente... _

_Todo estaba poniéndose borroso... _

_... más aun... _

–Li...

_Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió salir a la superficie, sólo para ver..._

_...que otra ola gigante se alzaba detrás de él..._

–¡Li...!

_Sin escapatoria... abre grandes los ojos..._

******OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

_–¡_**LI!**

Shaoran se levanta de un salto, con el rostro totalmente transpirado, y con la respiración entrecortada. Respirando con dificultad, vio a alguien a su lado, quien lo había estado llamando para que despertase.

_–¿_Q-Que...?–dijo confundido.

Todo le daba vueltas... diferentes imágenes giraban en su cabeza sin cesar una y otra vez... Cerró los ojos unos momentos, abriéndolos despacio para tranquilizarse. Aun perturbado, vio el rostro de Len que había estaba todo ese tiempo a su lado.

_–_Tranquilo... -dijo mientras lo miraba con preocupación– Estabas teniendo una pesadilla...

_–..._Pesa... dilla?–dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sentía como si estuviera ahogándose... Como si todavía estuviese rodeado de agua...

Miró a su alrededor. A su lado se encontraba un Len bastante preocupado y en espera de una reacción por parte suya. Podía ver que aún era de noche, y los árboles apenas se movían. No había señal de viento alguna y el silencio reinaba en los alrededores. Poco a poco, logró tranquilizarse y su respiración se normalizó.

_–¿_Ya estás mejor?–pregunta Len.

_–_Sí... gracias...–dijo con la mano derecha en su cabeza, secándose la frente.

_–¡_Me asustaste en verdad! –dijo suspirando más tranquilo–Te escuché gritar, e intenté despertarte pero no me oías...

_–... _Perdona ... es que...–comenzó a decir mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos.

_–_No tienes por qué explicarme nada... –dijo sonriendo–Estabas soñando con tu familia de nuevo¿no?–al decir esto Shaoran asiente con su cabeza. Len suspira u.u–... Desde que te conozco que no dejás de perseguirte con eso...

_–_Como si quisiera yo seguir teniendo esas pesadillas...–dijo Shaoran respirando profundamente–... Y no acabarán hasta que mi conciencia esté tranquila de nuevo...

_–_Te martirizas mucho...–dijo Len acostándose contra un árbol. –Ya verás que pronto todo se arreglará...–dijo bostezando.

Shaoran miró hacia los alrededores del bosque. Milo se encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza gacha y recostado contra el tronco de otro árbol apenas un poco más alejado.

_–_Me extraña que no se haya despertado aún... con los gritos que pegaste...–dice Len en medio de otro bostezo y cerrando los ojos.–... Mmmm... creo que me voy a dormir de nuevo... Buenas...–dijo mientras se acomodaba para conciliar el sueño de nuevo– ... nochesszzzzzz...–dijo quedando completamente dormido.

Shaoran sonrió al ver la facilidad con la que su amigo siempre se dormía.

_–... Sí que puede dormir en cualquier parte...–_pensó con una trsite sonrisa.

Respiró profundamente una vez más. Su atención se desvió de un momento a otro a su segundo compañero de viaje, quien se hallaba dormitando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

_–... _¿_Me habrá escuchado?_–pensó Shaoran observando a Milo dormir sin siquiera mover un solo músculo.

Aunque creía que él no era una mala persona, desconocía totalmente su pasado...

En realidad si se ponía a pensar... ni siquiera sabía quién era...

_–Tal vez... hay algún motivo en especial por el que no desea que nadie sepa quién es..._–pensó de pronto mirándolo.

Shaoran imaginó en ese momento que no habría sido bueno que éste lo hubiera escuchado gritar la pesadilla que estaba teniendo...

El único que sabía la verdad era Len. Desde que ocurrió todo aquello y lo conoció hace tiempo atrás, se convirtió en su amigo inseparable... De ninguna manera querría que alguien más se enterara de su pasado... y menos quien a duras penas conocía...

Pero aunque pareciera extraño...

... no desconfiaba de él...

Tal vez porque ambos en cierta manera eran parecidos...

Tal vez porque los dos tenían un pasado oscuro qué ocultar...

Shaoran decidió que ya había ahondado demasiado en el asunto, y se recostó nuevamente en el suelo. Cerró entonces los ojos, e intentó dormirse nuevamente. Su mente comenzó a divagar acerca de otros temas sin importancia, hasta que finalmente cayó rendido ante el cansancio...

El silencio volvió a reinar en el bosque... Sólo se escuchaban los ruidos que hacía Len cuando se movía...

El bosque también se encontraba dormido... O por lo menos casi...

El joven de cabello largo levantaba lentamente su mirada en dirección a donde se encontraba Li. Lo observó unos instantes antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y conciliar el sueño.

Shaoran no se equivocaba... Sí había escuchado...

******OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

_–..._Mmmm... bien...– dijo Kain con una mano en su barbilla en actitud pensativa.

El rey de Níger estaba caminando de un lado al otro del Salón, reflexionando y diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Eriol no le prestaba atención, y se encontraba sentado junto a un escritorio analizando unos documentos y escribiendo unos pergaminos.

_–... _Creo que es una buena idea¿no crees?–preguntó el rey de repente.

Eriol no le contestó, sino que se encontraba concentrado en sus tareas.

A decir verdad, él ya estaba acostumbrado a que Kain deambulara por la habitación y hablara solo. Sabía que con la pregunta que éste acababa de formular no exigía respuesta alguna, sino que él mismo se la contestaba. Por eso mismo, Kain no se molestó en lo más mínimo que su sirviente ignorara ese comentario.

_–_Sí, creo que es lo mejor...–dijo de repente respondiéndose a sí mismo tal y como Eriol pensaba que haría.–¡Eriol!

_–¿_Su Alteza?–preguntó dejando a un lado la pluma que tenía en su mano y levantando su mirada para hacer una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

_–_Necesito que redactes y envíes un mensaje al Capitán de las tropas que mandé para dominar las tierras del sur.

_–_Me temo que las tropas ya han partido, Señor.

_–_Eso no importa–dijo sentándose en su trono–Enviaré a uno de mis soldados para que le alcancen el mensaje.

_–_Como Usted diga... –dijo tomando un nuevo trozo de pergamino y preparándose para escribir–¿Qué es lo que desea que escriba, Señor?

_–_Escribe que...–hace una pausa pensando–... mmmm... que le ordeno regresar cuanto antes a palacio porque prescindo de sus servicios... –Eriol toma nota–... Y añade también que se encargue de dejar al mejor de sus hombres en su relevo...–dijo haciendo una pausa de nuevo–... Sí, creo que con eso ya está bien, no necesito dar más explicaciones...

_–_El documento ya está listo, Su Alteza.–dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie con el pergamino ya sellado en su mano.

_–_Bien, encárgate de dárselo a uno de mis guardias para que realicen la encomienda. Hazlo rápido.

_–_Enseguida, Señor.–dijo haciéndole una reverencia y retirándose del Salón.

_–_Es verdad, me olvidaba–dijo apresuradamente antes de que Eriol se alejara por la puerta.

_–¿_Se le ofrece algo más, Señor?

_–_Dile al soldado que elijas...–dijo sonriendo y con un dejo de maldad en sus ojos–... que su cabeza rodará si no entrega el mensaje y regresa con el Capitán en las próximasdoce horas...

_–_Pero... las tropas ya llevan más de siete horas de haber partido...–argumentó Eriol.

_–_Por eso te dije hace unos momentos que te apresures...–dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Eriol lo miró con desprecio y no dijo nada más. Volvió a hacer una reverencia y se retiró apresuradamente del Salón.

******OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

_–Definitivamente no puedo seguir así..._–pensó mientras se mojaba su cara con la fresca agua del río.

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en una gran roca al borde del arroyo, mirando el brillante cielo azul que se encontraba rodeado de unas pocas nubes.

En las profundidades del bosque reinaba la calma. En verdad ese lugar lo tranquilizaba... Estaba sorprendido de que en un mundo así, existiese un reino en donde hasta el mismísimo bosque expresara de cierta manera esa extraña sensación de paz.

Hacía unos instantes que había enviado a sus compañeros a la aldea a conseguir provisiones. Él les había solicitado que fueran en su lugar, ya que necesitaba tan sólo un pequeño momento de soledad. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos...

Luego de haber tenido esa insistente pesadilla, no había logrado sacar de su cabeza aquellas imágenes que lo atormentaban y lo habían atormentado desde hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Lo acosaban los tristes recuerdos de su padre, de su familia, de su amigo...

Todas las noches que soñaba con ellos un sentimiento de culpa se adueñaba de su corazón..

Culpa por haberle fallado a su padre... por no haber permanecido en el barco... por haber hecho que su amigo de la infancia cayera junto con él...

_–... por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos a todos ellos...–_pensó, tomando una piedra de su lado y arrojándola con fuerza al agua frustrado.

Shaoran se asomó al borde de la roca mirando su reflejo en el agua. Levantó su rostro y miró una vez más el cielo. Era la tarde... dentro de unas pocas horas más anochecería... y la oscuridad lo absorbería de nuevo...

_–... Es hora de que le ponga un fin a esto..._ –se dijo a sí mismo sujetando con fuerza el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello.

Shaoran guardó el amuleto entre sus ropas y juntó sus cosas. Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el agua decidido.

–... y será esta noche...–dijo mientras salía corriendo velozmente y se perdía entre la espesura del bosque.

******OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Konnichiwa! Acá estoy otra vez! Pobrecito Shaoran... u.u snif snif

Este capítulo me quedó algo corto, aunque iba a hacerlo más largo... pero conociéndome sabía que me iba a ir por las ramas n – n. Así que muchas de las cosas que iba a incluir en este capítulo quedarán en el siguiente.

¡Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar de nuevo! u.u En realidad suelo terminar los capítulos rápido, lo que pasa es que nunca me convencen a la primera leída y les hago las mil y una correcciones antes de subirlos a la página. Incluso soy tan obsesiva que una vez subidos, les sigo encontrando errores y los subo de nuevo reemplazando los capítulos por los ya existentes n – n. Soy demasiado detallista, no puedo conmigo!

Bueno en fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado!

Ahora pasemos a los reviews:

**Earane: **Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi fic¿Así que esperas el reencuentro entre Shaoran y Sakura? Pues eso iba a estar en este capítulo, pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo n - n. ¡En verdad espero no decepcionarte! Muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review.

**Ciliegia:** Ohayou gozaimasu a vos también! Espero que este capítulo haya aclarado tus dudas acerca de si la familia Li eran o no los antiguos gobernantes de Clow (acertaste!) ¡En verdad te agradezco que esperes ansiosa las actualizaciones! Te deseo la mejor de las suertes!

**Celina Sosa:** Me alegró mucho que te haya gustado esta historia! Y sí, Shaoran pertenecía a la familia que gobernaba en el Reino Clow, acertaste vos también! Era algo muy predecible, no? n – n. En cuanto a lo que esconde Milo... aahhh no seeeeeeeeeeeeeé! X D Jaja! Si te digo arruino parte de la trama. Eso se sabrá más adelante, don't worry! Y lo mismo pasa con lo que dijo Eriol n - n.

**Belzer:** ¿Así que allá el clima está que es otoño pero parece invierno? Jajaja, acá también, pero estamos en primavera! Aunque hoy hizo calor de verano O . O El tiempo está realmente loco! Muchas gracias por tu review! Me da mucho gusto en verdad de que te agrade mi historia, espero que los capítulos siguientes te resulten igual de interesantes. Ah! Y me encanta que estés "chapado" a la antigua como decís! Es re tierno cuando se encuentra a alguien así n – n.

Bueno, eso fue todo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, tomatazo o lo que sea (menos virus!) a:

sakura (guión bajo) ml (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Y bueeeno, tuve que escribirlo así porque cada vez aceptan menos signos n – n (si alguien sabe cómo escribirlos porfis que me lo diga)

Les deseo a todos la mejoooooor de las suertes!

Matta ne!


	4. Asalto al palacio

**BAJO EL CIELO DE CERULEAN**

**por** **Aneth.**

ooooooooooooooo

"_**Porque bajo este cielo yo te conocí...**_

_**y desde ese día supe**_

_**que estarías a mi lado para toda la eternidad"**_

ooooooooooooooo

**NOTA:**

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amigo Jaunjis! XD

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Los demás, son personajes inventados y YO soy la dueña absoluta de todos ellos!

Este fanfic es realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**ASALTO AL PALACIO**

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor queriendo ser la única dueña del oscuro cielo, mientras que algunas pequeñas nubes intentaban vanamente cubrirla con su manto.

En la cálida noche reinaba nuevamente la tranquilidad, la cual era quebrada en ciertos instantes por ruidos de pasos y armas en las afueras del palacio, entremezclados con el sonido suave del follaje movido por el viento.

Era casi medianoche.

Shaoran yacía oculto tras las altas ramas de uno de los tantos árboles existentes, observándolo todo.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que estaba inspeccionando los lugares elegidos por los soldados para montar guardia.

–...tsk ...–chistó Shaoran molesto mientras le echaba un último vistazo a uno de sus enemigos que se estaba recostando tranquilamente allá a lo lejos sobre uno de los frondosos árboles.

Tal y como había pensado, definitivamente habían aumentado la seguridad en los alrededores y no había cesado desde aquel incidente días atrás.

El rey seguía alerta, lo cual quería decir que debía tener muchísimo más cuidado que la vez anterior. Los guardias estaban diseminados perfectamente por todo el palacio en lugares estratégicos, de manera que si por alguna razón llegaba a ser visto por alguno de ellos, sería fácilmente interceptado por el resto del grupo.

Rayos. Le iba a costar más trabajo entrar por el pasadizo esta vez.

Sonrió contradiciéndose. Después de todo mientras más difícil era la situación más se veía atraído a ello.

Shaoran se deslizó finalmente por la rama en la que se encontraba, cayendo suavemente en el suelo y avanzando por el espeso bosque que rodeaba a una parte del palacio, rumbo a la cueva que había utilizado anteriormente en compañía de sus amigos.

Escuchando voces acercándose provenientes de algunos soldados que inspeccionaban el lugar, se apresuró para entrar al pasadizo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Desafortunadamente, vio que la entrada estaba vigilada, pero a su vez, el soldado encargado se encontraba solo por el abandono temporal de su compañero.

Shaoran sonrió nuevamente. Para él, aquello era igual a pan comido.

El sujeto se encontraba de pie delante de la cueva, con el semblante serio, moviendo sus ojos de un lugar a otro y sujetando firmemente su espada esperando alguna señal de algún inusitado intruso. Shaoran observaba con detenimiento hacia dónde apuntaban los ojos de su contrincante, esperando el momento adecuado para salir de su escondite.

De pronto, el soldado tosió, llevándose la mano izquierda a su boca bajando la mirada por unos instantes.

–_Ahora_–dijo Shaoran dando velozmente un gran salto y cayendo delante del sujeto dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

El soldado, quien a duras penas había tenido tiempo de levantar su mirada, cayó lentamente al suelo inconsciente.

Shaoran se agachó hacia el soldado malherido para correrlo cuando de repente, el ruido del follaje hizo que se detuviera.

Alerta, Shaoran levantó lentamente su brazo derecho hacia aquello que cargaba en su espalda, mientras agudizaba su oído e intentaba oír de nuevo el follaje agitándose.

– _Je_–sonrió de pronto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tranquilidad de la noche fue interrumpida por el imprevisto choque de dos espadas y un leve quejido de dolor.

Silencio otra vez.

Un recién llegado soldado caía de bruces al suelo, mientras que Shaoran limpiaba su espada con su ropa la sangre de éste. La espada del sujeto yacía a su lado partida en el suelo.

Shaoran se agachó y le tomó el pulso.

–_Vaya... sigue vivo_–pensó con una sonrisa.

Aunque la situación fuera de vida o muerte no le agradaba matar...

Shaoran cargó al sujeto y lo depositó dentro del bosque junto al soldado que se encargó de derrotar primero. Se fijó de que estuvieran bien ocultos entre los arbustos para no levantar más sospechas, y se dispuso a seguir su cometido adentrándose en la cueva.

Mientras llegaba al otro lado de ésta, se le ocurrió pensar en cómo diablos iba a hacer para volver si esos sujetos merodeaban por la salida, rogando que éstos no encuentren el cuerpo de su compañero para complicar más las cosas. Molesto, decidió hacer sus preocupaciones a un lado y dejarlas para más adelante, cuando realmente llegue el momento de enfrentar ese dilema...

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Como si de una sombra se tratase, Shaoran esquivó cada uno de los guardias que se le presentaban en el camino. Éstos no sólo habían aumentado en número, sino que prácticamente no dejaban lugar sin tregua, y retrasaban aun más su llegada al objetivo.

Más de una vez pensó en darse media vuelta e intentarlo más tarde a medida que se iba complicando su estadía allí, pero no podía permitirse fallar de nuevo. No esta vez. Después de todo, a lo largo de su juventud, había logrado ser el excelente ladrón que era por superar una increíble cantidad de pruebas.

–... _Tomémoslo como una pequeña travesura más..._–se dijo a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que trepaba con increíble velocidad un muro y descendía sigilosamente.

Observó los alrededores oculto tras una pared, tratándose de ubicarse mentalmente en dónde se encontraba. Si mal no recordaba, estaba en uno de los jardines cercanos a la bóveda. Aquel lugar le resultaba familiar... o sería tal vez porque todos los jardines eran parecidos, quién sabe...

Shaoran se escabulló nuevamente entre los muros del palacio usando como escondite las hermosas enredaderas con flores que pendían de estos. Avanzó un poco más, hasta que pudo reconocer no tan lejos de allí una hermosa fuente adornada con una bella mujer alada. La fuente le resultaba extrañamente familiar, aunque por un lado estaba seguro de no haberla visto nunca...

–... _Pero claro_... –se dijo una vez que su mente le hizo recordar.

Aquella era la fuente en donde se había detenido por tan sólo unos momentos la otra noche. Había estado tan absorto en escapar de aquel lugar que no se había dado cuenta que ésta era una auténtica obra de arte.

Agradeció el haberla encontrado, ya que ahora ya sabía con precisión en donde se encontraba la ventana de la bóveda y además podía saber el camino de regreso.

Shaoran observó cuidadosamente de nuevo a su alrededor, y al ver que no había peligro trepó sigilosamente por las enredaderas hasta el balcón más cercano.

Estaba a punto de subir sobre el balcón cuando unos ruidos provenientes de aquella habitación lo sacaron completamente de contexto.

Pasos.

Y sonaban cada vez más fuerte...

Rápidamente Shaoran se escondió tras una de las paredes laterales justo a tiempo para evitar que una joven, quien salió apresuradamente al balcón dejándose caer molesta sobre la baranda bufando, lo viera.

–¡Pero Señorita, es por su bien!–le dijo una chica acercándosele preocupada, mientras la susodicha muchacha yacía arrojada sobre el balcón.

Shaoran observó la apariencia de ambas jovencitas. La que estaba con la mirada gacha sobre el balcón tenía el cabello corto color castaño claro y llevaba un vestido sencillo color rosado y blanco, mientras que su acompañante tenía el cabello café oscuro recogido en dos trenzas y llevaba puesto una vestimenta mucho más simple y blanca. Shaoran supuso que la joven cuyo rostro desconocía, era alguien importante dentro del palacio, y que la otra muchacha, por la manera tan formal de hablar y por su ropa, debía ser una clase de criada.

–Uf...–se quejó la joven en el suelo sin levantar su cabeza, mientras Shaoran observaba la situación con atención– Ya lo sé Chiharu¡todo es por mi bien! El que no pueda salir de palacio... –dijo levantando su mano y enumerando con sus dedos–... que no pueda relacionarme con otras personas, que no me dejen encontrar el único recuerdo de mis padres, el que tenga que casarme con alguien porque todos dependen de ello ¡incluyéndome a mi, y ahora¡que no me dejen ser libre en mi propio hogar¡Todo es por mi bien¡Todos se preocupan por mí!–dijo enojada y dejándose caer nuevamente frustrada en la baranda.

–Señorita Sakura, cálmese por favor –le dijo la chica preocupada colocando su mano derecha en su hombro.

–¡Lo único que falta es que no me dejen salir de mi habitación!–se quejó nuevamente pero un poco más calmada.

–Lo siento mucho Señorita... pero creo que Su Majestad tiene razón en no dejarle recorrer el palacio por las noches como frecuenta... Es por su seguridad...

La Princesa Sakura guardó silencio unos instantes con la cabeza entre sus brazos intentando recobrar la calma, que rara vez perdía. Se había puesto de malhumor nuevamente con su hermano mayor y había perdido la compostura luego de haber escuchado las nuevas normas de seguridad impuestas por él. Afortunadamente, la plática no duró mucho, y Sakura intentó tomarse lo mejor posible las palabras de su hermano, disimulando lo más que pudo su enojo.

Sakura suspiró una vez más para terminar de desahogarse y le tomó la mano a la chica, mientras que Shaoran se atrevía a asomarse un poco más por el borde de la pared para observar con mayor detenimiento la escena.

–Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación, amiga...–dijo finalmente y con calma, aún con la mirada gacha–Pero es que ya me cansé de todo esto... De día, ahora no hay lugar al que no vaya con escolta, y de noche ni me puedo dar el lujo de ir por los pasillos siquiera...

–Lamento mucho no poder ayudarla como quisiera...–dijo Chiharu apenada por no resultar de ayuda–Me gustaría que...

–Está bien...–dijo la princesa levantando finalmente su cabeza y dejando ver su hermoso rostro sonriéndole. Sus brillantes ojos verdes la miraron con cariño, aunque con un cierto dejo de tristeza.

–_Pero si es..._ –pensó Shaoran mientras la observaba hipnotizado desde su escondite, recordando aquella mirada_–... ella..._–

–No te preocupes, estoy bien–le dijo a la chica fingiendo estar animada y sonriéndole aun más–Sólo me alteré un poco... pero ya estoy mejor nn.

–¿Lo dice en serio...?–preguntó la joven esperanzada, aunque sin creerle completamente.

La princesa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin borrar aquella bella sonrisa de su rostro.

–Ahá... –le confirmó–Es mejor que vayas a dormir... Debés estar muy cansada, hoy tuviste mucho trabajo...

–Es verdad–dijo la muchacha devolviéndole la sonrisa, creyéndole finalmente y dando unos pasos hacia atrás–Voy a retirarme entonces¿seguro que no necesita nada más?

–No, te lo agradezco mucho, no necesito nada... –dijo poniéndose de pie-Buenas noches mi querida Chiharu nn

–Buenas noches a usted también, Señorita–dijo haciéndole una reverencia y desapareciendo adentrándose a la oscura habitación.

Sakura veía a su compañera alejarse en la oscura habitación, mientras continuaba siendo observada por unos ojos ambarinos sin que se diera cuenta. Shaoran vio que su sonrisa desapareció tan fugazmente como había aparecido, pasando de un rostro alegre a uno más triste. Ella suspiró una vez más y bajó la mirada deteniéndose un tiempo en la fuente y en las flores de los jardines. Pasados unos minutos, la princesa volvió a suspirar resignándose completamente y optó por recostarse sobre la baranda del balcón junto a la pared donde se hallaba escondido aquel ladrón, cerrando los ojos y divagando absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

Shaoran retrocedió rápidamente sorprendido por el repentino movimiento de la chica, temiendo que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

–¿_Estará dormida?..._–se preguntó al notar luego de unos cuantos minutos en los que la muchacha parecía haber conciliado el sueño de lo quieta que estaba.

Shaoran permaneció unos momentos observándola, e intentó salir de su escondite, dándose cuenta que aunque la joven no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia de todas maneras estaba acorralado. Trató de moverse un poco, comprobando que ante un movimiento brusco rozaría con sus ropas su cabello y su vestido. La única opción que le quedaba era permanecer en aquel lugar hasta que la joven decidiera irse. Debía quedarse lo más quieto posible. Maldijo para sus adentros el momento en el que se metió en ese lugar. Tranquilamente podría haber elegido uno mejor...

Shaoran intentó tomar y exhalar aire más despacio, aguantando incluso la respiración para que ella no lo escuchara siquiera respirar. Aunque poco resultado le dio aquello... ya que algo se apoderó de sus sentidos, haciéndolo estremecer.

El perfume de su cabello...

El aroma a cerezos...

Ese perfume tan embriagante que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio más de una vez...

Shaoran sacudió su cabeza para intentar zafarse de las sensaciones que le producía el aspirar de ese delicioso aroma pero era inútil. Ya había caído hechizado...

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Primero eran sus ojos... aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda... y luego, su exquisito perfume... Nunca había sentido nada como aquello...

Observó su rostro angelical aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados, y lentamente se fue acercando hacia la joven, sin poder evitarlo... sólo dejándose llevar...

Olvidándose de todo y de todos continuó acercándose, mientras su vista se apoderaba de sus sonrosados y tentadores labios...

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI OIOIOIO**

–¡Tomoyo!–dijo una voz dulce llamando a su compañera.

En el castillo de Níger, tres criadas realizaban sus últimas tareas del día.

El rey ya se había retirado a sus aposentos, dejándoles el camino libre para asear el recinto. Mientras dos de ellas acomodaban los adornos sobre la enorme mesa que se hallaba en el centro del Salón, una joven de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos amatistas observaba la luna llena por la ventana.

–¡Hey Tomoyo!–volvió a llamar la dueña de aquella voz, quien tenía el cabello corto y usaba lentes, mientras limpiaba la mesa y hacía una pausa.

–Ah... O.O–dijo la aludida y sorprendida muchacha dándose vuelta rápidamente–Es verdad, perdonen ...–dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa y agarraba una fuente repleta de copas.–No me di cuenta que...

–Está bien–le dijo sonriendo una de ellas–No quería interrumpirte en tus pensamientos pero...–dijo cargando en sus brazos más y más trastos–... si el rey llegase a levantarse y viera que nos atrasamos con nuestras tareas estaríamos en problemas, amiga...–dijo pasándole los artefactos que acababa de levantar a su otra compañera, quien abandonó rápidamente la habitación para llevarlos a la cocina.

Tomoyo le devolvió alegremente la sonrisa, mientras iba en dirección a la puerta con la susodicha fuente llena de copas.

–Espera–le dijo la misma chica, quien ahora se encontraba pasando un paño dándole unos últimos toques de limpieza a la ventana.

–¿Qué pasa Naoko?–preguntó Tomoyo deteniéndose bajo el arco de la puerta mirando curiosa a su amiga.

Ésta sólo le hizo una seña para que fuera, mientras dirigía su vista nuevamente a través de la ventana. Tomoyo la miró sin entender, y acomodando la fuente para sostenerla mejor, fue donde su amiga.

Bajó la mirada hacia donde Naoko observaba, y vio en la oscuridad del lugar una figura que rondaba por los alrededores.

–¿Que...?–comenzó Tomoyo dejando apoyada la fuente en el borde de la ventana.

–Shhh...–le dijo la chica callándola.–Espera a que pase por la luz de aquellas teas–le dijo sonriente y asomándose más, acomodándose los anteojos.

Tomoyo la observó aun sin comprender, y asomándose de igual forma vio asombrada cómo aquella figura pasaba por la tenue luz de una de las antorchas que se hallaban en la pared.

–¡Pero si es...!–dijo sonrojada y tan sorprendida que empujó sin quererlo la fuente dejando caer (por suerte) sólo una de las copas.

Ambas chicas cerraron los ojos. Naoko se ocultó tras la pared, mientras que Tomoyo optó por taparse la cara con las dos manos.

El ruido del cristal roto se escuchó como eco en el medio del silencio de la oscura noche.

–Ay Dios...–dijo Naoko asustada con los ojos cerrados.

La figura que rondaba por las afueras del castillo se detuvo de pronto y volteó hacia el lugar dónde yacían los cristales. Al adivinar de dónde había caído lo que antes era una copa, levantó su mirada deteniéndose en una ventana en particular.

Un joven de cabello azabache sonrió complacido al ver a una joven asomada en el borde de ésta, con lo que parecía una fuente con diminutas copas (NA: a eso se le llama tener buena vista! o).

Tomoyo alejó lentamente las manos de su bello rostro mirando avergonzada hacia donde se encontraba aquel joven. Éste sonrió una vez más y le hizo una reverencia, alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

Naoko abrió finalmente los ojos, mirando asustada a su amiga, quien se hallaba sonriente y sonrojada mirando absorta al joven alejarse en medio de la oscuridad.

–No sabía que te ibas a poner así...–le dijo Naoko haciéndola reaccionar y acomodar la fuente entre sus brazos una vez más.

–Es que... yo...–dijo acomodando aun más nerviosa las copas.

–¡Tranquila, que las vas a terminar tirando todas!–dijo su amiga exasperándose y ayudándola con el trabajo.

–... Perdón...–dijo Tomoyo bajando la mirada roja como un tomate–No sé por qué yo...

–Jajaja–se rió Naoko quitándole la fuente–Ese tal Hiragizawa sí que te hace perder la razón¿eh?

–¿Eh¿D-De qué estás...?–balbuceó sonrojada más aun.

–¡Oh vamos, amiga!–dijo sonriente avanzando hacia la salida del salón–Aunque te esfuerces en hacerlo, a MÍ no me engañas jeje nn

–... /_oo_/

–¡No tiene nada de malo!–dijo al ver que su compañera bajaba la cabeza apenada.

–Pero yo... es decir... está mal–balbuceó otra vez–Yo soy sólo una criada...

–¡Tonterías!–dijo Naoko alegremente–El Señor Hiragizawa no se fija en cosas como esas... ¡Es una excelente persona!

–Pero es el Consejero Real... y yo...

–Me parece muy gracioso verte tan distraída¡estás en las nubes! –le interrumpió Naoko ignorándola. Tomoyo optó por callarse–Sólo espero que ello no te perjudique... como lo podría haber sido el incidente de recién...–dijo sonriendo mientras Tomoyo le seguía el paso–‚ Te imaginas lo que podría haber pasado si Su Majestad se despertaba! Afortunadamente a estas horas el rey está lo suficientemente ebrio como para dormir como un tronco toda la noche...

Tomoyo sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga y se dirigió con ella a la cocina. Mientras terminaban con sus tareas no pudo evitar sumirse en sus pensamientos intentando disimular en su rostro su preocupación...

Naoko tenía razón. Debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Si el Rey se hubiera despertado por aquel descuido suyo, no sólo ella habría tenido problemas, sino también Naoko... ¿Pero cómo evitar sentirse de esa manera ante aquel joven que le hacía acelerar el corazón con tan sólo mirarla¿Cómo evitar ponerse nerviosa y hacer toda clase de tonterías ante su sola presencia?

Tomoyo recordó una vez más el incidente de la copa, y la sonrisa de él al descubrirla. Un leve color rosado se apoderó del blanco de sus mejillas y sonrió, dedicándole sus bellos pensamientos mientras terminaba de lavar la vajilla restante.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI OIOIOIO**

_**TOC TOC**_

–¡Sakura!...–se escuchó que alguien llamaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

_**TOC TOC TOC**_

–‚ Sakura!–se volvió a escuchar

–¿Q_ue..._–se dijo Shaoran de pronto a sí mismo, abriendo los ojos rápidamente y volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

Shaoran notó lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sonrojándose a más no poder, se hizo a un lado rápidamente rozando sin quererlo el vestido de la chica.

La joven sintió el roce del muchacho con su vestido pero sólo se movió un poco acomodándose mejor en la baranda del balcón donde se encontraba. Definitivamente ella se había quedado completamente dormida...

–‚ _Pero qué rayos estaba a punto de hacer?_–se preguntó Shaoran conmocionado mientras intentaba respirar con más calma–_¡Idiota!_

–‚ HEY MONSTRUO!–seguía llamando aquella voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe de par en par sorprendida y levantándose de un salto, se dirigió velozmente hacia la puerta.

–‚ QUE NO SOY NINGÚN MONSTRUO!–le gritó molesta y algo dormida a su hermano al abrir la puerta.

–¿Ah, no? Entonces dejá de gritarme que vas a despertar a todos con tus rugidos... MONSTRUO–dijo Touya sonriéndole maliciosamente.

–UYYYYYYYYY¿y se puede saber qué hacías VOS gritándome a esta hora!–le respondió molesta.

–Vine a hacerte callar... –dijo sonriente y echándole un vistazo a la habitación para ver si estaba todo en orden– Como eres un MONSTRUO y roncas demasiado fuerte no podía dormir por tu culpa...

–UYYYYYY–dijo ella furiosa apretando fuertemente los puños.

–Uhhhh, estás echando humo... –dijo éste burlándose de ella– Tené cuidado no vaya a ser que te salga fuego por la boca.

–¡ERES UN...!–comenzó diciendo ella.

–Buenas noches, MONSTRUO–dijo éste con la misma sonrisa maliciosa y alejándose rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que ésta daba un fuerte portazo.

–¡Ese Touya es un...!–dijo furiosa apoyada contra la puerta mirando al suelo–¡Diablos!–gritó enojada, mientras se dirigía nuevamente al balcón.

Shaoran, quien para ese entonces seguía maldiciéndose a sí mismo en el lugar por si el sujeto recién llegado se disponía a inspeccionar, observó cómo la joven se volvía a asomar por el borde del balcón mirando a la fuente y al resto de los jardines, más molesta que antes.

–¡Ya es el colmo!–dijo mientras se sentaba en la baranda, como si fuera a deslizarse.

Shaoran consiguió tranquilizarse, y respirando profundamente observó con cierta timidez a la chica.

–_Se va a caer...–_ pensó de pronto al verla peligrosamente sentada tan en el borde del balcón.

Y en el momento menos esperado, la Princesa se deslizó tal y como Shaoran pensaba que sucedería.

–_¡Lo sabía!–_dijo mientras estaba a punto de salir de su escondite en su rescate.

De pronto, la joven hábilmente se sujetó de la pared por la cual caía, y dejándose caer unas cuantas veces, sujetándose de la misma manera, se deslizó con gracia hasta llegar al suelo del jardín.

–... Q-Qué...?–balbuceó sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver, mientras Sakura se arreglaba el cabello y se acomodaba la ropa.

Shaoran la observaba atónito desde arriba. Nunca habría imaginado que una chica pudiera hacer eso... y menos con ese vestido...

Aunque pensándolo bien, sí existía otra chica capaz de hacer algo similar...

Recordó entonces a su prima Meiling... Pensar que ella hacía casi las mismas cosas que él cuando eran niños... Se preguntó en dónde estaría ahora...

Sakura caminó lentamente hacia la hermosa fuente. La observó un tiempo, escondiéndose por unos instantes de uno de los guardias que se encontraban vigilando por los alrededores.

–_Si mi hermano me encuentra acá me mata..._–pensó mientras escuchaba que los pasos del guardia se alejaban cada vez más.

Con precaución, se levantó despacio detrás de la fuente, y se sentó en el borde de ésta admirándola. Desvió su mirada unos momentos para admirar esta vez la hermosa luna que se encontraba suspendida en el oscuro cielo...

La princesa emitió un suave suspiro, mientras miraba hacia el agua y jugaba con las flores que se encontraban flotando a la deriva. Aquella fuente era como una especie de refugio para ella... El quedarse allí, era lo único que la tranquilizaba cuando sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo... Suspiró una vez más y tomó entre sus manos una de aquellas hermosas flores, mientras alguien la observaba desde arriba.

Shaoran permaneció unos momentos mirándola desde el lugar donde se encontraba, hasta que recordó el motivo por el que había ido a ese lugar. Había perdido bastante tiempo ya... Era hora de conseguir finalmente lo que había ido a buscar...

Salió con cuidado de su escondite subiéndose al balcón y miró una vez más a la joven que se hallaba debajo.

Sakura estaba depositando la flor nuevamente en el agua y continuaba jugando con ella.

Shaoran volteó hacia el frente y salió velozmente escalando los muros del palacio rumbo a la famosa bóveda, sin darse cuenta de que era él esta vez el que había sido observado.

La princesa Sakura levantó de pronto la mirada recorriendo rápidamente con sus ojos los muros...

–¿Es posible que...?–se dijo en voz baja a sí misma, al mismo tiempo que no apartaba la vista del palacio, intentando encontrar a aquella persona que se había reflejado en el agua observándola tan sólo unos instantes atrás...

Sakura sonrió, desviando su mirada a la hermosa mujer alada de la fuente.

–¿Lo has visto, madre?_–_le dijo a la estatua–... Es él...– le dijo sonriéndole, mientras daba media vuelta y se escabullía entre las frondosas plantas de los jardines en su búsqueda.

–_Mi hermano se enfadará mucho por esto..._–se dijo a sí misma sonriendo alegremente ocultándose tras la vigilancia de uno de los guardias.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI OIOIOIO**

–Me pregunto si estará bien... Bah, es lógico que sí lo estì no? Después de todo es el mejor de nosotros tres..–dijo Len de pie mirando la brillante luna de plata suspendida en el cielo.–... el mejor de nosotros tres peleando claro estì porque es malísimo tratando con las mujeres jeje... Por más que le enseño no hay caso, no, no... u.u'

Milo se encontraba en silencio escuchando vagamente a su compañero y sentado mirando concentrado las llamas de la fogata que habían encendido entre los dos un par de horas atrás. Hacía rato que Len se encontraba de pie hablando y reflexionando solo.

–...Aunque esta tarde se hallaba un poco... perturbado...–continuó Len con un tono más serio-... sólo espero que eso no le afecte...

Milo apartó su vista de las llamas por un instante y lo miró de reojo.

–...Por cómo están las cosas veo muy difícil que regrese victorioso del palacio...–dijo llevándose la mano izquierda a su barbilla en actitud pensativa.–... Creo que deberíamos ir en su búsqueda...–pensó en voz alta–... tal vez no fue buena idea de que haya ido solo...

Len bajó la cabeza pensando, mientras Milo volvía su mirar a la hoguera nuevamente pensando en las palabras de su compañero.

–... es lo mejor¿no?–preguntó mirando hacia el cielo nuevamente.

Milo ignoró esa pregunta y siguió entretenido en lo suyo. Len cerró los ojos por un instante para después continuar hablando.

–Hey vos...–dijo Len de mala gana llamando a su compañero sin quitar la mirada del firmamento.

Milo lo miró en contestación de su llamado, pero al ver que Len seguía observando el firmamento volvió su mirada a la hoguera nuevamente. Justo en ese momento, Len voltea la cabeza en busca de una respuesta. Al pensar que había sido ignorado, bajó la cabeza de repente comenzando a molestarse.

–¡Hey!–volvió a insistir para que el sujeto no siga ignorando su comentario.

Milo revoleó los ojos y giró la cabeza por... ¿tercera vez, encontrándose cara a cara con su interlocutor.

Len lo miraba con desagrado mientras que Milo continuaba con el mismo rostro relajado de siempre.

–¿Por qué...–comenzó Len casi como un susurro y bajando la cabeza enojándose.

Milo lo miraba indiferente.

–‚ POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME ESCUCHÁS CUANDO TE HABLO!–terminó de decir gritando a los cuatro vientos dejando al otro sujeto casi sordo.

–Te estaba escuchando...–contestó tranquilamente sin quitar esa expresión serena que lo caracterizaba.

–‚ ENTONCES POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME CONTESTÁS!–volvió a gritar perdiendo la paciencia.

–Es que...–dijo haciendo una pausa mirando el fuego y pensando una respuesta adecuada–... hasta ahora no me preguntaste nada que valiera la pena contestar–contestó tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa n - n.

–VOS...–dijo Len furioso al ver que Milo le estaba tomando el pelo–... ‚ ME TENÉS HARTO!

Milo lo miró perplejo sin entender.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué?–preguntó normalmente mientras Len le dirigía una mirada asesina como si en cualquier momento fuera a matarlo.–Siempre me estás mirando con cara de pocos amigos... ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?–dijo calmado sin mosquearse por la mirada de su compañero.

Len estaba por ahorcarlo.

–‚ ÉSE ES EL PUNTO!–gritó nuevamente de pronto, en un tono tan alto que todo el bosque lo escuchó tranquilamente.

A Len le ponía tremendamente furioso el saber que Milo no le había hecho absolutamente nada para molestarlo.

Y ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello, iba a admitir ese hecho, y menos delante del causante de su supuesta _molestia_.

Len bajó la cabeza intentando recuperar el aliento que perdió luego de semejante griterío. Milo lo observó un tiempo esperando a que se calmara.

–Tranquilo–sugirió éste–¿Por qué no te sientas, respiras profundamente y continuamos hablando? n – n –dijo pacíficamente.

–òó''

Len levanto la cabeza de golpe aún más irritado. Si había comenzado a calmarse, ese esfuerzo había resultado completamente en vano.

–‚ Que no te das cuenta que ESO es lo que más odio de vos!–volvió a gritar pero con menos fuerza.

–O.o– Milo lo observó con extrañeza.

–‚ Siempre con esa cara de nada y relajado como si nunca nada te inmutara!

Milo se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla pensando.

–Mmmm... querés decir... ¿cómo ahora?–pregunto dudando o.o.

–‚ SI¡COMO AHORA!–dijo ya exasperándose y bajando la cabeza para volver a intentar recuperar el aliento.

Milo continuaba mirando cómo Len intentaba tranquilizarse con la misma expresión desde que empezó la discusión.

De pronto, vio cómo Len se sentó rápidamente al lado de la hoguera para encontrar la calma.

–Ahora respira profundo y ya–le aconsejó Milo, mientras Len tomaba una buena bocanada de aire y respiraba profundamente tranquilizándose.

–¿Mejor? n – n– le dijo Milo contento de que haya hecho lo que él le había aconsejado.

Len lo volvió a mirar con desprecio.

– T-E O-D-I-O – le dijo molesto con cara de pocos amigos.

–No es verdad–le dijo Milo con una leve sonrisa de nuevo.–Lo que te molesta...–comenzó diciendo mientras le echaba más leña a la hoguera.–... es el hecho de no saber absolutamente nada de mí... ¿o me equivoco?

Len levantó una ceja sorprendido.

–Sos demasiado curioso...–continuó con algo de seriedad–...es lógico que estés enojado conmigo por tanto misterio... n – n

Extrañado, Len abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cómo el sujeto ya había explicado exactamente todo y no se le ocurría nada mejor para acotar, tomó entonces una de las ramas a su lado y la arrojó molesto al fuego imitando a Milo.

–Ahora te odio más ‚–dijo finalmente y gruñendo, mirándolo mal.

Milo sonrió levemente y apartó la vista de él volviendo a las llamas.

–Pronto sabrás todo... –le dijo de pronto sin apartar la vista del fuego. Len lo miraba asombrado de reojo–... Debo aclarar unas cosas...–dijo seriamente– Supongo que no te molestará estar intrigado un poco más¿no?–le dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

Len se quedó un tiempo manteniéndole la mirada intentando disimular su sorpresa y verificando la veracidad de sus palabras. Al cabo de unos minutos, desistió de su tarea y suspirando dijo:

–Ah... en fin...–rascándose la cabeza–... un tiempo más que te odie no me hará nada...–dijo mirando para abajo y echándose para atrás recostándose en el suelo.

Milo hizo lo mismo y se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol que se encontraba detrás suyo, satisfecho con la respuesta de Len. Aquello significaba en su manera de expresarse que había comprendido sus palabras.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el movimiento del fuego sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Len lanzó un bufido rompiendo el silencio.

–Me preocupa...–dijo éste con algo de inquietud y mirando la luna.

Milo levantó de la misma manera la mirada observando el firmamento.

–Él sabe cuidarse muy bien solo...–dijo entendiendo lo dicho por él luego de una pequeña pausa.

Len se quedó un rato en silencio viendo cómo la luna era tapada por unos instantes por un par de grises nubes.

–Quizá...–replicó luego, echándole un último vistazo a aquellas pocas nubes, y cerrando los ojos.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOO IOIOIOIO**

–_Allá está_–se dijo Shaoran oculto tras un muro vislumbrando una de las elevadas torres del palacio.

Las paredes de aquella torre poseían diferentes tipos de ventanas a lo largo de su estructura.

Shaoran centró su atención en la ventana más alta, cuyo diámetro era llamativamente menor que las demás. Recordaba a la perfección el lugar por el que había saltado el otro día, y estaba completamente seguro de que aquella ventana era la que correspondía a la bóveda que él estaba buscando.

Observó la altura y los techos por los que treparía en cualquier instante.

Nada fuera de lo normal...

Así que le echó una última mirada a la torre centrándose esta vez en los obstáculos que obviamente debía eliminar para realizar su trabajo.

Había una gran cantidad de guardias diseminados por el pie de la torre y a su vez, en cada uno de los techos por los que tendría que subir.

–_Genial...–_pensó sarcásticamente_–Arqueros...–_dijo viendo la sombra de un arco que sobresalía por uno de los muros, desapareciendo al instante por el movimiento repentino de su portador.

–_Dos... de ese otro tres..._–se dijo mientras intentaba calcular el número de soldados en cada puesto–_...uno en ese balcón... otro en el del lado este... cinco en aquella terraza... más dos en la base con espadas..._

Con el rostro serio, Shaoran permaneció un tiempo mirando el accionar de los soldados estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos.

–_Lo tengo..._–se dijo al mismo tiempo que salía velozmente de su escondite rodeando el edificio y ocultándose de los soldados que se encontraban al pie de la torre.

Shaoran sacó una de sus estrellas de metal y se colocó tras uno de los muros mirando hacia uno de los balcones, y cuidando de que los demás soldados no lo vieran, la arrojó con toda su fuerza hacia el balcón del lado este.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el soldado cayó hacia atrás y antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo, Shaoran lanzó nuevamente otra de sus filosas armas esta vez hacia un lugar más alejado.

Los guardias giraron instantáneamente hacia el lugar donde cayó clavada la última estrella, provocando que uno de los soldados de la base fuera a investigar, mientras los demás se encontraban a la defensiva observándolo todo.

Shaoran aprovechó ese momento de distracción y trepó por el balcón del caído soldado, entrando por la ventana que precedía a éste.

Una vez dentro, se dirigió por el mismo camino de la otra vez. Llegando a aquella gran puerta y eliminando a varios de los sujetos que la estaban custodiando.

Forzó la puerta con su daga y entró apresuradamente a la sala. Le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que sus enemigos den la señal de alarma.

Comenzó a revisar uno a uno los rincones, en especial aquellos donde había visto aquel símbolo chino la otra vez.

Joyas y monedas de todos los tamaños y colores, tapices, pinturas, libros y manuscritos antiguos pero nada… Ningún mapa o algo que se pareciera a ello…

Shaoran comenzó a impacientarse.

–_Es imposible…_–dijo disgustado.

Estaba completamente seguro de haber visto ese pergamino la otra noche. No entendía cómo era posible que no estuviese allí… si nadie conocía el motivo de su búsqueda…

Escuchó de pronto sonidos de pasos que se acercaban al lugar.

–¡Mierda!...–se quejó furioso, mientras seguía buscando desesperado–No esta vez… no fallaré esta vez…–se repetía volviendo a revisar los rincones.

Los guardias dieron rápidamente la señal de alarma.

–¡Atrás!–dijo uno de los capitanes mientras les ordenaba a sus subordinados derribar la puerta–¡Uno, dos, AHORA!–dando la orden de embestir la puerta nuevamente.

‚ **BLAM!**

La puerta comenzaba a ceder…

Shaoran continuaba desesperado en su búsqueda.

–‚ Maldita sea!–dijo de pronto derribando una de las mesas rompiendo un par de jarrones de cristal.

–‚ AHORA!–se volvió a escuchar del superior, haciendo trizas la cerradura y dejando la puerta entreabierta mientras se adelantaban los soldados.

–¡Ni lo sueñen!–gritó Shaoran furioso tomando uno de los tapices y arrojándolo por la ventana.

Una lluvia de flechas lo atravesó en unos instantes. Shaoran saltó al vacío nos segundos después ante el desconcierto de los arqueros, quienes al reaccionar tarde no llegaron a dar en el blanco.

Shaoran se protegió rápidamente en los muros del palacio, maldiciendo con ira a los soldados, mientras huía ágilmente y preparaba sus armas.

Corrió a toda velocidad por uno de los jardines, esquivando flechas y eliminando guardias.

Estuvo a punto de ser atravesado por una de aquellas flechas si no se hubiera corrido justo a tiempo para que le diese a uno de los hombres.

Trepó una pared, y cuando caía velozmente virando en dirección a la fuente para volver por la cueva, algo embistió fuertemente contra él, cayendo al suelo.

Como un acto reflejo, sacó su daga en medio de la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que una aguda voz se quejaba y sollozaba por el golpe.

–¡E-Esperá–gritó de pronto una chica desesperada.

Shaoran se paró en seco.

–…Y-Yo… yo sólo…–continuó ésta levantando tímidamente la mirada a su interlocutor, mientras calmaba el dolor del golpe en su cabeza con su mano derecha.

Shaoran la miró confundido, viendo cómo ella se levantaba del suelo con algo de dificultad.

–‚ Cuidado!–gritó Shaoran de pronto poniéndose delante de la chica protegiéndola, ante la sorpresa de ésta.

En ese momento, el sonido de las flechas atravesando el aire rompieron el silencio.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

–¡Por aquí!–gritó un soldado llegando al lugar rápidamente con varios de sus compañeros.

El soldado que acaba de hablar era seguido por otros cinco hombres armados igual que él, con excepción de uno de ellos que poseía un mejor uniforme.

–¡No disparen¡Alto!–gritó la voz del superior hacia uno de los arqueros, quien con una señal le ordenó detener el ataque a sus camaradas.

Todos los arqueros se detuvieron pero sin bajar en ningún momento la defensa. Los soldados detuvieron su marcha.

–¡Capitán los tenemos!–dijo uno de ellos dirigiéndose hacia un joven alto y apuesto de cabellos negros.

–Buen trabajo–dijo el capitán Yamazaki acercándose a los intrusos.

Los demás soldados lo imitaron y rodearon apuntándoles con sus espadas.

–¿Pero qué..?–comenzó a decir estupefacto al notar a la muchacha–‚ Qué rayos está haciendo Usted aquí?–exclamó sorprendido al ver el rostro de su princesa, y más desconcertado aún al observar una escena que no se esperaba.

El ladrón estaba arrodillado en el suelo con su mano izquierda cubierta de sangre apoyada casi a la altura de su hombro, mientras que la princesa tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su ropa al igual que en sus manos, y estaba tendida a su lado como si no le importase que aquel sujeto que estaba protegiendo fuese un bandido.

–Arréstenlo–les ordenó a algunos de sus guardias.

Dos de ellos obedecieron la orden y se les acercaron rápidamente para apresar al sujeto. Los otros que quedaban se acercaron también para apartar a la muchacha.

–¡NO¡Esperen un momento!– comenzó a gritar la chica mientras intentaba zafarse.

Shaoran intentó en vano resistirse, puesto que le dolía tremendamente su herida. Y no sólo estaba lastimado en el hombro, sino que también lo estaba en su pierna derecha, herida que no se notaba debido al color oscuro de sus ropas.

Los sujetos le quitaron con dificultad la espada que cargaba en su espalda y la daga que yacía tirada en el suelo.

Uno de ellos le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por detrás, dejándolo casi inconsciente. Sakura comenzó a desesperarse.

–‚ Por favor no lo hagan!–gritó ésta tratando de librarse de los guardias.

–Llévenla a palacio…–les ordenó Yamazaki seriamente.

–‚ NO!–volvió a gritar ella, mientras los guardias la tomaban del brazo y la alejaban del jardín rumbo al susodicho palacio.

Mientras los gritos de la princesa se hacían cada vez más débiles, Shaoran sintió como lo arrojaban al suelo violentamente sujetándole con fuerza ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

Lo levantaron de golpe entre dos, hecho que les resultó más difícil de lo que esperaban puesto que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, y le apuntaron con sus espadas al cuello.

–Nos causaste muchos problemas, sabandija–le dijo maliciosamente Yamazaki viendo el estado lamentable de su presa.

Shaoran levantó levemente la cabeza.

–Imbécil...–le dijo sin llegar a mirarlo a los ojos, ya que aun se encontraba algo mareado del golpe recibido anteriormente.

El capitán frunció el ceño, y acercándosele le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Shaoran lo recibió sin siquiera poder intentar defenderse. Miró hacia el suelo confundido, y escupió un poco de sangre debido a que tenia el labio roto por el golpe.

–Llévenlo a las mazmorras–dijo finalmente el superior mirando severamente a los soldados.

–Sí, señor–contestaron éstos a coro, mientras se disponían a conducir al ladrón a su encarcelamiento.

Shaoran le echó una última mirada de odio al susodicho capitán, intentando resistirse a ser conducido por aquellos guardias. Viendo al sujeto a los ojos, le llamaron la atención las facciones de su rostro. Por alguna razón éstas le parecían extrañamente familiares.

Ignorando aquello y siendo empujado violentamente por los sujetos, caminó como pudo unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo de pronto cómo todo le daba vueltas y comenzaba a verse borroso.

Detuvo de pronto su andar, y ante la sorpresa de todos, Shaoran cayó inconsciente...

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI OIOIOIO**

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola a todos otra vez! Sí, lo sé... esta vez me tardé mas de lo esperado u.u' perdonen perdonen... Es que este fue uno de esos capítulos que definitivamente NO querían ser escritos! O.o Lo escribí y rescribí un millón de veces, nada me convencía... Hasta que finalmente encontré una manera que me dejó bastante conforme (aunque por supus, no del todo jejeje n - n). Espero que de todas maneras les haya gustado! En verdad me esforcé!

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá

Y ahora pasemos a los reviews! n – n

**Celina Sosa: **Siempre tan puntual! n – n Jajaja, es verdad, lo hice sufrir mucho al pobrecito de Shaoran u.u', pero no te preocupes que saldrá adelante¿Y cómo se conoció con Len? Mmmmm... veré qué puedo hacer con eso... Voy a tratar de agregarlo más adelante para satisfacer tu pedido! n – n Si si! Y ya hice aparecer a Tomoyo! En realidad nunca pensé en hacerla aparecer así, sino que pensaba hacerla amiga de la infancia de Sakura. Pero he leído a lo largo de esta página muuuchos fics que son así, e intenté cambiar eso para hacerlo diferente. En verdad espero que te guste como quedó. Muchas gracias por tu review! n – n

**Shiori: **Daijoubu ka? Totemo daijoubu desu ne! XD Jajaja, muchas gracias por tu review! Y perdona por no haber hecho el súper reencuentro SxS que esperabas n.n', el que escribí no fue muy extenso que digamos... (por no decir que no duró nada :P), pero algún día tendrán que cruzar más de dos palabras como se debe, no? n – n Espero saber más de ti por estos lares. Mucha suerte!

**Belzer: **Hermaaaanoooooo Belzer-kun! XDDDDD Jajaja, finalmente estoy respondiéndote el review que me enviaste hace muuucho tiempo! (los milagros existen sisi n – n). Estoy muy contenta que te haya gustado mi historia, pero más me alegro de poder contar siempre contigo! Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, y de que seamos buenos amigos! Gracias por ser siempre tan divino conmigo n – n jeje, y por soportarme por mail juajua! Y espero encontrarte finalmente por el msn! (algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano... nos coincidirán los horarios! O.O). Nos vemos n – n!

**Lizbeth: **Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review! Me puso muy contenta que te haya gustado mi fic! n – n A mí también me encantan las historias de príncipes, reyes y demás... Espero no decepcionarte! La mejor suerte del mundo para vos también n – n.

**Serenity-princess: **Konnichiwaaaaaa! Qué suerte que te haya gustado mi fic! n – n Me puso muy feliz el que me hayas enviado un review! Jaja muchas gracias! A mí también me fascinan las historias de princesas y rebeldes (se notará mucho? O.O) Espero no decepcionarte en los capítulos que siguen! Y también me gustaría saber más de vos por aquí. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de nuevo, y suerte!

**Aguilatro: **HOLAAAAA MY FRIEEEND! XDDDDDD Jajaja, a que tuviste que sacrificar tiempo de tu preciada vida para leer todo de nuevo! n – n Que tieernooo que me hayas dejado un review! Estoy muy feliz de que seas mi amiguete n – n Muchas gracias por estar siempre cuando lo necesito, en verdad! Y también por haberme arreglado la compu el otro día : P, jaja aunque ya murió de nuevo O.O CHAN... no hay caso no no... ¿Qué tengo un don? No será mucho? o.o' duh, gracias igual jeje, pero creo que exageraste un poquito muuuchio n – n. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia! Especialmente porque como bien vos decís, no sos un lector frecuente. MAS TE VALE que aparezca tu review en todos los capis siguientes n – n whooowhooowhoohoo (o como se escriba, vos me entendés n – n). ABAAAAAZOOO DE OSOOO! XD Matta ne!

Y bueno, eso fue todo! Muchísimas gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes por sus lindos comentarios. Y a los que leyeron mi fic pero no dejaron escrito nada porfiiiiiiissssss dejen review! Es muy importante para mí que me digan lo que piensan, para así poder ver los errores y mejorar n – n. Además, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo! Los que escriben fics saben lo lindo que se siente al recibir una opinión. Tendrían que verme a mí saltando por toda la casa jajaja, mareo a todo el mundo n . n.

En fin! Si desean hacerme llegar algún mensaje a mi dirección de mail también pueden hacerlo! (fijense en mi BIO!).

La mejor de las suertes y se me cuidan!

Saludos,

Aneth.


	5. ¿Reencuentro?

**BAJO EL CIELO DE CERULEAN**

**por** **Aneth.**

ooooooooooooo

"_**Porque bajo este cielo yo te conocí...**_

_**y desde ese día supe**_

_**que estarías a mi lado para toda la eternidad"**_

oooooooooooooo

**NOTA:**

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi nii-san Belzer kun! n - n

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Los demás, son personajes inventados y YO soy la dueña absoluta de todos ellos!

Este fanfic es realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

oooooooooooooo

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**¿REENCUENTRO?**

_-¡_**NO**¡Deténganse por favor¡Están cometiendo un grave error¡**Deténganse**!

Tres guardias entraron a la sala común del palacio, mientras llevaban arrastrando con ellos a la princesa del lugar. La muchacha había continuado gritando desesperadamente desde que esos hombres por órdenes de su capitán, la obligaron a retirarse de los jardines. Pero por más que ella no cesaba de resistirse, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para escapar de ellos.

Los rostros de los soldados ni se inmutaban ante los gritos de su princesa. Después de todo debían seguir las órdenes de su superior, de quien estaban completamente de acuerdo en trasladar a la joven a palacio debido a aquel incidente. No les cabía ninguna duda que la seguridad de la princesa Sakura estaba primero y por sobre todas las cosas.

_-¡_Ustedes no entienden¡Déjenme ir!-continuó ella gritando intentando zafar su brazo mientras los guardias continuaban avanzando por los pasillos.

**..._Tenía que decirles_...**

Tenía que decirles que ese ladrón que estaban apresando la había protegido y le había salvado la vida...

_-..._ _que no me estaba_... _haciendo nada malo_... -continuó luchando, al mismo tiempo que las imagen de él protegiéndole le venía a la mente.

Al recordar aquellas imágenes, la princesa Sakura siguió resistiéndose aun con mayor ahínco, intentando con todas sus fuerzas liberar su brazo derecho.

No podía dejarse vencer tan fácil...

**..._Tenía que decirles que se equivocaban_...**

Los guardias notaron inquietos que pasara lo que pasara ella no se daría por vencida. Conocían muy bien el carácter de su protegida y sinceramente desconocían de lo que ésta era capaz. Asi que la sujetaron aun con más fuerza, obligándola a avanzar por el palacio con mayor rapidez.

La princesa notó esa inquietud por parte de los soldados y siguió resistiéndose con más ganas que antes, pese a que ya le dolían los brazos de tanto forcejear.

_-Después de todo, el que lo atraparan... _-pensó mientras continuaba luchando.

La dolorosa imagen de los guardias golpeándolo mientras a ella la apartaban le vino a la mente.

Volvió a desesperarse.

**..._Todo es mi culpa_...**

Sakura estaba tan concentrada en liberarse de aquellos sujetos, y escapar cuanto antes de allí, que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que los mismos guardias se detuvieron bruscamente.

En tan sólo un instante, los hombres soltaron repentinamente los brazos de la joven, irguiéndose y colocándose en una especie de formación. El más importante de los sujetos se colocó delante de los otros dos solados, mientras que miraban seriamente hacia un punto desconocido del fondo del pasillo.

Sakura se los quedó mirando sorprendida justo en el momento en que sintió sus brazos libres. Fue algo que no se esperaba pero...

_Había algo raro..._

Sin darle importancia, dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de largarse a correr...

**_-_Tú no vas a ningún lado**-dijo una voz grave resonando como eco en los pasillos del palacio.

Los soldados se arrodillaron haciendo una reverencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y bajaron la cabeza en señal de sumo respeto.

Sakura volteó atemorizada reconociendo al instante el dueño de aquella voz.

_-Por favor no ahora..._-se dijo a si misma apesadumbrada, levantando levemente y lo más despacio que pudo la mirada hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, escuchando los fuertes pasos que se aproximaban.

El Rey Touya caminaba imponente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban aquellos tres soldados y su hermana reunidos.

Como era de esperarse, había escuchado el movimiento de sus propios guardias entrando en acción en los jardines del palacio, y lo primero que había hecho apenas salió de su habitación era ver si Sakura se encontraba sana y salva.

Conociendo a su hermana, pensó en la posibilidad de que ella estuviese en el medio de tal revuelo. Una terrible desesperación lo atacó de repente cuando vio que aquel mal presentimiento se había hecho realidad.

Sakura echó una tímida mirada para ver el rostro serio de su preocupado hermano. Sabía que si la vez anterior se había enfadado mucho con ella, esta vez explotaría.

La princesa observó que en apariencia, el rey se encontraba cansado y algo agitado. Imaginó que debió haberse recorrido medio palacio en menos de lo que canta un gallo con tal de encontrarla a ella.

Por la soberbia entrada que él acaba de dar, supuso que debió encontrarse a alguno de los guardias, quien le habría narrado los acontecimientos sucedidos. De ahí que su hermano haya ido a su encuentro demostrando una insospechada tranquilidad.

Un terrible sentimiento de culpa la abordó de repente, lo que provocó que bajara la mirada inmediatamente ante la dura y cruel mirada que él le dedicaba.

_-_Tú...-dijo finalmente señalando al primero de sus vasallos-... la escoltarás a su habitación ahora -mirando de reojo a Sakura, quien levantó la vista al escuchar esas palabras.-**Y** **no quiero** que te apartes de la puerta de su habitación¿entendido?

_-¡_Sí, Señor!-gritó el aludido poniéndose de pie.

_-_Tú, ve a vigilar el jardín que da a la habitación de la princesa. -dijo señalando al segundo soldado, quien imitó a su compañero y se puso de pie también.-Quiero que busques a tus compañeros y hagas lo mismo con los jardines laterales, **¿quedó claro?-**dijo acentuando con furia estas últimas palabras.

_-¡_Como Usted diga, Su Majestad!-exclamó éste.

**_-_Vete**-le ordenó secamente, mientras el guardia hacía una reverencia y se retiraba rápidamente por los pasillos de dónde habían venido.

A Sakura le sorprendió escuchar el trato que Touya estaba teniendo con los soldados, ya que aunque él se caracterizaba por estar siempre serio, nunca se dirigía mal a nadie, y bien que podría hacerlo ya que su posición en la corona se lo permitía.

Pese a que ahora él los estaba tratando con respeto, Sakura comprendió por la seriedad con que su hermano pronunció esas palabras que estaba tremendamente furioso y que de alguna manera intentaba disimular el enojo que lo atormentaba.

_-_En cuanto a ti...-comenzó diciéndole fríamente al último de ellos-Te ordeno que me conduzcas donde tu capitán. Quiero ver al prisionero.

_-_Cuando Usted lo desee, Su Majestad-dijo éste repitiendo el gesto de sus anteriores compañeros de ponerse de pie y bajar la cabeza respetuosamente.

**-AHORA**-replicó este de pronto frunciendo aun más el entrecejo, mirando al soldado con señal de impaciencia.

_-¡_S-sí, Señor!-volvió a decir el guardia algo atemorizado por el tono utilizado por su rey.

Touya volteó a ver al soldado que iba a escoltar a la muchacha para que se apresurara a cumplir la orden. El guardia asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia. Luego éste volteó dirigiéndose a la princesa, en señal de que debía comenzar a caminar para poder acatar la orden.

Sakura miró apesadumbrada al soldado entendiendo que debía moverse, y empezó a dar lentos pasos mirando hacia abajo.

_**Después de todo, **_

_**¿qué es lo que podía hacer ella?**_

_**¿Qué era lo que debía decir al respecto?**_

_¿Decir que el ladrón era "bueno" porque éste le había salvado la vida?_

_¿Qué debían perdonarlo?_

Confusos pensamientos comenzaron a acechar a la muchacha mientras seguía caminando...

_**¡Pero aunque le haya salvado la vida o no, **_

_**éste seguía siendo un delincuente!**_

_**¿Acaso iba a confesarle a su hermano **_

_**que desobedeció sus órdenes sólo para verlo?**_

_Definitivamente la iba a tomar por loca... _

_Su hermano nunca aceptaría que quisiera salvar a ese sujeto sólo porque ella confiaba en él... _

_Sólo por eso... _

_**¡No tenía sentido!**_

_Y lo peor de todo... _

_...es que no se le ocurría ninguno otro motivo más convincente, nada más que alegar..._

El rey miró de reojo a la chica yéndose lentamente con el soldado a cargo.

Fijó su mirada entonces en el guardia que lo conduciría a las mazmorras para que se dispusiera a acompañarlo, y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.

Al escuchar los pasos de Touya y del guardia en sentido contrario, Sakura ya no aguantó más... No pudo soportar el irse sin hacer nada e intentó escaparse de su escolta, intentando alcanzar a su hermano. Lástima que con un rápido movimiento, el guardia asió a la joven por el brazo impidiendo que ésta se le escapara.

_-¡_Hermano!-gritó ella tratando de llamar su atención, al ver que no podía dar un paso más.

_-_Discúlpeme, pero tengo órdenes de llevarla a su habitación-le dijo el soldado firmemente sosteniéndola con fuerza.

_-¡_Hermano, yo...!-gritó ella no sabiendo bien qué decir.

_**¿Qué le iba a decir?...**_

_-_Y-Yo...-comenzó diciendo mientras pensaba algo coherente qué mencionar, aunque sinceramente no se le ocurría absolutamente nada- ...¡Puedo explicarlo¡ Sólo d-déjame...!

Touya se detuvo de pronto levantando su mano derecha interrumpiéndola para que guarde silencio, sin voltear siquiera a verla. Sakura cerró la boca en espera de una respuesta a su llamado. Sin embargo, el rey bajó su mano nuevamente luego de un minuto de silencio y continuó con su andar sin emitir palabra alguna.

Ante esa acción, la princesa se quedó algo deprimida y dudó un poco, pero finalmente consiguió armarse de valor y continuó insistiendo.

_-¿_Qué es lo que harás cuando lo veas!-gritó desesperada recordando que iba a visitar al prisionero.

Touya seguía caminando ignorando los gritos de su hermana, siendo acompañado por el otro soldado. El que escoltaba a Sakura seguía con su tarea de impedir que su protegida se escapara.

_-¿_QUE LE VAN A HACER!-volvió a insistir gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

El rey se detuvo en seco ante ese comentario junto con el soldado que lo escoltaba, y volteó mirando a la princesa a los ojos. De repente hubo un sepulcral silencio.

Sakura dejó de forcejear y se quedó estática, asustada por la mirada tan fría y calculadora que estaba recibiendo de su hermano en ese momento.

Esos ojos...

Su hermano nunca la había mirado de esa manera tan extraña...

Esa mirada que reflejaba la frustración y la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mezclada con dejos de preocupación y tristeza.

_**¿Todo eso él estaba sintiendo?...**_

_-_Te he dicho que la llevaras a su habitación**-**le repitió enojado al soldado una vez hubo desviado su mirar de Sakura.-¡**¿Qué demonios estás esperando!-**volvió a ordenar con un tono cada vez más severo.

El soldado tragó saliva al escuchar por primera vez aquel tono de voz tan atemorizante, y bajó la mirada nuevamente asintiendo con la cabeza. Touya apartó la mirada de ambos y volteó de nuevo avanzando en dirección a la salida de la sala, seguido de su vasallo, mientras una perpleja Sakura los observaba alejarse.

Una vez que el rey y su acompañante desaparecieron en la oscuridad de los pasillos, el guardia intentó entonces hacer reaccionar a la chica tirando de su brazo. Sakura, quien aun seguía dura como una piedra en el mismo lugar, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la situación, y mientras salía de su trance, notó que el guardia la había soltado finalmente.

_-_Debo acompañarla a su habitación, Señorita-le dijo éste amablemente.-No se resista por favor, no quiero problemas...-dijo tomando un tono más serio- Recuerde que yo sólo cumplo órdenes...

Sakura continuaba de pie, y sólo escuchó aquellas palabras sin prestarle mucha atención al soldado.

Todavía se encontraba bastante confundida acerca de todo...

_-¿_Alteza?- insistió el hombre.

La princesa levantó la mirada hacia el sujeto respondiéndole el llamado.

Finalmente, Sakura hizo un movimiento lento de cabeza asintiendo a lo dicho por el guardia, y mientras miraba hacia el suelo sumida en su gran revuelo de pensamientos, comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos siendo escoltada por el hombre rumbo a sus habitaciones.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Los soldados caminaban firmes y con algo de lentitud trasladando al bandido malherido. El lugar estaba oscuro casi por completo, de no ser por unos escasos rayos que asomaba por una de las pequeñas ventanas cubiertas por barrotes que ventilaban algunas de las celdas. El silencio que reinaba en las profundidades de las mazmorras era quebrado por el eco de los pasos de los soldados avanzando por el laberinto de pasillos. Su capitán lideraba el equipo avanzando por delante de ellos indicándoles el camino que debían seguir.

Yamazaki frunció el ceño decidido una vez hallado el objetivo al cual deseaba llegar. Mientras caminaba, volteó haciéndoles una seña a los guardiasseñalándoles el lugar. Los guardias asintieron, aminorando el paso a medida que se aproximaban al lugar indicado.

El capitán se hizo a un lado, mientras uno de ellos introducía una llave en la cerradura de una de las puertas, abriéndola e introduciéndose en el compartimiento junto con su compañero y su presa.

Yamazaki veía pensativo cómo depositaban violentamente al sujeto en el suelo. Se preguntó entonces si su rey ya se había enterado de la situación, y si cabía la necesidad de que se hiciese presente. Habían transcurrido tan sólo unos minutos desde que ese hombre había perdido el conocimiento.

_-Miserable_-maldijo mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

No soportaba la idea de que ese sujeto estuvo a punto de lastimar a la princesa que él y todos sus compañeros protegían con todo su ser... Había jurado proteger la vida de su rey y de todos los que habitaban aquella casa real desde que entró bajo el mando de sus soberanos.

No iba a permitir que algo les sucediese a ellos. Después de todo les debía el gran cuidado y hospitalidad que tuvieron para con él desde que llegó al reino luego de aquel incidente...

Ese incidente en el que... No, mejor no recordar...

No iba a fallarle a alguien tan importante de nuevo.

_-_Listo, señor. -le dijo uno de los guardias interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-Ya le hemos quitado todas sus armas.

_-_Bien-respondió éste, observando de pronto que el ladrón aun llevaba cubierto el rostro con la ropa que llevaba.-Quiero que las dejes donde está guardado el resto del armamento.

_-_En seguida-dijo éste retirándose por la puerta de la celda cargando aquellas armas.

El otro soldado que poseía ahora las llaves cerró la puerta y se dispuso a trabarla.

_-_Un momento-le dijo Yamazaki de pronto acercándosele, mientras el guardia detenía su labor sorprendido.

_-¿_Señor?-le dijo el guardia confundido, mientras éste lo hacía a un lado y abría nuevamente la puerta-¿Qué es lo que va a...?

_-_Tranquilo-le dijo el capitán entrando arrodillándose lentamente ante el ladrón-Es que falta un pequeño detalle...

_-_Pero, Señor... ¡es peligroso! El sujeto puede despertar en cualquier momento...-insistió el soldado.

_-_Con las heridas que tiene es imposible que despierte ahora... Está perdiendo demasiada sangre...-dijo mientras observaba con detenimiento su rostro y su cabello, que pese a estar parcialmente cubierto le resultaban familiares.

Una extraña e incómoda sensación lo invadió de pronto. Recordó entonces, aquella mirada de odio que le había dirigido el sujeto momentos antes de caer inconsciente.

Esos ojos desafiantes... Estaba completamente seguro de que no era la primera vez que los veía. Y eso descontando la otra noche que había asaltado el palacio de igual manera y se le había escapado de las manos.

Algo no le gustaba nada...

_-¿_No cree que debamos esperar a Su Majestad?-preguntó el guardia inquieto.

Yamazaki frunció el ceño e ignoró el comentario de su compañero.

_¿Por qué demonios se encontraba tan inquieto¿Qué era aquello que le disgustaba? _Más allá de que era una ruin sabandija que debía pagar por atentar contra la seguridad de la familia real, había algo más...

_-¿_Capitán?-insistió nuevamente el otro mirando hacia los pasillos-Su Alteza se dirige hacia este lugar y...

Harto de dejar la realidad en sólo inútiles sospechas, Yamazaki no lo dudó más y apartó de pronto las ropas que le cubrían el rostro al prisionero.

En ese momento, su mente quedó completamente en blanco...

_-¿_Capitán, me escucha?-siguió diciendo el guardia mientras entraba al compartimiento.

Yamazaki se quedó completamente quieto, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, ya que una ola de recuerdos lo invadió de golpe.

Recordaba esas facciones...

Ese cabello desordenado y rostro serio que no se inmutaba ante nada... Aquella mirada que desafiaba al que osaba interponerse en su camino...

_-_Imposible...-alcanzó a decir casi en un murmullo.

_¿Podría ser que...? _

_No... él está..._

**_-_Veo que lograron atrapar al intruso...**

Yamazaki salió de su trance al escuchar aquella voz resonante y gruesa detrás suyo. Pudo reconocer al instante a su dueño, y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, dio media vuelta y saludó respetuosamente. El rey lo miró extrañado debido al sobresalto repentino del soldado.

_-_S-Su Majestad-dijo temblorosamente.-Mil disculpas, no... lo oi venir, Señor.-dijo algo nervioso.

El rey Touya estaba demasiado furioso como para darle importancia a aquella actitud, así que se adentró en la habitación mientras los otros soldados aguardaban afuera. Observó detalladamente el rostro del causante de sus preocupaciones sin tomarse la molestia siquiera de arrodillarse.

_-_Buen trabajo.-le dijo fríamente a su subordinado.

Yamazaki lo miró inquieto a los ojos y nervioso dirigió su mirada al prisionero que yacía tirado en el suelo. Sintió la mirada fría de su anfitrión y volvió rápidamente su vista hacia él.

_-¿_Sucede algo malo?-preguntó Touya mirándolo sospechosamente levantando una ceja.

_-_N-No, Señor... Es sólo que...-dijo casi balbuceando mientras era observado por sus mismos guardias. A ellos les parecía sumamente extraño que su propio jefe estuviese nervioso de ese modo-... ¿Q-Qué es lo que desea que hagamos con el prisionero?-se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

El rey guardó silencio, meditando un poco la respuesta que iba a dar. En todos sus años como gobernante, nunca había tenido un caso tan difícil... Y aquello se debía que el reino en el cual vivían era demasiado pacífico. Por el sólo hecho de haber atentado contra su hermana, su única familia, hacía que deseara acabar con sus propias manos con ese sujeto. El problema era que su propia moral se lo estaba impidiendo... Nunca podría acabar con la vida de alguien, no era esa clase de tirano... Su padre nunca lo había hecho, y no iba a empezar él ahora...

Furioso por eso, apretó fuertemente los dientes y frunció el ceño aun más de lo que ya estaba.

La única opción que le quedaba era perdonarle la vida, pero cortándole las alas de libertad que anteriormente éste poseía. Sí, eso era lo mejor... Sabía perfectamente que no hay peor castigo para un ladrón que el mantenerlo aislado y encerrado por el resto de sus días. Por lo menos hasta que resuelva qué hacer con él...

_-_Se quedará aquí hasta que yo lo ordene.-contestó entonces de mala gana, sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría de haber dado tal veredicto.-Quiero que tú te encargues de su vigilancia durante su estadía aquí¿me oíste Yamazaki? **No toleraré que este sujeto vuelva a salirse con la suya**-dijo denotando en el tono de su voz una tremenda ira.

_-¡_S-Sí, Señor!-exclamó éste irguiéndose, aun algo confundido.

Diciendo eso, el rey miró nuevamente al ladrón con un completo desprecio, y salió de la habitación mientras los guardias se hacían a un lado dejándole el paso libre.

_-_Te doy completa libertad de hacer con él lo que quieras.-añadió volviéndose a Yamazaki quien aun se encontraba dentro de la celda.-Si deseas golpearlo hazlo, tienes mi entero permiso. Confío en tu sano juicio para tratarlo como se merece.-dijo fríamente pero un poco más calmado que antes.

_-_Como desee... Señor.-contentó éste dudando aun más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

El rey no dijo nada más, por lo que se retiró por donde vino seguido de su escuadrón de guardias, dejando solos al soldado con su capitán. Esa noche ya había tenido suficiente.

_-_Capitán¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó éste una vez que Su Alteza se había alejado lo suficiente.-Lo noto algo... perturbado...

_-_Sí, estoy bien...-contestó lentamente mirando nuevamente al sujeto en el suelo.

El otro guardia no se creyó completamente aquellas palabras, pero aguardó una nueva reacción por parte de su superior.

Yamazaki se arrodilló nuevamente en el piso confundido por la gran cantidad de pensamientos que lo mareaban.

Ya no sabía qué pensar... Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa...

_¿Era posible que aquel muchacho fuese la persona que él conocía desde que era tan sólo un niño?_

_Pero si él estaba muerto... ¿Cómo podía ser que...?No, no tenía ninguna prueba de ello... Si él mismo había podido sobrevivir a ese incidente de milagro¿por qué no...?_

Yamazaki recordó entonces el modo en que amenazó la vida de la princesa durante los dos asaltos que realizó al palacio, y la manera de actuar de la persona a quien se refería. Un sentimiento de desprecio se apoderó de su ser de golpe, ya que recordaba a la perfección la honradez y decencia con la que aquel niño se caracterizaba. Aquel corazón noble e indomable que admiraba con todo su ser y que soñaba con imitar algún día.

_-No... Lo conocía bastante bien... _-pensó más calmado y respirando profundamente mientras lo hacía- _Es imposible que él llegase a actuar de esa forma...-_dijo con una mano en la cabeza removiéndose el cabello-_ Sólo estoy imaginando cosas..._

_-¿_Señor?-volvió a insistir su vasallo viendo que su superior estaba absorto en sus pensamientos sin moverse de su lugar.

_-_Ya, ya...-le dijo éste harto de que lo llamara continuamente. Pese a que estaba inmerso en sus recuerdos había podido escuchar vagamente los llamados insistentes de aquel hombre de trasfondo.

_-_Mil disculpas, es que...

_-_Está bien-dijo lanzando un suspiro de frustración ignorando aquellas disculpas.

Yamazaki salió finalmente de la celda, dejando que el otro guardia cerrara la puerta con llave. Mientras el soldado realizaba esa acción, su capitán miraba con cierto desagrado al prisionero tras los barrotes.

_-Aun así, el parecido es sorprendente..._-murmuró de pronto.

El soldado lo miró extrañado mientras guardaba en su cinturón el manojo de llaves.

_-_No, dámelas.-dijo de pronto quitando la vista del sujeto y fijándola en su vasallo-Yo tomaré la responsabilidad tal y como Su Majestad me ordenó. Tú encárgate de la vigilancia en los alrededores al igual que el resto de tus compañeros.

El guardia asintió seriamente y sin dudarlo le entregó las llaves a su superior, mientras lo miraba curioso por el extraño comportamiento anterior de éste.

_-_Vámonos-finalizó entonces.

Yamazaki guardó las llaves en el cinturón de su uniforme y al mismo tiempo que era seguido por el soldado se dirigió a la salida del lugar disponiéndose a cumplir la orden que le habían encomendado.

Tenía el mal presentimiento de que su trabajo allí aun no terminaba...

-**FLASHBACK-**

_El día estaba en verdad hermoso. El sol iluminaba las colinas cubiertas de un extenso manto de pasto, mientras que unas pocas nubes flotaban en el firmamento sin poner oposición alguna a aquel brillante resplandor. _

_La temperatura estaba agradable, no hacía ni frío ni calor. Era un bello día típico de primavera._

_Un niño vestido con sencillos ropajes estaba avanzando sobre las bajas colinas de regreso a su hogar, mientras admiraba distraído la belleza de aquel lugar tan pacífico. Podía divisar no muy lejos de allí una gran e imponente construcción, hacia donde tenía planeado dirigirse para cumplir una de sus tareas._

_Alegre, desvió su mirada hacia la espada que cargaba en sus brazos para admirarla una vez más. Para un noble guerrero de alta estirpe podía ser que aquella simple arma no significara nada en lo absoluto, ya que carecía de ornamenta y adorno algunos. Sólo era un pedazo de metal con un pequeño mango para sujetarla y poder blandirla. Aun así, el niño miró contento y satisfecho a aquella espada, porque sabía muy bien que con ella aprendería a ser un guerrero... Si lograba dominarla, podría convertirse en un valiente guerrero que defendiera a su país y a las personas que él más estimaba..._

_-¡Ey, Yamazaki!-gritó una muchachita de cabellos negros desde lejos, mientras agitaba ávidamente la mano en señal de saludo._

_-¿Huh?-se dio vuelta el chico al oír que lo llamaban interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos- Ah, hola Meiling...-contestó alegre, viendo cómo la chica se acercaba corriendo a donde se encontraba él._

_-¡Señorita Li para ti! u-u -dijo sonriente con actitud altanera y quitándose el cabello del rostro._

_-No seas molesta, Meiling-dijo otro muchacho con el rostro serio, quien llegaba caminando tranquilamente detrás de ella-Es nuestro amigo, no nuestro sirviente-le dijo sin cambiar en ningún momento la expresión seria y serena de su rostro._

_Yamazaki se dio cuenta de que aquel muchacho se había molestado con el comentario de Meiling porque hubo un cambio en el tono de su voz. Observó que de no haber sido por eso, no habría notado aquella diferencia._

_-¡Claro que lo es, Shaoran!-dijo aun más creída que antes y esbozando una mayor sonrisa- Si su padre nos sirve pues él también debería hacerlo¿no? u-u-dijo lanzando una carcajada y riéndose estruendosamente._

_Shaoran se llevó una mano a la cabeza suspirando resignado al oírla, como si ya estuviese demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitudes. Sabía que Meiling no lo decía con mala intención, pero definitivamente era algo más fuerte que ella._

_-Ignórala-le dijo al muchacho mientras Meiling continuaba riéndose ignorando a los otros dos._

_Yamazaki sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo despreocupadamente._

_-No hay problema, no me molesta llamarlos "Li"...-dijo tranquilamente sin borrar esa sonrisa característica en él._

_-Como quieras...-dijo Shaoran algo frío encogiéndose de hombros, viendo a su prima que dejaba de reír y seguía jugando con su pelo recogido en un par de las coletas sin prestarle atención a esos dos. -A propósito¿qué es lo que estás haciendo con esa arma?-preguntó observando curioso la espada que Yamazaki cargaba en sus brazos._

_-La llevo donde mi padre-dijo mientras comenzaba a andar-Son para el entrenamiento..._

_-¿Tu padre continúa entrenando?-preguntó Shaoran sorprendido mientras le seguía el paso-¡Pero si no lo necesita! Lo he visto pelear varias veces y es excelente...-volvió a decir sin inmutar la expresión de su rostro de nuevo._

_Yamazaki sonrió complacido._

_-Es verdad, mi padre es grandioso-contestó con orgullo- Pero aun así sus habilidades en combate no superan a los de Su Majestad... Es por eso que él continúa entrenando..._

_Shaoran continuó andando a la par de su amigo en silencio, mientras Meiling cesaba de jugar con su cabello y notaba que la habían dejado atrás. _

_Rápidamente y refunfuñando logró alcanzar a ambos, y de un gran abrazo se colgó del cuello de Shaoran._

_-Ay¡Meiling!-gritó éste sobresaltado- ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!-le dijo tratando de librase de ella, mientras que Meiling lo ignoraba y sujetaba cada vez más fuerte._

_-Algún día seré igual de fuerte que él-continuó Yamazaki ignorado aquella escena que veía bastante seguido-¿Sabían que mi padre derrotó a un dragón en una de las expediciones?-dijo muy emocionado captando la atención de los otros dos jovencitos._

_-¿Eh? O.O-exclamó Shaoran escuchando atentamente._

_Meiling suavizó el abrazo y también se dispuso a escuchar a su compañero. _

_-Creí que los dragones sólo existían en los cuentos...-dijo Shaoran confundido mirándolo fijamente y haciendo una pausa incitándolo a continuar._

_-No, es verdad¡sí existen, y son de diferentes tamaños y colores. -Meiling levantó una ceja prediciendo lo que se venía-¡Mi padre derrotó a uno enorme de color negro y con dos alas en la espalda! Y tuve suerte de salir vivo, ya que esos son los más peligrosos, porque lanzan burbujas por la boca y nunca van solos, sino que van en manadas. _

_-¿Bur... bujas? O.o-preguntó Shaoran extrañado- Yo creí que... lanzaban fuego por la boca...-dijo recordando aquellas historias que había escuchado de parte de sus hermanas, bajando la mirada._

_-No, no¡esos son los dragones rojos! -Meiling frunció el ceño y suspiró resignada negando con la cabeza-A esos hay que matarlos de día, ya que de noche se reúnen en grupos de ocho dragones y bailan a la luz de la luna. _

_-¿D-Dragones que bailan? O.o-preguntó Shaoran levantando rápidamente la mirada no creyendo las palabras que acababa de oír._

_Yamazaki sonrió más que satisfecho porque sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que deseaba._

_-Sí¡claro que bailan!-continuó emocionado- Es como un ritual que dura tooooda la noche...-dijo haciendo movimientos con las manos como si estuviese bailando-... y cuando amanece se despiden y se van a dormir por separado. ESE -subrayó de pronto sobresaltándolos-... es el momento en el que hay que matarlos._

_-¿E-En serio! -preguntó Shaoran totalmente asombrado, tratando de memorizarlo por las dudas._

_-¡Son mentiras!-dijo Meiling mirando para otro lado y negando nuevamente con la cabeza, viendo cómo su primo procesaba seriamente el cuento de su amigo._

_Yamazaki sonrió complacido al ver que una vez más, su amigo se había creído completamente su historia, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su arma._

_-Sip-le afirmó a Shaoran- ¡Así que yo seré tan fuerte como mi padre y podré derrotar a muchos dragones! A partir de ahora él me entrenará¿no es fantástico?_

_-¿Eh?-Meiling abrió grandes los ojos- ¿Entrenarás¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?-dijo Meiling saltando de pronto y soltando a su primo, mientras miraba a Yamazaki y luego a Shaoran enojada._

_-¡NO ES JUSTO!-dijo plantándoseles delante impidiéndoles continuar andando cruzándose de brazos. -¿POR QUÉ USTEDES PUEDEN HACERLO Y YO NO!_

_-Porque vos sos una chica Meiling, simplemente por eso...-dijo Shaoran de mal humor sabiendo que empezarían a discutir de nuevo._

_-¿Y eso qué tiene!-dijo apretando fuertemente los puños-¿Creen que no puedo ser más fuerte que ustedes!_

_-Ya... Meiling, no es nuestra culpa¿de acuerdo?-dijo Shaoran tratando de apaciguar las cosas, aunque también sabiendo que su prima estaba comenzando a exasperarse._

_-Además, tú nunca podrías soportar un entrenamiento tan duro u-u-dijo Yamazaki haciendo una pose de héroe con su espada-El blandir un arma no es algo para niñas. _

_Los ojos de Meiling estaban que echaban fuego. Shaoran tragó saliva. Sabía que ese comentario no pasaría desapercibido por ella._

_-¿AH SI!-gritó de pronto mirándolo como si se lo fuera a comer._

_Una gota de sudor rodó por la nuca de Yamazaki cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho._

_-¡A VER QUIÉN ES MÁS FUERTE!-gritó saltando sorpresivamente sobre el aludido, mientras éste caía violentamente dándose un tremendo golpe contra el suelo._

-**FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Yamazaki despertó sobresaltado, respirando agitadamente mientras trataba de ubicarse en tiempo y espacio donde se encontraba.

Pudo ver por la luz del sol que hacía pocos minutos que había amanecido.

Recordaba que había estado haciendo guardia toda la noche, rotando de sitio con sus otros compañeros para que la situación no se volviese tan densa. No recordaba con detalle el momento en el que se había quedado dormido... De seguro habían sido tan sólo unos pocos minutos.

Miró a su alrededor y recordó la última rotación de puesto que había realizado. Se enfureció consigo mismo por haber decaído ante la presión de Morfeo, aunque hubiese sido tan sólo por un tiempo tan escaso. Estaba tan concentrado en cumplir con su deber que ni cuenta se había dado del transcurso de las horas.

Con su mano derecha se acomodó el cabello y sacudió su cabeza despabilándose un poco, ya que todavía le quedaba un tiempo más de guardia antes de que Su Majestad despertase y manipule el regimiento de soldados a su antojo. De seguro le cambiaría sus horas de trabajo para que vigile el palacio al anochecer, por lo que ahora supuestamente venía un merecido descanso.

Se puso de pie haciendo que su vista vagara por los alrededores, haciendo que su vista se acostumbrase al brillo escaso de la luz que poco a poco iba en aumento.

Recordó entonces aquel sueño que acaba de tener, y esbozó una triste sonrisa ante aquel feliz recuerdo. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no soñaba con aquellos dos niños... De seguro que lo sucedido esa noche tenía algo que ver... Recordó entonces sus inútiles sospechas ante aquel miserable que ahora estaba vigilando.

Maldijo el momento en que pensó, que pudo existir una mínima posibilidad de que aquel sujeto fuese una persona que él estimaba. Sólo fueron unas estúpidas suposiciones que deseó no volver a tener.

Sin embargo, ahora que había tenido ese sueño esas sospechas cobraban aun más... ¿sentido?

_**¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?**_

Sinceramente creía que estaba enloqueciendo o algo por el estilo.

El parecido es sorprendente, es verdad... pero eso no quiere decir que...-dijo llevando su mano derecha hacia su frente con cierta frustración.

Se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza lanzando un grito de irritación.

_-¿_POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME SIENTO TAN INTRANQUILO!-exclamó dejándose caer sobre la pared que tenía a sus espaldas.

Definitivamente había algo que no le gustaba... Era la primera vez que se sentía de aquella forma tan molesta...

Pero si estaba haciendo lo correcto... ¿o no?

_-_Tal vez, si yo...-pensó mientras recordaba lo vivido aquella noche.

"_-Con las heridas que tiene es imposible que despierte ahora... Está perdiendo demasiada sangre..."_

**_-¡_DIABLOS!-**gritó entonces pegándole un puñetazo a la pared, sintiéndose algo culpable al recordar aquellas palabras dichas por él mismo esa noche.

"_-Te doy completa libertad de hacer con él lo que quieras... Si deseas golpearlo hazlo, tienes mi entero permiso. Confío en tu sano juicio para tratarlo como se merece."_

_-"Para tratarlo como se merece"-_ repitió lo dicho por el rey para sí, suspirando por sentirse tan culpable.

¿De donde salía aquella culpabilidad¿Si estaba realizando lo correcto?

¿QUÉ RAYOS LE ESTABA PASANDO¿Todo por causa de un simple sueño!

Yamazaki exhaló profundamente tratando de apaciguar esa confusión que lo atormentaba.

Aunque no fuese aquella persona a la que se refería... y sólo fuera un simple bandido...

_**No podía dejarlo así...**_

Odiándose a sí mismo, y a su condenada conciencia, dejó sus cosas en el lugar donde se encontraba y se adentró a los pasillos de la prisión.

Estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer...

_Continuará..._

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

**Comentarios de la autora:**

HOLA A TODOS! Sí, más de uno me estará matando porque no actualicé rápido... Me disculpo mil veces por eso! u.u Es que en realidad soy de esas personas que se desconcentran muuuy fácil, y cuando le pierden el hilo a las cosas pues... le pierdo el hilo a las cosas n - n. No, en serio, me cuesta mucho retomarlas después... Soy de esas personas que si no las terminan ESE MISMO DIA, y por una de esas casualidades de la vida me interrumpen o algo, dejo por la mitad lo que estaba haciendo... Tengo muuuchos proyectos que quedaron a medio terminar, lo cual no quiere decir que no los continúe, sino que lo hago pero un tiempo más adelante... Por suerte tengo a mis mejores amigos, y a ustedes también, que me motivan a sentarme y hacer un esfuerzo para volver a concentrarme jeje n - n. ¡Muchas gracias en verdad!

Con respecto a este capítulo, me gustó mucho cómo quedó, sólo que en mi opinión estuvo un poco denso... Quise dejar en claro la confusión de los personajes, y cediéndole un poco el protagonismo sólo por este capítulo a Yamazaki, ya que quise que el momento en que él descubre quien está bajo la máscara de ese ladrón, no fueses algo al pasar. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios para decirme qué les pareció (si piensan lo mismo que yo, si les aburrió, etc n - n).

¡Estoy re feliz porque me llegaron muchos reviews! XD Estoy muy contenta de que les guste mi historia, y espero que les guste mucho más¡porque la trama se está poniendo interesante! Gracias especiales a Sakki-chan, por haberte tomado tu tiempo en dejarme un review (yo se amiga que estás súper ocupada!) y a mi compañera Gigi que me ayuda con el fic aportando ideas n - n. Juntas somos invencibles! o Yeah!

Jajaja, bueno ahora sí¡llegó el turno de los agradecimientos!

**hillary:** Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic! n - n Y espero complacerte con las escenas románticas de Sakura y Shaoran. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Danielita:** Hola a ti también! Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes (igual no tardé taaanto como la vez anterior n n' jeje). Voy a esforzarme para en verdad no tardar tanto, porque me cuesta mucho fijar toda mi atención en algo u.u. Es más, ya mismo estoy escribiendo el capi que sigue. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y espero saber más de ti por aquí (si es que no me hiciste la cruz antes, no? n - n jajaja)

**Saku-Cerezo:** Konnichiwa a ti también! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado esta historia! Espero que me digas la próxima vez si este capítulo fue de tu agrado o no. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review¡Ja ne!

**Serenity-princess:** ¡Konnichiwa Mayra-chan! (si escribía tu nick, iba a ser muy largo jeje n - n). ¡Sí, actualicé, actualicé, actualicé! XD Me disculpo contigo por no haber actualizado antes. No te preocupes que esta historia NO la pienso abandonar por nada del mundo, aunque me cueste mil veces concentrarme y sentarme a escribir! XD Voy a intentar subir el próximo capi más rápido. Y también sé que esperabas momentos SxS u.u, esta vez no se me dio la oportunidad... pero espero darte el gusto en la próxima n - n. Y no odies tanto a Yamazaki jajaja, pobrecito, el sólo cumple con su deber, sabes? n - n. Para mí, es uno de los personajes más simpáticos jeje. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y espero saber más de ti. ¿Qué pasó con tu historia? Ahora soy yo la que pide que actualices! D

**Undine**¡Hola! Me alegro que mi fic te haya parecido interesante. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! n - n

**Lizbeth:** ¡Konnichiwa Lizbeth-chan! Gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por el apoyo que le das a mi fic n- n. ¡Estoy muy contenta de tener a lectoras como tú! Y me alegro mucho que te haya agradado el capi anterior. ¡Espero que éste cumpla con tus expectativas! Y que me digas qué te pareció (no quedó denso? O.o hoe?) Jajaja¡muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Selene Kiev:** Jajaja, me morí de risa con tu review! XD Oh no... no vengas para matarme, actualicé actualicé! OH MY GOSH! Jajaja, mil disculpas para ti también. Espero que la escena en que Yamazaki "descubre" a Li haya sido de tu agrado. Lamento no haber puesto de los demás personajes esta vez, pero lo haré para la próxima. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y espero saber más de ti otra vez n - n .

**Nightguest:** HOE? O.o You changed your nick! XD Thanks sooo much for reading my story. I'm very glad to see that you love it! I'll really apreciate your entire support with me and my crazy ideas XD Hahaha, I send u a huuuuuuge abazo de oso and a lot of CHAN's tsunamis! (CHA CHAN CHAN XD). Whooowhooowhoo…whoo n - n

**Belzer:** KONNICHIWAAAAA BELZER NII-SAN! Sí, actualicé, actualicé! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capi n - n., en especial la escena de Sakura y Shaoran. Estoy re feliz de que te haya parecido tierna (tuve muchas dudas al escribirla o.o). Gracias miles por tu apoyo, en verdad n - n. Espero que me cuentes qué te pareció este capítulo que acabo de subir (no quedó aburrido, no? O.o). Y a ver cuando vemos en las páginas de fanfiction tu historia de Touya! No puedo esperar! Y también espero con ansias el mail que me dijiste que me ibas a mandar (ya recibí uno, pero ahí decía que me ibas a escribir otro n - n ). Ja ne!

**sakuya:** Hey! Muchas gracias por tu review! n - n Espero no decepcionarte en este capítulo que acabo de subir y en los que siguen. ¡Nos vemos!

**Inner 01**: ...A ver cuando agarramos un diccionario! P (CHAN CHAN CHAN) Jajaja, me morí de risa cuando vi tantos errores de ortografía juntos¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel! n - n' Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado esta historia! Muchas gracias por aportar ideas para que ésta siga creciendo y quede súper! Porque OBVIAMENTE que va a quedar re súper! Y si vos sos la Inner 01 yo soy la Inner 00! (lo digo para que quede patentado y NADIE me quite el nick después n - n). Y me pone muy feliz que te guste el personaje de Milo-kun¿no es divino? XD Jajaja, aunque a mí me gusta más Len jeje, pero bueno. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review amiga! n - n

**Solcito:** HOLAAAAAAAA PEKE! D Me puso muy feliz el ver tu review! Y espero que algún día te pongas las pilas y leas toda la historia y me digas qué es lo que pensás n - n (porque así no vale!) . Te quiero muchísimo! Ja ne! n - n

**Chufis:** Ahí viene... se acerca... NOOOOO! OH MY GOSHHH! P Jajaja, me morí de risa cuando leí esa parte n - n. Hola amiga! Estoy re contenta de que te haya gustado la escena en la que discuten Len y Milo (te imagino riéndote y me pone más feliz todavía n - n). Muchas gracias por todo lo que me decís, y por estar siempre que lo necesito. Gracias por confiar tanto en mí, y espero no defraudarte! Muchas gracias por tu review! AL FIN LLEGÓ! Yo voy a tratar de no tardar tanto en actualizar y vos tratá de no tardar tanto en dejarme tu review :P (CHAN). Jajaja, te quiero Chufis!

**SaintEze:** ¡KONNICHIWA EZE-KUN! O genki desu ka? Ahora que sabés japonés me podés contestar! n - n Estoy re feliz de que te haya gustado esta historia jajaja, en verdad no pensé que te iba a agradar tanto! Muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review¡Te deseo la mejor de las suertes para vos también¡Nos vemos!

**anna:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que mi fic te haya encantado ('toy feliz! n - n ), mil perdones por la demora u.u. Trataré de subir más rápido el capi que viene n - n. Y sí, a Shaoran lo atraparon jeje, pero a mí me gustó que haya sido así XD jaja, así es mucho más emocionante, no:D Espero no decepcionarte en los capis que siguen y me gustaría saber más de ti también! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! n - n

**lady-silvermoon:** Konnichiwa! Me pone muy feliz que te hayas encontrado con este fic y sobretodo que te haya gustado! Estás completamente disculpada XD Jajaja, y me alegra de que te haya agradado a ti también el personaje de Milo! Veo que a muchos les gustó que haya creado a ese personaje, estoy muy feliz! n - n ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review y nos vemos!

Bueno¡eso fue todo! n - n

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus opiniones y su apoyo. ¡Les estoy tremendamente agradecida! Me gustaría poder contar con todos ustedes en este capi para que me dejen su opinión (si no es mucho pedir, no? n - n )

Me voy yendo. Les deseo a todo la mejor de las suertes y se me cuidan, oki?

Ja ne!

Aneth n - n


	6. El Escape

**BAJO EL CIELO DE CERULEAN**

**por** **Aneth.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_**Porque bajo este cielo yo te conocí...**_

_**y desde ese día supe**_

_**que estarías a mi lado para toda la eternidad"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA:**

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Gigi! n - n

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Los demás, son personajes inventados y YO soy la dueña absoluta de todos ellos!

Este fanfic es realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

EL ESCAPE

Todo estaba oscuro, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Shaoran notaba que aquella oscuridad se apaciguaba notablemente. Podía sentir un tremendo dolor de cabeza y no tenía ni la menor idea de si estaba despierto o soñando. Varios recuerdos aun seguían dándole vueltas.

En una de esas imágenes, podía verse a sí mismo rodeado de altas murallas, siendo llamado jovialmente por su padre, y respondiendo a su llamado. Luego, tan rápido cómo había aparecido, esa imagen se esfumaba dando lugar a una muy similar pero con el resto de su familia, en la que su madre sonreía radiante y sus hermanas lo molestaban cariñosamente como siempre solían hacerlo. De pronto, toda felicidad desaparecía entre unas poderosas llamas y oía cómo la gente gritaba despavorida. La imagen de su padre se hizo presente otra vez...

–Estás loco¿lo sabías?–oyó de pronto cómo una voz aguda reprochaba a alguien de lejos–No entiendo cómo se te pudo ocurrir algo semejante...

Shaoran no podía comprender... Mientras trataba de distinguir la imagen de su padre entre aquellas poderosas llamas podía escuchar esas palabras que poco y nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba viendo.

–_¿Ya terminaste verdad?–_volvió a escuchar Shaoran con mayor claridad-_ ¡Pues entonces más vale que salgas de allí o entraré y te sacaré ya mismo de esa celda!_

¿Celda¿Había escuchado bien?

En ese instante aquellos recuerdos que divagaban por su mente se volvieron menos confusos, y sintió una fuerte puntada en su pierna y en su hombro. Aquellas imágenes de su niñez fueron velozmente reemplazadas por la vista de un río, un palacio, muchos guardias y la de una bella jovencita...

Era cierto. Había asaltado el palacio. Y también había sido perseguido por los guardias, tropezando sin quererlo con esa muchacha por segunda vez. Recordaba también haber actuado impulsivamente y haberla protegido de una muerte segura. Y fue en ese entonces que Shaoran sintió cómo si el mundo se le derrumbara. Eso sólo significaba una cosa...

–_Me atraparon...–_pensó desesperado mientras hacía desaparecer todas las imágenes borrosas completamente y abría los ojos.

–¡Cuidado!–gritó la misma voz aguda de antes advirtiendo que aquel sujeto se había despertado.

Shaoran miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Un sujeto alto y moreno se encontraba a su lado de pie mirándolo fijamente.

Sin siquiera dudarlo un instante, Shaoran movió entonces velozmente su brazo para buscar entre su ropa alguna de sus armas, y cuando se disponía a atacar sintió el filo de una espada sobre su cuello amenazándole con quitarle la vida si se movía. Lamentablemente para él, el sujeto había resultado más rápido.

–Un movimiento más y no vives para contarlo...–le dijo Yamazaki mientras le observaba detenidamente con el ceño fruncido.

Shaoran apretó los dientes con fuerza, y se quedó completamente inmóvil mirando fijamente a los ojos de su contrincante. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo observar las características del lugar donde se encontraba.

La luz en aquella "habitación", si podía llamarse así, era bastante escasa al igual que el aire que podía respirarse en ella. La pared trasera tenía una pequeñísima ventana con barrotes que conducía al exterior, cuyo tamaño era tan pequeño que si lograba por casualidad sacar aquellos gruesos hierros no podría pasar ni siquiera su cabeza.

Shaoran giró la vista de pronto a su derecha y vio a la dueña de aquella voz que escuchaba mientras debatía si estaba dormido o despierto. La muchacha de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos coletas lo miraba sentada en el suelo junto a una pequeña canasta, con el rostro asustado desde el otro lado de las rejas. Estaba casi seguro de haberla visto con anterioridad, mas no le prestó atención alguna.

El muchacho volvió su mirada de nuevo a su oponente y notó con extrañeza que éste llevaba en su mano izquierda una gruesa tira de vendajes.

–Tomaré esa actitud como muestra de agradecimiento–dijo Yamazaki sorprendiéndole mientras presionaba un poco más la punta filosa de su espada sobre el cuello de su presa.

Shaoran frunció el ceño sin entender.

–¿Y por qué tendría yo que agradecerte?–replicó éste enfurecido, sintiendo cómo le corría un pequeño hilito de sangre por el cuello.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos casi sin pestañear, mientras una atmósfera densa comenzó a crearse entre los dos sujetos. La joven que estaba afuera expectante sólo se limitó a observar el devenir de la situación, aunque por dentro sintiese muchísimos deseos de gritar.

Shaoran movió sin quererlo su pie derecho y se dio cuenta que su pierna se encontraba vendada en la parte donde había sido herido la otra noche. Sorprendido, observó que también llevaba vendas alrededor de su hombro derecho, y no sólo había sido vendado, sino que podía sentir el aroma de algún medicamento.

Yamazaki miraba algo divertido la confusión de su rostro. Shaoran se había quedado perplejo, y sin entender el por qué de esa acción tan bondadosa levantó una ceja mirando a su interlocutor más confundido que antes.

¿Acaso era lo que creía¿El enemigo acababa de curarle las heridas?

–¿Por qué... demonios...!–preguntó Shaoran sumamente molesto y desorientado buscando algún tipo de explicación.

Yamazaki guardó silencio ya que no sabía qué decir. Después de todo la joven que lo acompañaba tenía razón cuando le comunicó lo que pensaba y le pidió que lo asistiese. No había motivo alguno para haber hecho lo que hizo, sólo estaba loco. Le hacía bien pensar que sólo fue un ataque de locura por parte de su conciencia.

–Yamazaki, ya fue suficiente¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA!–le gritó la muchacha exasperándose e interrumpiendo dicho silencio.

Ambos jóvenes miraron entonces a la jovencita del otro lado de la reja.

–Yamazaki...–murmuró Shaoran de pronto despreocupado y mirando el rostro del portador de aquella espada tan amenazante.

Shaoran pudo ver ahora con claridad aquellas facciones que le parecieron tan familiares el día anterior, con la diferencia que en ese momento se encontraba casi inconsciente y pensó que sólo era producto de su imaginación. El soldado volteó a su izquierda para atender a la joven, y mientras lo hacía, Shaoran lo veía fijamente intentado recordar. Sólo había una familia con ese nombre y ese era...

–Chiharu, todo está bien.–le dijo sonriéndole a la muchacha levemente para tranquilizarla– Te lo agradezco mucho, ya puedes irte... Tienes trabajo que hacer y yo también–dijo mirando seriamente de reojo al sujeto en el suelo.

–¡Te lo dije!–gritó la misma joven de antes poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia atrás alejándose un poco de la puerta.–¡Pero nunca me haces caso!–replicó molesta levantando y sosteniendo sus cosas.

–Enseguida te alcanzo¿de acuerdo?–dijo el muchacho con la voz un poco más animada y sonriendo levemente para que ella no se enojara tanto.

Chiharu hizo una mueca de desaprobación y sujetando con fuerza la canasta que llevaba dijo: _–_Más vale que no te tardes porque te arrepentirás¿me oíste?–dijo bufando mientras partía, provocando que el chico sonriera aun más.

Una vez que Yamazaki vio que la joven se alejó completamente y no escuchó más el sonido de sus pasos, sujetó con mayor fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y dirigió su mirada al bandido una vez más, quien para su sorpresa, continuaba mirándolo fijamente con algo de extrañeza.

–Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre...–preguntó Shaoran seriamente-... Yamazaki...

–¿Q-Qué dices?-dijo éste abriendo los ojos de par en par.

–¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas?–preguntó Shaoran con un tono un algo amenazante-¿O es que aquel incidente te afectó la memoria?

Yamazaki fijó los ojos en su presa detenidamente. Hubo unos instantes de silencio en el que ambos oponentes se analizaban con la mirada esperando que el otro dijera algo para interrumpir esa atmósfera densa.

–No estaba equivocado después de todo...-dijo Yamazaki sonriendo-Al final sí eras tú... Li...

Shaoran sonrió desafiante. Le alegraba saber que después de tanto tiempo separados y sin ninguna noticia, su mejor amigo de la infancia estaba con vida.

–Siempre creí que te encontraría algún día¿sabes?-continuó el joven de pie–Pero nunca pensé que lo haría en esta situación...

Shaoran dejó de lado los recuerdos que asaltaron su mente por unos instantes luego de aquel encuentro, y recordó molesto que no le favorecía en lo absoluto la situación en la que se encontraba.

–Je, sabía que te convertirías en un guerrero honorable pero no esperaba ver uno tan... temible... –dijo Shaoran tratando de pensar en alguna forma rápida de escape, aunque sin tener la intención de mentir con sus palabras– Me sorprendiste en verdad...

Mientras decía aquello, una sencilla idea se le cruzó por su mente. Shaoran miró entonces de reojo la espada que continuaba amenazándolo mientras el otro sujeto guardaba silencio. Aunque ya había pensado en una posible salida, la situación seguía sin favorecerle. Su brazo y pierna dañados no ayudaban mucho tampoco. Tal vez era mejor actuar después...

Manteniendo la idea en mente pero sin saber exactamente cuándo la iba a poner en práctica, miró de nuevo al sujeto en frente de él, quien aun no había dicho palabra alguna. Estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado, pero en ese momento sólo le estorbaba. Tenía que deshacerse de él si éste seguía entorpeciendo su objetivo, aunque no quisiese en verdad hacerlo.

Sospechando lo que Li estaba pensando, Yamazaki vio con alegría que su contrincante no había perdido aquel brillo temerario en su mirar. Aquel brillo que más de una vez lo hizo acobardarse en las peleas cuando niño. Sin embargo, sabía que ese brillo en su mirada significaba una sola cosa: que ese sujeto no se quedaría mucho tiempo de brazos cruzados, y por esa misma razón, esa alegría que sentía le duró poco y borró rápidamente esa sonrisa sutil de su rostro.

–Tú también me has sorprendido, Li... –dijo Yamazaki con un tono más grave-Aunque nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo...

A Shaoran no le gustó para nada la amenaza de ese cambio en su voz.

–Yo no lo llamaría de esa manera...–replicó mostrándose más serio también–Pero sí, es increíble el rumbo que toman las cosas¿verdad?

La mente de Shaoran seguía trabajando, aunque bien sabía que las posibilidades de poner en marcha su plan en ese instante eran mínimas. Notó entonces que respiraba con mayor facilidad, y era porque Yamazaki había aflojado la espada que seguía sosteniendo en su cuello.

–Yo en tu lugar no me confiaría demasiado, amigo...–dijo Shaoran dándose cuenta de ello y desafiándolo con su mirada.–Yamazaki levantó una ceja sin entender–Recuerda que el destino hizo que nos encontráramos en lados opuestos, y puedo hacer que realmente te arrepientas de haberme ayudado.

–Puede ser...–replicó éste analizándolo–Pero en este momento yo llevo la ventaja–dijo esbozando una sonrisa desafiante.

Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras Yamazaki quitaba rápidamente la espada de su cuello y se dirigía a la salida de la celda cerrando consigo la puerta.

–¿Y qué pasará conmigo ahora que "atraparon al ladrón"¿eh?–preguntó Shaoran con algo de sorna.

–Eso lo decidirá Su Majestad.–dijo Yamazaki seriamente.

Shaoran sonrió divertido, mientras observaba a su compañero sacar de su cinturón un manojo de llaves.

–Sabes que me iré de aquí por las buenas o por las malas.

Yamazaki guardó silencio por unos instantes, sabiendo que las palabras dichas por su compañero eran completamente ciertas.

–Lo siento, pero no cuentes conmigo para salir, Li–dijo finalmente el capitán mientras trababa la puerta con llave.–Te portaste mal con el rey de este país y lo sabes. No voy a traicionar mi fidelidad aunque mi estima por ti no haya cambiado.

Yamazaki dio media vuelta y se dispuso a partir, mientras que Shaoran centraba su atención en la minúscula ventana con barrotes.

–Déjame recordarte...–dijo Li de pronto haciendo que Yamazaki se detuviera–... que le juraste fidelidad a mi familia primero...

Yamazaki frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras y sin detenerse más tiempo en ese lugar siguió caminando. Shaoran lo escuchó alejarse prestando atención al eco de sus pasos en los corredores. Llevó entonces su mano izquierda a su hombro lastimado e intentó ponerse de pie desde el lugar donde estaba. Dio de pronto un gemido de dolor y se dejó caer dándole un puñetazo al suelo con su mano sana. Shaoran maldijo para sus adentros al darse cuenta que pese a haber sido asistido no tenía suficiente energía para levantarse aun. Tendría que descansar un poco más si no quería que su plan fallase por culpa de esas odiosas heridas. Sin rendirse todavía y respirando profundamente, volvió a poner su mano izquierda sobre el vendaje de su hombro y siguió intentando levantarse. No iba a permitir que su plan se demorase más tiempo de lo que pensaba...

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

–No... pude dormir...–dijo una voz dulce y agotada por el sueño.

Con los ojos entrecerrados del cansancio, Sakura vio cómo los brillantes rayos de sol se escurrían por la cortina blanca de su ventana. Se levantó entonces suavemente de su cama frotándose los ojos con sus manos para despejarse.

Aunque lo había intentado de mil maneras diferentes, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Se sentía triste. Por haber desobedecido a su hermano de nuevo y especialmente por haber hecho que aquel desconocido terminara lastimado por su culpa.

Sakura se acercó lentamente a la ventana y estiró los brazos para reanimarse un poco. Había estado lamentándose toda la noche por lo sucedido y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Se asomó un poco por la cortina transparente y comprobó que los soldados que su hermano había enviado para que la custodiaran no se habían movido de su puesto. Definitivamente ahora no tenía escapatoria.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro y se miró en el espejo que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación. Vio con pesadez su rostro desanimado y notó que llevaba la misma vestimenta del día anterior.

–Creo que necesito un baño...–dijo bostezando levemente mirando en su reflejo las pequeñas manchas de sangre en su ropa que no le pertenecían.

Sí, tal vez eso la pondría mejor... Aunque lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era descargar todo lo que sentía con alguien. Ya que ni su hermano ni Yukito la recibirían para ello, pensó entonces en su amiga Chiharu, pero se desanimó al instante al recordar que posiblemente estaría atendiendo a su novio Yamazaki por lo de anoche. Desistió desilusionada de llamar a cualquiera de sus criadas y arreglándose apenas el cabello, juntó una a una todas sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Los soldados que se encontraban a ambos lados de la salida se irguieron solemnemente cuando ella salió e inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo. Ella respondió de igual manera y no se sorprendió en lo absoluto que dichos soldados la siguieran por los pasillos.

–_Después de lo de anoche, mi hermano no me dejará en paz_...–pensó suspirando rendida.

–Ah¡Señorita Sakura!–se escuchó una voz suave a lo lejos.

–¿Hoe?–exclamó adormilada girando sobre sí misma buscando aquella voz.

Sakura vio cómo la joven Chiharu se acercaba apresuradamente desde el fondo del pasillo. La princesa sonrió al verla y cuando ésta estuvo a sólo un paso de ella, vio con sorpresa cómo la jovencita le quitaba rápidamente sus pertenencias.

–El llevar esto es mi trabajo, Señorita–dijo Chiharu sonriente.

–¡Pero no me voy a morir por llevar tan sólo unas prendas, amiga!–dijo reaccionando y riéndose.

Chiharu se río también: –Pensé que dormiría, es por eso que me tardé en ir a su habitación, le pido mil disculpas.

–No hay problema–dijo Sakura continuando su andar restregándose apenas los ojos.–No pude dormir nada de todas maneras...

Chiharu sintió pena por ella al verla tan cansada y se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de los otros soldados que les pisaban los talones.

–¿Piensa darse un baño, Señorita?–dijo Chiharu aminorando el paso acomodando sus pertenencias.

–Así es... –bostezando–¿Puedes acompañarme?–preguntó Sakura de pronto mirándola ansiosa en espera de una respuesta.

–... Me encantaría pero... –balbuceó Chiharu algo incómoda–... n-no está bien que una criada...

La joven miró a la princesa apenada, ya que si bien habían sido amigas desde muy pequeñas, las reglan eran las reglas. Podían permanecer tiempo juntas, pero había ciertos privilegios que sólo los poseía la Casa Real. Sakura se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de su compañera y tomándola de los brazos continuó insistiendo.

–Oh¡por favor amiga!–le dijo Sakura rogándole desesperada.–Aunque sea quédate conmigo¿si? Necesito que te quedes a mi lado, por favor...

Chiharu vio a la princesa a los ojos y se dio cuenta por su mirada que en verdad la necesitaba. Miró una vez a los soldados a su izquierda y pensó que tal vez su amiga no veía la hora de deshacerse de ellos para desahogarse tranquilamente por lo de anoche.

–Está bien.–le dijo Chiharu asintiendo con la cabeza–Me quedaré con Usted si así lo desea.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó fuertemente en señal de agradecimiento. Chiharu le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la princesa la soltaba, y juntas se encaminaron hacia la sala de baños.

–Y eso fue lo que pasó...– dijo Sakura un tiempo después, mientras terminaba de secarse las gotas de agua que se escurrían por su cuerpo y comenzaba a vestirse.

Mientras ella se aseaba le había contado toda la historia a Chiharu, quien la escuchó pacientemente hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sakura sabía que posiblemente su amiga tenía otra versión del hecho debido a su compañero, pero aun así necesitaba narrarle todo lo que sabía y cómo se sentía.

Sakura guardó silencio por unos instantes algo aliviada. Chiharu, mientras, la ayudaba amablemente con el vestido y pensaba en lo que la princesa acaba de narrar. Sakura suspiró acomodándose la ropa y miró el agua cristalina de la piscina

–Chiharu¿tú qué harías en mi lugar?–preguntó de pronto aun mirando el agua.

–¿A qué se refiere?–preguntó Chiharu sin entender.

–Es decir...–balbuceó pensando en qué palabras escoger–... quiero... arreglar las cosas...

Chiharu la miró confundida, pero Sakura seguía con la mirada perdida.

–Me siento muy mal por lo que pasó...–continuó la princesa mirándola esta vez a los ojos–Mi hermano está furioso conmigo, y sé que no me dirigirá la palabra hasta que se le pase... Estoy casi totalmente rodeada por guardias todo el tiempo... Esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que no...–dijo aun más triste–... No quise desobedecer a mi hermano... pero me siento atrapada... en mi propio hogar...

Con estas palabras la voz de Sakura se quebró, intentando contener las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus pupilas verdes. Chiharu la tomó gentilmente de los hombros y le sonrió.

–Princesa, sabe que es por su bien... Sólo es por un tiempo... hasta que todo se normalice... –dijo la joven alegremente para darle ánimos.–Ya verá...

–Lo sé, pero...

Sakura volvió a mirar al agua perdiéndose su mirada en ella. Chiharu la miró preocupada sabiendo que ella estaba inquieta por algo.

–¿Qué sucede?–preguntó Chiharu incitándola a decirle.

Sakura dudó unos momentos y giró su mirada triste de nuevo a su amiga.

–Fue mi culpa–dijo la princesa no pudiendo aguantar más las lágrimas–... Yo nunca quise... que pasara esto... nunca quise que lo lastimaran... –una lágrima rodó por su mejilla–... Fue mi culpa...

Sakura llevó sus manos a su rostro para descargar su llanto, mientras Chiharu la abrazaba cariñosamente. Luego de unos minutos, la princesa se animó a continuar.

–... Yo sólo quería verlo...–Chiharu abrió grandes los ojos.–No sé por qué... sólo quería verlo una vez más...–dijo tímidamente entre pequeños sollozos.–Y ahora está herido... y en prisión...– su amiga quiso decir algo pero se quedó sin palabras–... y eso no hubiese pasado si yo me hubiera quedado en dónde tenía que estar... fue todo por mi culpa... y no puedo hacer nada...

Sakura se secó las lágrimas con la toalla que había usado después del baño. Chiharu no sabía qué decirle, ni qué aconsejarle, sólo se limitó a esperar que la princesa siguiera con su relato.

–Sé que él... no es... malo...

–¡Pero es un delincuente!–gritó Chiharu sin poder sostenerlo más tiempo. Sakura levantó la mirada sorprendida por aquellas palabras que no se esperaba.–¡Princesa, por dios¡Está hablando de un vulgar ladrón que vino a este lugar tan pacífico a hacer de las suyas¡Su seguridad corre peligro y está llorando por él!

Sakura se mordió los labios. Sabía que Chiharu tenía razón en lo que decía. Se sentía una idiota por estar llorando por alguien que ni siquiera debía haberse fijado en ella. Es más, si llegaba a ocupar cierto lugar en sus pensamientos sólo sería para considerarla culpable de todos sus males. Debía estar furioso.

–Pero... él... me salvó la vida...–dijo Sakura al fin–¡Él me salvó! Si es tan malo y peligroso como dices¿dime por qué me protegió entonces!

Chiharu abrió la boca para continuar reprochando, pero en cambio lanzó un bufido molesta apartando la mirada de su ama. Conocía bien a Sakura y sabía que cuando ella depositaba su confianza en algo o alguien no había nada ni nadie que la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Y Sakura creía en ese sujeto. Lo sabía por la mirada fuerte y decidida que puso cuando dijo esas palabras.

–No sé qué hacer... ¡pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada...!–gritó Sakura secándose las lágrimas que le quedaban en sus ojos eligiendo dejar de llorar.

–¿Eh?–exclamó Chiharu volviendo su vista de nuevo a la princesa adivinando sus planes–Dígame que no... –balbuceó– ¡Dígame que no está pensando en hacer algo para liberarlo!–Sakura la miró a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear–Es una broma¿cierto?

–Chiharu, por mi culpa está lastimado, y...

–¡Cometió un delito muy grave!–se exasperó la joven– ¡Está en el lugar que debe estar!

–¡No voy a quedarme tranquila hasta que no esté en libertad!–exclamó Sakura totalmente convencida.

–¡Princesa, es una locura!–dijo Chiharu tomándola de las manos.

–Si lo dejo ir¡será cómo que escapó por su cuenta! Él se irá bien lejos... Si todo sale bien, ni los guardias, ni mi hermano lo sabrán...

–Señorita¡está diciendo algo imposible de realizar¿Cómo planea que nadie se entere de ello si está permanentemente rodeada de guardias día y noche!–dijo la joven tratando de imaginar lo que la princesa planeaba– Además, si Usted lo deja ir¿qué le garantiza que no volverá!

–¡Por favor entiéndeme!–dijo Sakura desesperada–¡Creo que es algo que debo hacer! No permitiré que mi hermano se entere... y a decir verdad¡ya no me importa Chiharu!–la jovencita puso cara de sorpresa–¡Porque no estaré tranquila hasta que lo haya intentado!

Chiharu se llevó una mano a su cabeza, tomándose el cabello y dejándola unos momentos en la frente en señal de meditación y frustración.

–¿Tan importante es para usted?–dijo ella finalmente, viendo a su ama asentir decidida con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada.–Entonces no me queda opción...–Sakura la miró confundida–Voy... a ayudarle...–la princesa esbozó una gran sonrisa detrás de ese rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas–¡P-Pero sólo por esta vez!

Sakura la abrazó fuertemente sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreír.

–¡Muchísimas gracias!–su amiga le correspondió el abrazo aun no muy convencida del todo. Sakura la soltó gentilmente y miró el suelo algo apenada–Pero ahora que lo pienso, es casi imposible... que nadie se de cuenta que yo vaya... ¿c-cómo...?

–Voy a arrepentirme de lo que voy a decir...–murmuró la joven como si dudara–... Pero hay un lugar en dónde los guardias no pueden entrar...–Sakura la observó esperanzada aguardando que su amiga le dijera cuál era el lugar del que hablaba. Sin embargo, sólo obtuvo en respuesta un breve silencio.–¿Qué no se da cuenta?–dijo Chiharu llevando sus manos a la cintura en señal de impaciencia, viendo que la princesa ignoraba por completo el lugar al que se refería.

–Hoe...–murmuró la aludida llevando su dedo índice a la boca pensando en todos los lugares posibles del palacio sin éxito alguno.

Chiharu suspiró y sonrió recordando lo despistada que era la joven en muchas ocasiones.

–El lugar del que hablo, Señorita es...–dijo respirando profundo y sonriendo divertida por la repentina mirada de ansiedad de la chica–... éste...–señalando el suelo a sus pies. Sakura siguió el movimiento de su mano y abrió los ojos confundida al escuchar aquello sin entender. –... Aquí no hay guardias, princesa.

Sakura miró entonces a su alrededor y sólo vio enormes piscinas llenas de agua cristalina, algunas con flores, otras con bellas estatuas. Volvió a mirar a Chiharu, quien reía suavemente por la cara de asombro de su amiga, y captando finalmente sus palabras, sonrió complacida, diciendo:

–Entonces¿qué estamos esperando!

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

La princesa se acomodó el vestido que acababa de sacar del pequeño armario que se encontraba contra la pared a un lado de la ventana. Tomó un lazo y recogió como pudo sus cabellos cortos, sin poder evitar que varios de sus mechones se le escaparan y cayeran sobre su rostro. Afirmándose un poco más el lazo en el cabello, se miró en el espejo que se encontraba apoyado en un pequeño mueble. Ella suspiró profundamente.

**-FLASHBACK-**

–_Bien...–dijo decidida Chiharu–Recuerda lo que hará una vez logre salir de esta habitación¿no es así?_

_Sakura asintió suavemente._

–_Así es... Cuando me vaya de aquí, pasaré a tu habitación que está a tres ventanas de distancia...– haciendo una pausa–...Y me pondré alguna de tus ropas..._

–_Sí...–dijo Chiharu–... y si puede, intente por favor taparse el rostro con alguno de mis pañuelos... o sino pruebe recogerse un poco el cabello...–Sakura volvió a asentir con la cabeza recogiéndose el cabello un poco con las manos para practicar. Chiharu le sonrió.– Yo la alcanzaré luego en los calabozos... _

–_Espera–dijo de pronto Sakura–Antes de ir allí necesito que me traigas algo que dejé en mi habitación... es un pergamino...–Chiharu la miró confundida–... Luego te explicaré cuál es... Necesito que me lo traigas... no puedo ir por él yo sola..._

–_De acuerdo, como usted diga...–dijo la muchacha con calma.–Dejaré eso que me pide en mi habitación no bien salga de aquí, no se preocupe._

_Sakura respiró aliviada._

–_Entonces, una vez que me cambie de ropa me dirigiré a los calabozos._

–_Así es...–asintió Chiharu–Yo distraeré a Yamazaki mientras usted toma un arma de la sala que él se encarga de custodiar. Guárdela entre sus pertenencias y..._

–_... les diré a los guardias que me envía el capitán...–completó Sakura._

–_Como usted tiene mis ropas pensarán que sólo es una criada. Es probable que sospechen pero no le impedirán el paso..._

–_Bien. El resto corre por cuenta mía.–dijo la princesa decidida.–Algo se me ocurrirá, no hay de qué preocuparse.–mirando el rostro preocupado de su mejor amiga continuó- Pase lo que pase, todo fue mi idea¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te culpes por nada, de verdad... _

–_Por favor tenga mucho cuidado–le dijo Chiharu tristemente abrazándola–Si algo le llegara a pasar..._

–_Todo va a estar bien–le dijo la princesa con una gran sonrisa respondiendo al abrazo. _

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Sakura apartó su mirada de aquel espejo, y volteó velozmente a su derecha dirigiéndose hacia una cesta con frutas cubiertas por un paño color celeste, que se hallaba sobre una pequeña cama. Con mucho cuidado, tomó un viejo pergamino que se encontraba cerca suyo. Por décima vez observó curiosa el sello con un extraño símbolo que lo adornaba impidiendo saber qué era lo que contenía dentro. Sakura sacudió su cabeza, ya que no era momento de que le ganara la curiosidad. Guardó el pergamino entre sus ropas, y giró una vez más hacia el espejo colgado en la pared. Sujetando con fuerza la cesta y dudando un poco, salió rápidamente de la habitación con la mirada baja rumbo a los calabozos.

Afortunadamente, no le fue difícil escabullirse hacia el lugar. Pasaba bastante desapercibida con esas ropas, nadie parecía notar que era la princesa en otro tipo de atuendo. No se cruzó en ningún momento ni a su hermano ni a Yukito, quienes Sakura sabía que si la veían seguramente iban a saber que se trataba de ella.

Llegó a los calabozos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Unos guardias le frenaron el paso preguntándole el motivo de su visita, mas Sakura sólo respondió que debía entregarle algo a la compañera de trabajo que se hallaba dentro. Los guardias no dudaron de ella ya que habían visto pasar a Chiharu momentos antes, y mirándola detenidamente le dejaron el paso.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Sakura tragó saliva y se adentró en los pasillos esperando no cruzarse con Yamazaki, ya que él también sería capaz de reconocerla. Escuchó de pronto unas voces, y supo a la perfección que era su amiga quien se estaba riendo suavemente a lo lejos. Sakura se acercó a esa voz lentamente, y se asomó por el borde de la pared viendo con sorpresa lo que no esperaba ver.

–Sabes...–dijo Chiharu con voz seductora mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Yamazaki con sus manos–... me gustaría que dejaras tu puesto...–dijo acercando su rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo.–... sólo por unos minutos...

–... no puedo hacer eso...–murmuró Yamazaki nervioso al ver que ella se pegaba a su cuerpo peligrosamente–...sabes bien que... estoy de guardia...–mirando con deseo sus labios.

–Por favor...–le susurró ella en el oído arrimándose aún más a él, y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que finalmente éste cediera.

Yamazaki tomó a Chiharu de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente mientras la acorralaba contra la pared. La joven respondió sonrojada al beso de su amado acariciando sus cortos cabellos negros. Una vez que Yamazaki comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia, Chiharu abrió lentamente los ojos, y descubrió a su ama completamente roja observándola en un rincón. Chiharu se sintió totalmente avergonzada, mas le hizo una seña para que aprovechara la ocasión y se adelantara.

Sakura tardó en salir de su estupor y comprender el gesto, y avanzó con prisa por la habitación. Miró inquieta rápidamente todas las armas que se encontraban desperdigadas en el suelo de la misma, y con un leve movimiento tomó una pequeña espada casi sin hacer ruido alguno. Sin siquiera mirar a su amiga, salió velozmente a los pasillos siguientes algo acalorada. Escondió el arma dentro de la cesta y tratando de aparentar la mayor tranquilidad se adentró en los corredores, intentando llegar su destino a través de tal laberinto.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Habían pasado un poco más de tres horas desde que había despertado, y Shaoran se encontraba de pie sin necesidad de sostenerse penosamente de la pared. Después de unos largos y frustrantes intentos finalmente había conseguido lo que quería. Tenía una leve sonrisa de victoria en su decidido rostro ya que al fin podría escaparse de ese horrible lugar.

Mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas e intentaba apaciguar el dolor de sus heridas, dejó que su mente viajara por doquier visualizando su huída. La idea que tenía no era muy simple, nada que pudiese considerarse como algo de otro mundo, pero debía tomar precauciones sino quería que lo atrapasen por segunda vez... Sabía que si eso sucedía el castigo sería mucho peor.

Shaoran sacó entonces con sumo cuidado un cuchillo escondido en su bota izquierda. Se acercó con lentitud hacia el cerrojo de la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de introducir dicha arma algo lo detuvo.

El mapa de su padre.

Cómo rayos iba a hacer para volver a ese lugar después de salir del palacio... Si había buscado en cada uno de los rincones. No había nada que le garantizara que lo encontraría la próxima vez. Es más, no había nada que le garantizara que llegaría a ese lugar de nuevo. Las cosas no le iban a ser tan fáciles... al menos no sin ayuda...

Shaoran dejó caer el brazo que sostenía el arma y bajó la mirada pensando en alguna solución. Tal vez a sus compañeros se les ocurriría algo, si es que llegaba a donde estaban ellos. Shaoran pensó que si esos dos estuviesen allí, las cosas no se verían tan complicadas. Tal vez habría sido mejor esperarlos y no haberse aventurado al lugar solo... Si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez no estaría encarcelado. Tal vez no estaría herido, y tendría lo que buscaba en sus propias manos.

–_Si_ _no me hubiese cruzado con esa niña_...–pensó recordando los acontecimientos recientes.

Shaoran levantó su vista de golpe.

–_Esa niña estaba en la bóveda la primera noche..._ -Shaoran recordó el momento en que logró visualizar el mapa y esa jovencita se encontraba a su lado.

En ese instante, la intromisión de los guardias lo había distraído... Recordaba a la muchacha, y también a los guardias abalanzándose sobre él pero no había logrado ver bien si el mapa se encontraba en el mismo lugar o no. Los guardias podrían haberlo movido sin quererlo, pero creía que eso era improbable, ya que los soldados eran fieles en cuidar las pertenencias de sus dueños. Además, nadie sabía el motivo de aquel asalto, cualquiera pensaría que su objetivo eran oro y riquezas, nadie sospecharía de un simple pergamino.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo. No había ninguna duda, esa niña tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, ella era el motivo por el que no pudo encontrar nada la segunda noche, sumándole el hecho de que no debía estar rondando por los alrededores de nuevo. Algo no terminaba de cerrarle.

En ese momento, se alarmó al escuchar unos ligeros pasos acercarse a su celda. Guardó entonces su arma sigilosamente en la manga de su ropa, esperando que dicha persona se hiciera presente frente suyo, y permaneciendo de pie, se inclinó sobre los barrotes de la reja con los brazos fuera de ésta.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y esperó a que esa persona se acercara lo suficiente para sacar su arma, derribar la puerta y salir por ella. Sin embargo, los pasos que iban haciéndose cada vez más fuertes se detuvieron en un instante. Shaoran abrió impaciente los ojos para ver qué era lo que ocurría, cuando vio una delgada figura parada a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Shaoran levantó la mirada y descubrió a una muchacha mirando tímidamente al suelo, y que temblaba de pies a cabeza, sosteniendo lo que parecía una cesta con alimentos. Shaoran movió una ceja, y vio cómo la joven apretaba con mayor fuerza aquella canasta entre sus manos y levantaba suavemente su rostro iluminado a duras penas con la tenue luz que circulaba por los oscuros pasillos. Shaoran lanzó un bufido frustrado.

–_Otra niña más_–pensó molesto, ya que bastantes problemas había tenido con tan sólo una.

Sakura no podía moverse. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de aquel sujeto sobre ella analizándola. Le había dicho a Chiharu que algo se le ocurriría cuando llegara el momento, pero ahora cuando más lo necesitaba no se le ocurría nada para hacer ni qué decir. Su mente se le había quedado completamente en blanco.

La princesa tomó aire profundamente y armándose de valor se acercó lentamente a escasos pasos de la reja deteniéndose frente al muchacho, quien no le apartaba aquella mirada hostil de encima.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?–preguntó Shaoran secamente.

–Y-Yo... estem...–balbuceó la joven sin saber qué decir, afirmando más la cesta contra su pecho–... Vine a... a...

–Habla de una vez que no tengo todo el día–gruñó Shaoran entrando uno de sus brazos y moviéndolo cerca de la puerta. Sakura se sobresaltó.

–B-bueno... yo...–balbuceó de nuevo mientras buscaba el arma entre las cosas de su cesta con las manos temblorosas.

Shaoran perdió la paciencia y estirándose sujetó con su brazo derecho a la joven de la muñeca atrayéndola fuertemente hacia él. Sakura emitió un quejido por el tirón tan repentino, y sintió el frío contacto del metal de un cuchillo en su cuello.

–Creí que las niñas como tú sabían que estos lugares son peligrosos...–murmuró Shaoran moviendo lentamente el cuchillo y acercándose a la joven lo más que podía a través de los barrotes de la reja, a la vez que le apretaba con mayor fuerza el brazo.

–M-Me estás haciendo daño...–dijo Sakura gimiendo apenas y temblando.

–¿Qué traes ahí?–gruñó el ladrón de pronto seriamente mirando la cesta–¿Quién te ordenó que vinieras?

Sakura sintió cómo su frente chocaba con el hierro de las rejas a medida que el sujeto la amenazaba. Intentó calmarse y no respirar tan agitadamente a causa del temor.

–¡Contesta!–dijo él fuertemente–¿Quién te envió¿Fue ese canalla de Yamazaki?

–N-no...–negó Sakura lentamente con su cabeza, sintiendo el filo de la hoja del cuchillo. Shaoran levantó una ceja incitándola a continuar–... Yo... vi-vine... por mi cuenta... vine a... sacarte...

Shaoran emitió una risa burlona al oír eso.

–¿A sacarme?–repitió él cínicamente–¿_Tú_?–Sakura asintió y temblorosamente movió su mano dentro de la canasta. Shaoran la dejó y vio con sorpresa que ella sacaba una pequeña espada debajo del pañuelo celeste.

Sakura sostuvo la espada en su mano y torpemente se la alcanzó al muchacho. Shaoran miró el arma y luego a su dueña sin comprender el gesto.

–Pensé que... te serviría...–dijo la princesa rápidamente con deseos de salir de ese lugar. Por unos instantes Sakura dudó de lo que estaba haciendo y se arrepintió de todo lo demás, pero ya era muy tarde. No podía echarse atrás.

Shaoran permaneció mirándola fijamente, sin siquiera tomar el arma que aquella joven le ofrecía. Algo no andaba bien de nuevo...

Sakura comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Por qué él no hacía nada¿Por qué la estaba mirando de aquella forma y no la soltaba? Ella le estaba ofreciendo la llave para salir, mas seguía reteniéndola sin hacer nada al respecto.

Sin esperárselo, Shaoran la acercó bruscamente de nuevo hacia él, haciendo que ella se quejara una vez más cerrando los ojos. Él tomó su barbilla con la mano en la que sostenía el cuchillo y le inclinó el rostro hacia el tenue halo de luz que entraba por la diminuta ventana. Sakura sintió la pálida luz en su rostro y suavemente fue abriendo los ojos mirando al sujeto queriendo saber qué es lo que estaba pensando. Y fue en ese momento que Shaoran reconoció aquellos grandes ojos verdes de los que se había quedado prendado desde la primera vez.

–Eres tú...–murmuró Shaoran incrédulo recorriendo su rostro de a poco suavemente con sus dedos. Sakura se sonrojó ante tal acción, mientras se estremecía y dejaba que él la acariciara.

El eco de unos pasos se escucharon de repente a lo lejos en los pasillos, lo que hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de la situación presente. Sakura notó que ya debería estar saliendo de ese lugar, mientras que Shaoran pensaba exactamente lo mismo mas algo seguía impidiéndoselo.

–Dime donde está–le ordenó Shaoran volviendo su mirada amenazante de nuevo.

–¿Qué...?

–¡Dime dónde está el mapa!–insistió Shaoran reafirmando su cuchillo, viendo cómo Sakura cerraba los ojos y temblaba de nuevo.

–¿E-ese... pergamino...?–balbuceó la princesa intentando zafar su brazo de la mano de él resistiéndose.

–Entonces tenía razón¡sí lo tenías tú!–gruñó Shaoran por lo bajo apretando los dientes.–¡Entrégamelo _ahora_!

Sakura tragó saliva.

–¿Por qué lo quieres...?

–¡Eso no te importa, _dámelo ahora_!–gritó Shaoran sin darse cuenta que los guardias podrían haberlo escuchado.

Sakura jadeó atemorizada, escuchando pasos fuertes acercarse al lugar. Shaoran también los escuchó, y en un rápido movimiento arrojó a Sakura contra la pared en frente de él, dejando caer la espada que ella le había ofrecido segundos antes. Él uso entonces su propio cuchillo en la cerradura y de una fuerte patada derribó la puerta haciendo que el ruido de la reja retumbara en los corredores. La princesa lo miraba petrificada desde el suelo, mientras el ladrón se le aproximaba mirándola con desagrado.

–Me lo darás–dijo éste inclinándose hacia ella levantando su rostro con la hoja del cuchillo. Sakura volvió a estremecerse, sintiendo dicha hoja bajar por su cuello hasta el escote del vestido–... o sino...

–¡Atrápenlo!–gritó uno de los guardias seguido de sus compañeros corriendo velozmente a dónde se encontraban ellos.

Shaoran volteó a ver a sus enemigos y levantó bruscamente a la joven sujetándola por la espalda con el arma apuntándole. Los guardias se detuvieron al instante, dudando si atacar o no al ladrón. Él se alegró de ver que pese a que ya había hecho eso anteriormente, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en los soldados.

Shaoran avanzó despacio llevando a Sakura bordeando la pared, mirando con atención al movimiento de los soldados rodeándolos. Sakura no dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo se limitó a observar a los guardias que murmuraban cosas entre sí y a dejarse ser arrastrada por él. Una vez que la distancia con respecto a esos guardias se hizo notoria, Shaoran se detuvo en el medio de un pasillo que conducía a otros tantos corredores mirando de reojo por dónde seguir. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver que esas mazmorras eran un terrorífico laberinto.

–¿Por dónde?–le susurró a Sakura en el oído seriamente, amenazándola con el arma.

–El... último de la derecha...–dijo ella por lo bajo emitiendo un quejido.

Shaoran volvió su mirada a los soldados y acercó su rostro al de Sakura.

–Prepárate para correr, y espero me digas el camino correcto o sino abstente a las consecuencias.–le susurró de nuevo sin variar el tono serio de su voz. Sakura jadeó y asintió lentamente. Shaoran hizo una pausa–Ahora.

Shaoran la tomó fuertemente del brazo y echó a correr arrastrándola consigo mientras lo hacía. Los guardias comenzaron a correr tras ellos al ver esto dando aviso de alarma. Sakura corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, mas no podía igualar el ritmo de su captor, por lo que más de una vez sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo obligándola a acelerar el paso.

–¿Y bien?–le gritó éste deteniéndose un instante no sabiendo por dónde seguir.

–A la izquierda...–murmuró Sakura por lo bajo recuperando el aliento. Shaoran la sacudió al no haber escuchado lo que decía–¡A la izquierda!–repitió éste molesta, comenzando a correr otra vez.

Los ecos de los soldados corriendo por los pasillos les pisaban los talones. Afortunadamente, los guardias que se encontraban cercanos a la entrada se encontraban ajenos a todo el alboroto, por lo que les fue más fácil evadirlos no sin antes dar unos cuantos golpes a cambio.

La joven le indicó a Shaoran débilmente el camino señalando una habitación en frente de ellos. Ambos corrieron rápidamente hacia el lugar, en donde Sakura tropezó sin quererlo con una frágil muchacha, quien cayó al suelo gritando del susto.

–¿Qué sucede, Chiha... –preguntó un soldado descubriendo a los dos sujetos acalorados por la corrida respirando agitadamente y a su novia en el suelo.

Shaoran asió a Sakura del brazo de nuevo y cuando se disponía a huir del lugar, Yamazaki se interpuso en el medio.

–Te he dicho que no te dejaría ir tan fácilmente¿recuerdas?–gruñó el capitán sacando su espada.

Shaoran miró a su alrededor y notó que estaban en la sala donde guardaban el armamento, por lo que comenzó a buscar su propia espada en la cantidad de objetos dispersos en la habitación. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no tenía el tiempo suficiente antes que su enemigo comenzara a atacarlo, así que tomó la espada más cercana y apartó a Sakura a un lado de una sacudida.

Ambos contendientes chocaron sus espadas, luchando fervientemente con el sonido de los otros soldados acercándose de fondo. Shaoran estaba agotado por la corrida, y sus reflejos no eran tan rápidos como siempre, pero no dejó que Yamazaki se saliera con la suya y lo retuviera allí más tiempo. En un instante, mientras esquivaba una de las estocadas del otro sujeto, Shaoran vio su espada contra la pared. Aun así, ésta se hallaba demasiado lejos para que pudiera tomarla, por lo que siguió combatiendo sin quitarla vista de encima de su arma en cuánto podía.

Sakura, quien había estado al lado de su amiga mirando la pelea todo ese tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo que le llamaba la atención al ladrón mientras peleaba. La princesa escuchó a lo lejos unos gritos de alerta aproximándose, y decidida, se levantó repentinamente en busca de aquella espada. Chiharu la miró atónita desde el suelo totalmente desorientada, sin comprender todavía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Shaoran ya se estaba cansando de esa pelea tan inútil, no viendo la hora de salir de ese molesto laberinto. Sus heridas comenzaban a doler otra vez, y no podía concentrarse bien en su rival. Tenía que recuperar su espada antes. Concentrándose más en el combate, Shaoran hizo un último esfuerzo y chocó su espada contra la de Yamazaki con todas sus fuerzas. Su oponente sonrió complacido, y respondió de la misma manera, haciendo que los golpes fueran más certeros y violentos.

Shaoran atacó a Yamazaki y se corrió para esquivar su estocada en respuesta adivinando sus pensamientos, pero no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura se le acercaba cargando aquella espada tan pesada para alcanzársela. Shaoran siguió combatiendo, mas cuando esquivó un peligroso ataque de Yamazaki haciéndose a un lado bruscamente, empujó sorprendido a la joven que se encontraba en el medio fuertemente sin quererlo. Sakura salió disparada por el fuerte empujón hacia atrás, dejando caer su espada y chocando su cabeza contra la pared perdió el conocimiento. Chiharu emitió un gritó ahogado.

Shaoran no se lo esperaba y esquivando ataques se acercó a la joven tomando la espada que ella había dejado caer, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, embistió a Yamazaki con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el arma de éste saliera disparada por la habitación.

Ambos jadearon. Yamazaki apretó los dientes viendo que pese al correr de los años, volvía a ser derrotado por su amigo de nuevo. Shaoran arrojó detrás de él la espada que había tomado prestada y sin dejar de blandir su propia arma cargó a Sakura en su hombro.

Shaoran miró fijamente a Yamazaki a los ojos.

–Te dije que me iría de aquí¿_recuerdas_?–imitando al tono y las palabras del capitán.

Yamazaki no dijo nada al respecto. Shaoran volteó a ver los soldados que llegaban al lugar y tan rápido como pudo corrió y corrió hacia la salida de los calabozos.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

**Comentarios de la autora**:

Bueno... estem... aquí está esta humilde personita pidiéndoles a todos ustedes millones de disculpas por la horrible tardanza! T.T Sé que esta vez me pasé de la raya... buuuuuu... pero es por un problema que tengo, que hasta que no me convence lo que escribo no lo subo! (No fue por falta de inspiración, créanme u.u).Y fue así con este capi... lo modifiqué muchísimas veces. Es más la versión final había quedado dividida en dos partes porque había quedado muuuy larga... pero la acorté bastante y entró todo en un solo capítulo n.n.

Me gustaría agradecerles INFINITAMENTE los reviews que recibí, estoy muy feliz! n – n. Si es que hay alguien que todavía sigue leyendo me interesaría que me dijeran lo que piensan, porfis T.T

XD

Miles de agradecimientos a:

**Serenity-princess**: Holaaaaaaa amiga Mayra-chan! n – n Me encanta saber que te gusta tanto mi historia (y que hayas perdonado a Yamazaki XD jeje). Te confieso que iba a poner el SxS en la segunda parte (porque iba a estar dividido en dos), pero no pude evitar acortar el capi y ponerlo en uno solo (Saku y Shao lo valen n.n). Espero que te haya gustado cómo quedó! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios amiga, y ya sea por aquí o por mail, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto!

**Selenne Kiev:** Te cuento que estoy escribiendo esto desde el hermoso ataúd que muy amablemente me has construido XD, (no creí que sería tan cómodo, aunque me molesta un poco la pintura roja, muy llamativa para mi gusto pero bue... todo no se puede XD). Ejem... PERDOOOOOOÓN! Apuesto a que volverás a matarme ahora que reviví para actualizar :D jajajaja, me morí (valga la redundancia) de risa con tu review! Te imaginaba con el martillito en la mano, fue muy gracioso n – n. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios amiga! Y el capi que le sigue ya lo tengo casi hecho (para no tardarme tanto en la próxima), así que pueda ser que esta vez no me hagas sufrir tanto XD (y a propósito¿qué es lo que bailas?) Chaucis!

**Saku-Cerezo4**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Parece que se le aclararon las cosas a Yamazaki en este capi, no crees? n.n Esta vez incluí algo de SxS, aunque es sólo el comienzo, espero que te haya gustado! Mil gracias de nuevo por tus lindos comentarios y sayounara a ti también! n – n

**Anna**: Konnichiwa Anna-chan! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capi, y con respecto a las escenas SxS finalmente he puesto algo jejeje n.n, aunque es sólo el comienzo ya verás (me planeé las mil y una para esos dos XD). Porque a mí también son las escenas que más me gustan n.n! Adoro esa parejita! Y no te preocupes por tardar en dejar un review, más bien soy yo la que debe disculparse contigo amiga:D Espero saber pronto de ti!

**Hillary**: Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos! Aunque le sigo teniendo un poco de miedito a escribir esas escenas románticas ya que soy una principiante T.T, pero me esforzaré al máximo para que te gusten. Gracias de nuevo por tu review!

**Undine: **Jajajaja, es verdad, creo que a Touya lo hice el doble de malhumorado, no crees? XD (Me muero si tengo un hermano así! n.n) Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Mil gracias por tu review y hasta la próxima!

**Belzer**: Hermanitooooooo! n.n Actualicé, actualicé, actualicé! (los milagros existen T.T) Me encantan tus reviews, me encanta tu manera de escribir, me encantas tú! n – n Más bien soy yo la que debe felicitarte por expresarte tan bonito, aun creo que a mí me falta mucho por delante jejeje. Hey! Volví a leer tu review, y me di cuenta que no me dijiste cómo me fue con un dragón negro! Eh? Eh? EH? Me morí otra vez? O.o DIME! (y si me muero, al menos dime si aguanté un poco más que la otra vez XD) Jajajaja, muchas gracias por tu apoyo como siempre hermanito, y nos vemos! n- n

**Tijo-magic: **Holaaaaas! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste tanto mi fic! n – n (salto por todos lados XD) Jajaja, bueno... he incluido algo de SxS en este capi, yo también deseaba que aparecieran esas escenas! n.n (es que tenía que acomodar ciertas cosas antes) Pero no te preocupes que tengo muuuuchos planes para esa parejita, Saku y Shao lo valen! n – n Muchísimas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, y espero saber de ti de nuevo!

**Sakura-Card-C:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review! n - n Y te agradezco también tus lindos comentarios, me haces sonrojar! n.n No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que mi historia fue una de las pocas que te emocionó T.T snif snif... ahora me conmuevo yo... XD. Ya te tengo en el msn! n.n Espero encontrarte algún día y así charlamos, okis? Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo!

**Chufis:** Holaaaaa súper mejor amiga! XDJajaja, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo todos los días, Chufis! No sabés lo mucho que significa para mí el tener a una personita tan especial soportándome en mis locuras y rayes! T.T (lloooro lloooro XD) Millones de gracias por tus reviews! Me muero de risa cada vez que los leo:D Espero que te siga gustando mi humilde historia T-T (qué bueno que la vayas entendiendo XD). Jajaja, nos vemos chica odalisca! (algún día bailaremos juntas T.T, y seremos como Alanis y Jesenia XD jua!) Te quiero muchio muchio! n.n

**Inner 01**: Konnichiwaaa kitsune-chan! XD (no pude evitarlo jejeje n.n). Aquí está el capi seis! Y a ver cuando veo los benditos bocetos de la bendita torre! (creo que va a terminar el año y todavía vamos a estar en la misma XD). Jajajaja, igual te kero muchio! Gracias por estar siempre ahí, kireina tomodachi! Y las escenas románticas que pedís las vas a ver dibujadas solamente :P y creo que ya sé quien las va a dibujar XD. Jajaja, muchios bechios y nos vemos!

**Nightguest: **FIRE, FIRE! XD LOL, thank you soooo much for your review! I'm very sorry, it took me so much time to update, but I'm here again anyways n – n hehehe. I wonder if you must read all over again to understand this chap now XD, (I hope you don't :P). Thank you so much for your comments, I really apreciated that! n.n And don't worry about those opinions from other people, I told you before that it's fine with me, oki:) I'll keep writing whetever they say! Gotcha? XD Thanks again my dear friend, and c-ya! Bear's hugs for you!

**Shie-arg16:** Konnichiwa! n.n Me pone en verdad muy feliz que te haya gustado mi fic! Yo también adoro que Sakura sea una princesa y Shaoran un ladrón, también pensé que sería romántico! n.n (yo también soy re cursi en eso :D jeje). Y coincido contigo, yo también leía solamente mangas, pero encontré esta página por casualidad y ahora soy adicta a leer fanfics! n.n (en especial de CCS!) Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y espero saber de ti otra vez!

**Ireli456**: Hola Ireli-chan! n.n Mil gracias por tu review! Y no te preocupes por la tardanza, yo soy la menos indicada para ponerme exigente en ese sentido XD jajaja. Espero saber de ti de nuevo! Nos vemos!

**Kilia**: Hola Kilia! Muchas gracias por tu review! Y es verdad en lo que dices, soy muy repetitiva con varias cosas jejeje n.n, pero como ya dije, soy principiante T.T. Uno de mis objetivos es ir mejorando mi escritura con el tiempo. Es gracias a comentarios como el tuyo que me voy dando cuenta de ciertas cosas :D. Te agradezco muchísimo tu crítica y hasta pronto! n.n

**Hope Li:** Qué bueno que te gustó! n.n (pongo cara de feliz cumpleaños XD). Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado amiga! Y no te preocupes, me basta con que me digas que te agradó, no es necesario que me digas todo en detalle, en serio n.n! Un día de estos te enviaré un mail! Te mandaré el capi de Tsubasa y de paso tengo más noticias tuyas:D Muchas gracias por tu review y nos estamos leyendo!

**Lizbeth:** Hola de nuevo amiga Lizbeth:D Qué bueno que tengo noticias tuyas otra vez! n.n No sabes cuánto te agradezco tu review, gracias por seguir siempre mi historia aunque me tarde mucho T.T snif snif... Te pido mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Espero que este capi te haya gustado también! Muchísimas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, en verdad me animan a seguir! n.n La mejor de las suertes y nos vemos!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. En verdad les agradezco su apoyo incondicional en cada uno de los capítulos (ya casi llego a los 50 reviews! Toy feliz! Toy feliz! n – n)

Un agradecimiento especial a un amiguete mío que me dejó sus comentarios por correo. Andrés, yo sé que estás leyendo esto, muchísisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por todo a ti también! Te kiero muchote:D

Y eso... espero que les vaya bien en lo que sea que hagan, y se me cuidan!

Se despide,

Aneth n.n 


	7. Decisión

**BAJO EL CIELO DE CERULEAN**

**por** **Aneth.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_"Porque bajo este cielo yo te conocí..._**

**_y desde ese día supe_**

_**que estarías a mi lado para toda la eternidad"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA:**

Este capítulo va dedicado a Andrés-kun n - n

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Los demás, son personajes inventados y YO soy la dueña absoluta de todos ellos!

Este fanfic es realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

CAPITULO 7:

DECISIÓN

Los suaves rayos de luz se introducían gentilmente por los apagados vidrios de las ventanas. El rey se encontraba cómodamente recostado en su trono real, mientras su rostro era levemente iluminado por dicha luz y se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus pensamientos.

Había transcurrido cerca de una hora desde que Kain se sentó en dicho lugar haciendo gala de sus habilidades estrategas para formular sus complejos planes. Sólo él y el silencio estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo en la habitación.

La puerta se abrió de pronto permitiéndole a alguien la entrada, lo cual no impidió en lo absoluto que el rey siguiera en lo suyo.

_–_Te esperaba–dijo el rey recostado en su trono jugando con el racimo de uvas que estuvo sosteniendo todo ese tiempo.

Kain en ningún momento desvió su mirada hacia la puerta del salón, ni siquiera cuando su grave sonido advertía la presencia de alguien que requería su atención. El rey supo desde el primer momento quién se había hecho presente en la sala tanto por sus fuertes pasos como por su elegante manera de caminar.

El sujeto en cuestión era un hombre alto y de gallarda apariencia. Sus cabellos largos y plateados caían sobre su uniforme militar color negro. Un destello color violáceo apareció en sus apagados ojos grises a causa de la tenue luz que ingresaba por la ventana.

Al escuchar las palabras de su superior, el sujeto colocó su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de la espada que se hallaba enfundada en su cinto, y se arrodilló ante el rey inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

_– _¿Me mandó llamar, Su Excelencia?–preguntó en un tono serio, y con un dejo de cansancio y mal humor por su llegada tan urgente.

_– _Sí, así es–dijo el rey comiendo un par de uvas e ignorándolo, sin voltear a mirarlo ya que todavía seguía concentrado en sus planes.

Al notar esto, el recién llegado decidió insistir.

_– _¿Puedo preguntarle a qué se debió la urgencia de su llamado, Mi Señor?–con un tono más molesto y cansado que antes.

Kain comió con una excesiva tranquilidad las uvas que le restaban, y volteando para ver por primera vez a su subordinado dijo:

_– _Lamento haberte hecho venir con tanta rapidez, mi fiel soldado Yue...–dijo poniéndose de pie instantáneamente.–Pero necesitaba un soldado de confianza que pueda cumplir una tarea en particular.

Yue lo miró con desagrado, mientras que el otro sujeto caminaba lentamente por el Salón como si lo que estaba meditando hace unos momentos atrás tuviese algo que ver con lo que le iba a decir.

_– _Debe ser una tarea importante...–dijo entonces Yue perdiendo la paciencia totalmente–... como para que me haya hecho llamar tan urgentemente sin siquiera haber comenzado mi misión, _Su Majestad_.–dijo esta vez apretando los dientes sumamente molesto y levantando el tono de voz.

Kain notó esa agresividad y se volteó repentinamente enfrentando la dura mirada del soldado. Por unos instantes, Yue tuvo la oportunidad de ver unos ojos llenos de odio. Unos ojos oscuros y tan fríos como el mismísimo hielo.

Yue le hizo frente unos segundos a aquella fría mirada de cristal, y supo en ese momento que no era buena idea hacer enfadar al rey, así que decidió en contra de su voluntad rendirse y bajar su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Al ver esto, Kain ablandó entonces su mirada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dirigiéndose a la ventana tranquilamente.

–No te necesito al frente de infantería, Yue.–dijo Kain serenamente como si nada–Esos reinos ya me pertenecen, aquí es donde prescindo de tus servicios.–continuó.

Yue levantó la mirada una vez más. –¿Y que es lo que entonces Su Alteza desea?–dijo él soldado apaciguando como pudo la notoria molestia del tono de su voz.

–Te lo diré no bien resuelva unos asuntos... Por ahora, sólo necesito que escoltes a una persona.

Yue frunció el ceño. Debía estar bromeando si sólo lo hacía venir a tal velocidad para escoltar a un simple transeúnte.

–¿Eso es todo?–preguntó el hombre exasperándose totalmente– ¿Escoltar a alguien¿Con todos los soldados que hay en el castillo Su Majestad me hizo venir para que escolte a alguien!

–Sabes que _no _me gusta que hablen más alto que yo, Yue...–dijo Kain sacando de su bolsillo un lente asombrosamente sin alterarse, ya que sabía que su lacayo iba a reaccionar de esa manera.

Yue hizo una pausa conteniéndose. –Lo siento, Su Majestad–dijo éste apretando los dientes. –Pero es que...

–No es un "_simple transeúnte_"–dijo el rey repitiendo sus palabras y observando de cerca el lente mientras lo limpiaba con su aliento.

Yue levantó una ceja sin entender a lo que su rey se refería.

–Quiero que vayas a Cerulean, el Reino del Oeste, y traigas a la Princesa Kinomoto contigo.–dijo Kain finalmente.

El soldado abrió los ojos sorprendido por una tarea que no se esperaba, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

–Por ahora sólo te pido eso...–dijo el rey colocándose el lente en su ojo izquierdo.–Cuando regreses, te diré la parte más interesante–dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa algo malvada en su rostro.

–Como Usted lo ordene... –preguntó Yue luego de unos instantes de dudoso silencio–Dígame cuándo desea que parta, Su Alteza.

–Mañana mismo. Así que te sugiero que aproveches el día de hoy para descansar–dijo el rey sonriendo apenas, mientras el soldado se ponía de pie y hacía una reverencia.

En ese momento, Hiragisawa hace su entrada tranquilamente por las puertas del Salón.

–Creo que voy a retirarme por unas horas –dijo Kain caminando en sentido contrario al joven que acababa de entrar–Eriol, encárgate de la redacción de la orden y dásela a Tsukishiro.

–Sí, Su Excelencia–le respondió éste, aunque no pudo oírlo puesto que Kain ya se había alejado completamente de ambos.

Eriol se sentó frente a un escritorio redactando la orden que le pidió el rey. Aunque él no estaba presente en la conversación que tuvo lugar minutos antes, había sido informado de todo con anterioridad. Yue irguió su figura y soltó el mango de su espada, mientras que Hiragisawa le entregaba un pergamino atado y sellado con el emblema de la Casa Real.

–Al menos alégrate, amigo–le dijo Eriol con confianza–Tienes la posibilidad de ver a tu hermano de nuevo¿no?.

Yue miró el pergamino y luego unos instantes al consejero quien llevaba en su rostro una leve sonrisa. Hiragisawa conocía la personalidad del soldado y sabía que no respondería a ese comentario.

Sin decir ni una palabra, tanto Yue como Eriol hicieron una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo y ambos se retiraron de dichos aposentos.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, escuchando el suave gorjeo de los pájaros posados en las ramas del árbol sobre ella. Se levantó muy despacio, sintiendo calor por la pesada humedad que había en el aire, y cubrió con su mano blanca sus ojos verdes de la luz del sol tan brillante.

La princesa observó a su alrededor y lanzó de pronto un grito ahogado. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un bosque, completamente rodeada de frondosos árboles y plantas bajas con flores. Sakura miró hacia todas direcciones tratando de recordar lo que había sucedo antes, y gimió a causa de un latente dolor en su cabeza.

–Veo que ya despertaste–dijo un sujeto con voz suave detrás de ella.

Sakura se sobresaltó y tiró hacia atrás en sorpresa, chocándose con el árbol en el que se hallaba recostada minutos antes. El sujeto de cabellos largos se inclinó para estar a su misma altura, sonriéndole apenas.

–¿Q-Quién...? –gritó ella mirando al hombre con desconfianza.

–Mi nombre es Milo–respondió éste serenamente irguiéndose y haciendo una reverencia.–Veo que está mejor de su herida.

Sakura se sorprendió ante la amabilidad de aquel sujeto mas aun lo miraba sospechosamente con desconfianza. Ante su comentario se llevó una mano hacia la zona herida de su cabeza.

–¿Qué fue lo que me pasó...?–dijo ella gimiendo un poco, y mirando inquieta a todos lados no sabiendo bien qué buscar en realidad.

–Perdió el conocimiento.–continuó Milo sin modificar el tono de su voz–Estuvo durmiendo desde el día de ayer.

–¿Y qué es lo que hago aquí!–gritó desesperada notando que el sujeto estaba armado y ella completamente indefensa, mas su desconfianza hacia él disminuía progresivamente.

Lo último que recordaba era estar corriendo con ese ladrón por los calabozos, pero no recordaba haber salido nunca de aquel lugar. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Se puso de pie algo mareada por la humedad sofocante y miró a sus alrededores, mientras el otro muchacho la observaba pacientemente sin moverse. No veía el palacio, sólo había árboles. Sino era un sueño, entonces... ¿podría ser que aquel ladrón la haya llevado hasta allí cuando ella perdió el conocimiento¿Pero dónde estaba él entonces?

–Vaya, vaya¿pero qué tenemos aquí?–dijo una voz burlona aproximándose al lugar haciendo sobresaltar a la joven una vez más. Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás, viendo acercarse a un muchacho alto de cabellos negros y de perspicaces ojos oscuros– No pensé que nuestra huésped sería tan bonita.

Milo apartó los cabellos que le caían de su rostro y guardó silencio viendo la situación.

El joven se iba acercando mientras Sakura llevaba una mano a su pecho en posición defensiva ya no sabiendo qué esperar. Se sentía confundida. Esto no debía estar pasado, las cosas no deberían haber salido así. ¿Quién rayos eran esos sujetos?

–Con que tú eres esa chica...–dijo el muchacho a tan sólo un paso de Sakura, quien no reaccionó y se quedó completamente inmóvil. El joven se inclinó y la tomó de la barbilla sonriendo con fanfarronería–... Eres preciosa¿lo sabías?

Sakura lo miró fijamente con profundo desagrado.

–Suéltame–dijo la princesa molesta armándose de valor. Si algo no le gustaban en lo absoluto era que la vieran como un blanco fácil y se confiaran para aprovecharse de ella.

–Hasta enojada te ves linda–replicó éste sin prestarle atención alguna. Milo revoleó los ojos, viendo cómo él arrimaba su rostro al de la joven para besarla.

Sakura frunció el ceño y no soportándolo más, miró la espada que llevaba su enemigo en el cinturón. Justo antes de que el sujeto tocara sus labios, Sakura aprovechó ese momento y tomó el arma del sujeto colocándola en el pecho de su rival. El joven se detuvo, sintiendo la filosa punta de la espada obligándolo a echarse atrás.

–Tranquila, preciosa...–dijo éste retrocediendo sin dejar de sonreír, observando la mirada de valor y determinación de la muchacha. –Las armas no son para niñas tan lindas como tú.

–No me llames así–dijo la princesa enojada.

–Dime tu nombre, entonces–dijo divertido.–Así sabré como llamarte, _preciosa_.–Él intentó acercarse una vez más, pero ella lo amenazó poniéndose a defensiva otra vez. Sakura comenzó a enfurecerse indignada.

–¡Mi nombre es Sakura! Y te lo advierto: un paso más y te aseguro que te arrepentirás–dijo ella en verdad molesta, mientras él lanzaba una carcajada.–¿Qué¡Acércate y veras de lo que soy capaz!

–Len, ya fue suficiente–dijo una voz seria haciendo su aparición en el lugar, provocando que los tres presentes voltearan hacia el lugar de donde provenía dicha voz. Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, viendo cómo los rayos del sol iluminaban sobre las sombras el rostro del ladrón que ella había querido liberar.

Shaoran se aproximó caminando despacio, con sus penetrantes ojos ámbar fijos en los verdes de ella. Sakura respiró agitadamente. Finalmente le podía ver a la perfección el rostro, ya que no poseía ningún pañuelo, y la luz era abundante. Lo primero que pasó por la mente de ella era que el sujeto pese a ser un delincuente, era increíblemente apuesto. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, y sus cabellos color chocolate desordenados caían sobre sus brillantes ojos café, ojos en los cuales sentía que podía perderse si se descuidaba. Sin embargo, Sakura no sabía si ponerse feliz o enfurecerse por la situación en la que se encontraba, después de haberse arriesgado por él como lo había hecho.

–Esa arma no fue hecha...–dijo seriamente el joven Li, mirándola de pies a cabeza, y observando las ropas sencillas de criada ignorando del todo a sus compañeros.–...para niñas como tú...

Len esbozó una sonrisa.–¿Ve que tengo razón, bella damisela?–repitió con tono burlón de nuevo, provocando que Sakura saliera de su trance y lo mirara con desagrado otra vez.

–Ya está bien–gruñó Shaoran a su amigo mirándolo desafiante. Len levantó las manos en señal de que había entendido y se echó para atrás finalmente. Sin embargo, Sakura no bajó el arma.

–Puedes bajarla, él no te tocará–dijo Shaoran sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

–No lo haré–dijo ella causando en todos leves miradas de sorpresa.–No hasta que me digan qué es lo que hago aquí, y me indiquen el camino para volver.

Shaoran sonrió viendo que la joven hablaba en serio.–¿Es una amenaza¿Crees que te encuentras en la posición adecuada para hacer eso?–Sakura frunció el ceño inquieta, sabiendo que estaba ella sola contra tres.–¿Y bien?

–No me rendiré así de fácil–replicó ésta tratando de ocultar sus nervios–¡Exijo que me lleven de vuelta al palacio, ahora!

Shaoran lanzó una sonora carcajada por esas palabras, mientras que Len ahogaba una risa y Milo sonreía por el valor de la jovencita. Los tres pensaban que esa forma de actuar era producto del fuerte golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza.

–He dicho que no está en la posición más adecuada para exigir absolutamente nada–dijo Shaoran calmándose y acercándose a ella.–Si yo fuera tú disminuiría ese aire de superioridad ahora.

Sakura sujetó fuertemente la espada con las dos manos defendiéndose. Aunque no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de ganar, tenía que demostrarles que no era una mujer frágil como todas las demás. Que ella valía algo y no sólo por ser parte de la nobleza, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta se habían dado cuenta de ello. Pero la idea de ser tres contra uno estaba destruyéndole los deseos de pelear poco a poco. La desventaja era mucha.

Shaoran notó en los ojos de la jovencita que estaba debatiéndose entre sus propios pensamientos, por lo que sacó su espada rápidamente y le apartó la que ella sostenía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sakura emitió un quejido, pero no apartó su mirada de furia de la del sujeto.

–No creo que sea necesario...–dijo Li levantando su espada en dirección a la joven–que la amenace de nuevo con esto¿verdad?– Sakura apretó fuertemente los dientes sintiendo muchísima impotencia y frustración. Definitivamente eso no debía estar pasando.

–Deberías haberme traído a esta belleza mucho antes–mencionó Len devorándose a Sakura observándola, recibiendo una mirada severa de reprimenda por parte de Shaoran.–Está bien, está bien... haz de cuenta que no dije nada...

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, mientras que Shaoran guardaba su espada.

–Vendrás conmigo–le ordenó a la joven tomándola del brazo.

Sakura se asombró por la orden y la repentina sacudida.–¡Su-suéltame!–gritó ella ofreciendo resistencia.

–Creo que primero debemos arreglar un asunto pendiente.–dijo Li mirándola fugazmente a los ojos y llevándosela consigo del lugar.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

La princesa siguió a su captor sin dejar de observar los alrededores en vista de un posible escape. Habían estado caminando por unos diez minutos, lo que no era mucho, pero ella creyó que era una eternidad. Los rayos de sol estaban brillando fuertemente. Sakura comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire por tanta humedad. Miró el cielo que se asomaba por las copas de los árboles y notó algunas nubes arremolinándose alrededor del sol sin taparlo. Con suerte llovería, y esa sería una oportunidad perfecta para irse de allí. Tal vez en algún momento tendría la posibilidad de salir corriendo, y quién sabe, quizá podría perderse con ayuda de la lluvia, encontrar la salida y regresar pronto a su hogar.

Se preguntaba si su hermano ya estaba enterado de la situación y habría mandado hombres a buscarla. Si eso era cierto, era probable que no tardaran en llegar tampoco. La idea de volver no le gustaba del todo, ella sabía que si antes ella consideraba que no tenía vida, pues ahora definitivamente no la tendría. Estaba ante la duda de si su hermano la recibiría con los brazos abiertos preocupado, o bien la odiaría por el resto de su existencia.

Sakura jadeó cuando ambos subieron una pequeña loma y aceleró el paso al bajar por ella. Miró a sus costados y notó que el camino que su captor había elegido era el más fácil de todos, ya que los demás estaba repletos de peligrosas rocas y charcos de dudosa profundidad, junto con bajadas empinadas. Se le cruzó por la mente que tal vez eligió ese sendero pensando en las limitaciones de ella, ya que él no tendría ningún inconveniente en atravesarlos. Ante ese pensamiento, Sakura negó con su rostro sin que el joven se percatara de ello.

–_No, eso no es posible... yo no le importo, sólo quiere ese... mapa... _–pensó apenada mientras lo miraba tímidamente conforme avanzaban.

Sakura se quedó casi todo el trayecto hipnotizada mirándolo, tanto que llegó a tropezarse torpemente más de una vez. Él se dio cuenta de ello pero continuó ignorándola, hasta que los tropiezos se hicieron tan evidentes que finalmente se detuvo encarándola.

–¿Es mucho pedir que mires hacia adelante?–gruñó éste observando a la muchacha sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Sakura negó con la cabeza lentamente.–Bien, ya falta poco.

Diciendo esto, él volteó y la guió hacia una enorme colina que se alzaba frente a ellos. Con rapidez, ya que él había comprobado días antes que la joven sabía bien escalar sola, la ayudó a subir hasta llegar a la parte más alta. Sakura alcanzó la cima con gracia y destreza, y sintiendo cómo el sujeto soltaba su brazo se quedó perpleja al contemplar la vista que ahora tenía la posibilidad de disfrutar.

Allá a lo lejos se observaba un amplio desierto, cuyo centro tenía un gran palacio rodeado de una muralla. A lo largo de ella, podía verse una extensa vegetación de palmeras, dando nacimiento a una pequeña aldea. Y no llegaba ver más allá debido a que la altura de la colina no era mucha, pero suponía divisar tan sólo una pequeña porción del mar que se encontraba detrás.

–Ahora lo ve–comentó Shaoran mirando divertido su asombro–No estamos lejos de su reino. Pero no puede escapar de aquí sin que veamos antes sus vanos esfuerzos por cruzar este desierto. Todos sus intentos serían inútiles.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras. La princesa se dio cuenta que su plan de escaparse, incluso con la ilusa idea de usar la lluvia, resultaría imposible. Aunque lloviese, lo máximo que podría hacer era esconderse en el bosque un tiempo antes de ser encontrada por ellos. Pero no podía atravesar nunca ese desierto. Ellos la alcanzarían, y volvería a estar en la misma situación que antes.

Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas en la tierra seca bajo sus pies, arrepintiéndose de haberse metido en tal lío.

–Ahora–continuó Shaoran sentándose junto a ella–Tú me debes algo–le dijo tomándole el rostro con su mano obligándola a mirarlo.–_Sakura_¿verdad?–La princesa no dijo ni una palabra, por lo que él tomó su silencio como un "sí" de respuesta.–Me has causado muchos problemas...

La princesa se limitó a observarlo a los ojos tímidamente. No tenía escapatoria, por más que intentara algo para huir el resultado sería el mismo. Sakura sentía deseos de llorar, mas no permitió que ninguna lágrima se asomara por sus ojos esmeralda. Se suponía que las cosas no saldrían así... Por querer verlo y ayudarlo, ella se encontraba alejada de su hogar, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Todo había sido su culpa de nuevo.

–¿Por qué... haces todo esto?–preguntó nerviosa al fin, buscando algún tipo de respuesta. El joven sonrió por la pregunta, haciendo que ella se sonrojara sutilmente.

–Porque quiero algo que tú tienes–respondió éste acercándosele lentamente, viendo el notable sonrojo de ella aparecer en sus mejillas.

Sakura sentía su rostro arder. No podía moverse y su corazón latía con una fuerza inusitada, como si éste fuera a salírsele en ese instante del pecho. Otra vez estaba perdiéndose en esos bellos ojos ámbares que la miraban con ciertos destellos de deseo.

Shaoran en ese momento se olvidó completamente del mapa, de su padre y de todo lo demás. Sólo se dejó llevar por esa hermosa mirada esmeralda que lo observaba sólo a él. No podía resistir esa extraña atracción que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella. Era como un imán que le obligaba a acercar su rostro al suyo, y le hacía olvidar absolutamente todo, inclusive de quién era.

–Len tiene razón...–él le susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca sin apartar la vista de sus ojos sólo para desviarla hacia sus labios–... en verdad es preciosa...

Shaoran acortó esa distancia que lo separaba de su presa con un suave y cálido beso, una tierna caricia que le arrancó a Sakura un profundo suspiro al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. La princesa cerró los ojos nerviosa sintiendo una calidez que nunca había sentido antes. Ese ladrón le estaba robando su primer beso... por lo que sólo se dejaba llevar tímidamente por esas nuevas e intensas sensaciones que hacían que se sintiera en las nubes. Shaoran la estrechó contra él y le arrancó otro suspiro cuando le separó los labios e introdujo la lengua en su boca, sintiendo cómo ella se estremecía entre sus brazos. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco cuando sintió su lengua explorar todo de ella, y pese a que al comienzo se sintió aterrada, de una forma muy suave y delicada correspondió a ese beso dulce y eterno.

Resistiéndose, Shaoran apartó sus labios para tomar aire y respirando entrecortadamente miró embelesado sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos que aún permanecían cerrados.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por hora, y aun más cuando se enfrentó con esa mirada ámbar de nuevo. Shaoran le acarició el rostro suavemente con su mano apartando algunos de sus dorados cabellos, mientras ella seguía temblando y cerraba los ojos de nuevo ante su contacto.

–Dime dónde está ese pergamino–le susurró él suavemente mientras veía cómo ella temblaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

Con la mirada extraviada, como si hubiese perdido todo control sobre sí misma, Sakura comenzó a responder: –L-lo tengo... en...–abriendo completamente los ojos y llevando su mano en dirección a sus ropas para buscarlo y entregárselo, fijó de repente su mirada en la de su captor deteniéndose súbitamente.

Sakura cayó a la realidad, y dudó unos momentos de lo que iba a hacer. ¿Y qué ocurriría con ella una vez que él tuviese lo que buscaba¿La abandonaría en ese bosque y se iría como si nada hubiese pasado¿Sólo la estaba usando¿Eso quería decir que ese beso no había significado absolutamente nada¿Él sólo estaba jugando?

–_Para él yo no soy nada_...–pensó de pronto apenada, transformando su mirada perdida en una de decisión. –_Sólo está jugando conmigo..._–Shaoran notó ese repentino cambio algo sorprendido, aunque no le gustó para nada esa actitud tan segura.

–No te lo diré.–dijo Sakura firmemente sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.–No te diré dónde está... no hasta que me lleves de regreso a palacio...

Shaoran endureció su mirada de pronto. Creyó que le iba a ser más fácil, mas se dio cuenta que con aquella jovencita las cosas nunca resultaban como él esperaba. No sólo había dificultado todo desde el comienzo, sino que seguía complicándola ahora que se encontraba a su merced. Parecía como si ella no conociese el significado de las palabras "rendirse" y "miedo". Sin embargo, Shaoran sonrió para sus adentros complacido de que eso no era verdad, sino que ella sí había conocido el significado de esas palabras cuando él la tuvo entre sus brazos unos segundos antes.

–Sabes que estás jugando con fuego al hacer eso–dijo Shaoran sin dejar de mirarla severamente a través de sus pupilas color café.

Sakura tragó saliva, pero no cambió su actitud decidida ante el ladrón. Al menos delante suyo, no permitiría que éste viera su debilidad.

–Lo sé–replicó la princesa con voz temblorosa, tratando de disimular su temor.–Pero no te queda opción¿verdad? Si te deshaces de mí nunca obtendrás lo que quieres porque sólo yo sé dónde está...–Shaoran frunció el entrecejo–... A menos que quieras revolver todo el palacio, pero me temo que los guardias de mi her... de mi rey te atraparán de nuevo antes que lo encuentres...

Silencio. Por la furia que emanaba de sus ojos, ese sujeto ahora sí que se desharía de ella o le haría cosas mucho peor con tal que confesase la verdad. La princesa rogó a los cielos que éste nunca se diera cuenta que el mapa que estaba buscando lo llevaba encima, es más, se encontraba oculto pero en frente de su verdadero dueño.

Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse por esa pesada tensión que había en el aire. Las cartas ya habían sido arrojadas, ahora sólo le restaba esperar a que su enemigo diera el brazo a torcer.

–Eres fuerte–dijo éste de pronto sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro–Muy bien, tú ganas.–Sakura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida. –Es un trato. Yo necesito de ti y tú necesitas de mí, me parece justo. –Shaoran entonces, la sujetó de los brazos con fuerza acercándola hacia él lastimándola–Pero no olvides, que aquí todavía mando yo...

La princesa parpadeó molesta–¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecerte?

Shaoran la soltó repentinamente haciendo que la jovencita perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Sakura emitió un quejido, mas él la ignoró y se puso de pie lanzándole una mirada severa.

–Hora de volver–dijo éste dando media vuelta y bajando la colina rápidamente dejando una estela de arena mientras descendía.

Ella se repuso y lo observó desde arriba confundida.–¿A-A dónde vas?–gritó desorientada, mas él no contestó y siguió avanzando perdiéndose en el bosque. Sakura perdió la paciencia–¡Si piensas que voy a seguirte estás muy equivocado! No te obedeceré¿me oyes¡Cuando menos lo esperes me iré de aquí , ya verás!

La princesa se puso de pie, y decidida a arriesgarse volteó a mirar el enorme desierto que se desplegaba a sus pies, antes de alcanzar el reino al que deseaba llegar. Mientras sus cabellos castaños eran movidos por una suave y calurosa brisa, comenzó a creer que podía escaparse de allí sin problemas en ese instante.

Pero entonces, ella lo comprendió: si se iba sola de allí, a duras penas podría alcanzar la mitad del recorrido de tan amplio que ese desierto era; no tenía comida, ni mucho menos agua; podría pasar una eternidad antes de que alguien acudiese en su ayuda si algo llegara a ocurrirle... si es que alguien se detenía a pensar en ella. Había más posibilidades de que pereciera cruzando ese desierto que si se quedaba en el bosque lejos del palacio. Escaparse era sinónimo de suicidio.

Sakura sintió como su esperanzado plan de escape se le iba rápidamente a los pies de la frustración. Esa esperanza sólo le había durado unos pocos segundos... Volteó entonces nuevamente en dirección al bosque. Tal vez ese sujeto no se había ido muy lejos.

–_Quizá aun tenga tiempo de alcanzarlo_...–pensó dudosa.

No quería hacerlo, porque sino le estaría dando la razón. Pero se dio cuenta que no había otra alternativa, y lo que más le disgustaba de la idea, era que él sabía que ella no podía irse de allí y que lo seguiría tarde o temprano; que lo iba a terminar obedeciendo por las buenas o por las malas.

Pero algo le decía a Sakura que seguirlo y que él creyera eso sería una muy mala idea. No le presagiaba nada bueno que éste viera que caía tan fácil ante él.

Entonces Sakura lo decidió. No iba a obedecerlo, no iba a moverse de allí, ni siquiera por esa lluvia que se estaba avecinando. Ni aunque lloviese a raudales iba a seguirlo. Sakura Kinomoto no se rendía tan fácilmente, no mientras pudiese evitarlo y haya jugado todas las cartas antes.

–_Bien_.–se dijo Sakura a sí misma cruzándose de brazos tomando la decisión final. –_Si quieres jugar, pues jugaré... Y yo seré la que gane_.

Diciendo esto, la princesa volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados apoyándose contra el tronco de una seca palmera mirando hacia el horizonte, pensando en su reino, en su hermano y en el beso de aquel desconocido.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Bueno jejeje, esta vez no tardé tanto XD (ya lo tenía escrito pero quise esperar a comenzar el capítulo siguiente n.n) así que no me peguen! T.T

Con respecto a este capi, pues, Yue hizo su aparición para ser mandado a buscar a nuestra heroína! Pero todavía él no sabe que la princesa no se encuentra en el palacio! Jijiji, y Saku despertó en el bosque rodeada de nuestros queridos ladrones jajaja, y se tuvo que soportar los ánimos de cada uno, en especial el carácter brusco de Li, pero siempre lo perdonamos n.n. Y finalmente me decidí a poner el tan esperado momento SxS! Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, saben que soy principiante, me encantaría que les haya agradado T.T

Y por último, Sakura decidió hacerle la contra a Shaoran, lo que me da pie para muchísimas discusiones entre esos dos si ninguno da el brazo a torcer XD. Y ella ahora pretende quedarse en ese lugar aunque se caiga el mundo! Oh my gosh! O.O Lamentablemente para ella, pienso hacer que se arrepienta de haberse quedado allí n.n jejeje, soy maala muy maala (pero así las cosas son más entretenidas n – n).

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado! n.n

Bueno, como todos saben a esta altura, no se pueden responder los reviews por aquí, ya que han implementado la respuesta por mail a cada uno de los miembros de la página (o sea, si lo hago me sancionan T.T). Así que les responderé a todos los que ya tienen una cuenta por estos lares n - n y a los que no, les pido por favor que escriban su dirección de correo electrónico para que les pueda responder por mail! n.n (nada me va a impedir que les agradezca n - n).

Les agradezco especialmente a **lady esmeralda**, **KARY **e **Itzia-hime**, que si bien son lectoras anónimas¡no saben cuánto les agradezco que sigan leyendo y todo su apoyo! T.T snif snif. Muchas gracias a las tres! Me puso muy feliz el leer sus reviews! n.n (y les pido porfis, que me dejen su dirección de mail para que les pueda responder mejor la próxima vez :D okis? n.n)

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi humilde historia y por sus hermoso comentarios.

GRACIAS INFINITAS A TODOS USTEDES:D

Eso es todo, y no se preocupen que ya empecé a escribir el capítulo que le sigue para intentar así actualizar cada tres semanas como mucho... n – n

Besos a todos, y se me cuidan! n.n

**Aneth :D**


End file.
